Threetales
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Frisk n'est plus. L'un des fichiers principaux du jeu est corrompu. Quelque chose est brisé, un fil a été rompu. Il est temps pour les trois et troisièmes joueurs de réparer ce qui peut l'être. Les trois contes vont débuter. Mais qui tire vraiment les ficelles de l'histoire, de ce jeu ? Est-ce la haine ou le pardon qui nous attend à la fin du périple, sur le fil des souvenirs ?
1. Prologue

Danse avec la faucheuse.

Cela t'amuse, peut-être aimes-tu mourir encore et encore, sentir la vie quitter ton corps, dans ce hall où tu es coincé pour l'éternité.

Le Juge est devant toi, cet éternel Sourire Figé qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, éclater ton âme en morceaux, te faire payer au centuple les crimes que tu as commis, même s'il sait que c'est en vain, il te tue, peut-être pour la millième fois.

Et tu lui rends son sourire. Tes lèvres sont crispées dans ce sourire du diable, avide de sang et de larmes.

Tu es le démon des hommes, choisi pour porter les péchés de l'humanité, prêt à détruire le monde en riant, passer toutes les vies existantes sur le fil de ta lame, couverte de cendres.

Oui, c'est ton souhait, Chara.

Pas celui de Frisk.

L'enfant ne voulait rien de tout cela, bien qu'il l'ait demandé. Tu lui as volé ses amis, sa famille, le monde dans lequel il était heureux, tu lui as volé ses rêves, son innocence, la gentillesse qui lui a permis de sauver tout un peuple, tu as corrompu l'âme de cet enfant sans le moindre remord.

C'est contre toi que Frisk devrait retourner sa haine.

Pas contre lui-même.

L'enfant s'en veut. Il a honte de ne pas être assez fort, de ne pas avoir réussi à te contenir, à ne pas céder à tes chuchotements, à sa curiosité, il voudrait ne plus revoir les images de mort qui passent devant ses yeux.

Toriel.

Papyrus.

Undyne.

Alphys.

Mettaton.

Tous tués. Par sa main. C'est Frisk qui tenait le couteau, c'est Frisk qui les a vus partir en poussière, les yeux gorgés de larmes et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot d'excuse, pathétique marionnette entre les mains d'un monstre.

Monstre qui le dirige maintenant vers celui qui, autrefois, était son meilleur ami. Les bons moments passés ensemble, les repas chez Grillby's, les hot-dogs empilés sur la tête, les mauvaises blagues et jeux de mots, ce ne sont plus que des souvenirs, effacés par ce sourire sans lèvres qui ne traduit que rage, haine et désespoir envers ce meurtrier.

Les excuses ne servent à rien. Sans n'entend pas, son seul souhait est de te voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

La honte, le dégoût que Frisk a pour lui-même le ronge, parce qu'il a voulu goûter à l'Enfer il ne peut plus remonter, il voudrait crever, ne plus avoir à regarder le sourire de Sans, ne plus avoir à __se__ regarder, mais Chara veille à ce que son pantin ne touche pas au bouton RESET et continue son jeu de la mort.

Il voudrait ne plus avoir à exister, effacer son souvenir de la mémoire de tous les monstres et les laisser en paix, tout est de sa faute, et il n'y a aucun moyen de se racheter.

Il se bat. Encore et encore, dans le Hall du Jugement. Aucun moyen d'y échapper, aucun moyen de __disparaître__ et de redonner à Sans un vrai sourire.

Et soudain Frisk la sent. Une faille. Minuscule. Mais suffisante pour bouger, quelques secondes, par lui-même.

Il regarde le couteau avec un sourire triste. Oui. C'est le seul moyen.

\- Tu n'auras plus à souffrir par ma faute, Sans.

Un regard interrogateur. Avant que tout devienne noir.

Un noir tâché de sang.


	2. Là où tout recommence

**Salut tout le monde ! Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que le prologue vous a plu et que vous êtes assez curieux pour découvrir la suite ! (Saute de joie) Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de poster cette histoire, et nous y voilà ! Il y a plein de gens que j'aimerais remercier pour tout et n'importe quoi, pour leurs histoires, leurs reviews, leurs PM, et plein d'autres trucs encore ! Mais comme ça fait beaucoup de gens, je vais juste en dire quelques-uns, désolé pour les autres :/**

 **D'abord, un grand merci à Hauyne ! C'est grâce à tes suggestions que cette histoire a pu avancer. J'ai le droit de te faire un câlin ? :3**

 **Et je veux remercier en même temps Simakai, Chysako, xYuakime, Tori Aoshiro, Gwenaelle Nina, Aiko the Tsundere et plein d'autres ! J'adore ce que vous faites ! Continuez vos magnifiques fics, aussi bien sur Undertale que sur d'autres fandoms ! Continuez à faire rêver des centaines de lecteurs !**

 **Rain Igami Production, je veux te noyer sous les câlins et les bisous pour ton soutien et ton enthousiasme pour mon histoire. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir Undertale et son univers magique ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, à Ka-Al et toi :)**

 **Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec tout ça, et je vous laisse découvrir...**

* * *

 **THREETALES**

 _PRESS ENTER_

Les pas cognaient sur les pierres et la mousse. Trois paires de pieds supportaient une lourde charge, les lanières des sacs se balançant à un rythme régulier, tandis que trois bouches respiraient profondément l'air de la forêt.

Le silence des bois fut brutalement brisé par un bruit de chute et une petite plainte.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix flutée.

\- Je-J'ai glissé, mon pied me fait mal, répondit une voix un peu cassée.

\- Mimi, c'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, désolé si je ne suis pas douée pour la randonnée, sœurette !

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et aida sa sœur à s'asseoir contre un arbre. La troisième sortit une pommade de son sac et la tendit avec un sourire.

\- Peut-être est-il temps de faire une pause, non ? demanda t-elle avec des yeux suppliants, tandis qu'elle se massait la cheville.

\- Nous en avons fait une il y a trente minutes, Mheetacce.

\- Mais tout le monde n'a pas ton endurance, Soru ! Pas vrai, Nilac ?

La fille en question ne répondit pas. Elle ne souhaitait pas séparer encore une fois ses sœurs dans une énième querelle puérile. Elle se contenta de passer une bouteille de jus de pomme. Mheetacce oubliait toujours d'en prendre alors que c'était sa boisson favorite.

Soru s'étira puis regarda le sentier. En fait il n'y en avait pas, mais elle savait qu'une ligne invisible les guidait vers leur destination.

Le Mont Ebott. Depuis le temps que les trois filles rêvaient de le grimper et découvrir ce qu'il cachait de si mystérieux. Les légendes racontaient que nul ne revenait de cette ascension. Vraiment ?

Et puis, il y avait autre chose qui attirait Soru. Quoi, elle ne le savait pas, elle était comme du fer qui s'approchait d'un aimant. Tant pis si elles ne trouveraient rien, au moins elles se seraient bien amusées. Après tout, les vagabondes étaient la seule chose qu'elles pouvaient faire...

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles reprirent leur marche d'un pas régulier. Elles s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour cueillir des plantes que Mheetacce fourrait dans son sac. Nilac aimait beaucoup le parfum de certaines fleurs, mais dans les sous-bois elles étaient assez peu nombreuses.

Finalement les troncs s'écartèrent, pour laisser place à un espace dégagé. Quelques fleurs tapissaient le sol, comme une longue traîne dorée vers la grotte qui attendait, la bouche grande ouverte, ces nouveaux visiteurs.

O*O*O*O*O

Si un spectateur étranger aurait jeté un coup d'œil à la scène, il aurait vu trois jeunes filles qui se tenaient droites devant cette ouverture, un rayon de soleil les éclairant afin de mieux voir à quoi elles ressemblaient.

Deux d'entre elles faisaient la même taille, la troisième les dépassait d'une tête. La plus grande, Nilac, se pencha et cueillit une fleur.

\- Ce sont des boutons d'or, répondit Mheetacce au regard interrogateur de Nilac.

Elle fut un peu étonnée quand sa sœur glissa la tige de la fleur dans sa tresse, puis lui rendit son sourire.

Mheetacce s'attachait toujours les cheveux. Elle disait souvent à Nilac de se mettre au moins une barrette, une longue mèche brune lui cachait la moitié du visage et elle lui répétait que ça augmentait les risques d'acné, ce à quoi Nilac répondait toujours par un sourire.

\- En gardant ma mèche, personne ne verra mes boutons, non ?

Et Soru riait en voyant que Mimi faisait la moue, incapable de faire changer d'avis sa têtue de sœur. Pour elle ce n'était pas un problème, ses cheveux bruns broussailleux étaient coupés très courts, mais elle devait faire attention aux coups de soleil, d'après Mheetacce.

La jeune fille remit ses tresses brunes en place, une de chaque côté, puis jeta un coup d'œil à ses provisions. Les deux autres firent de même.

Leurs yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur. Ceux de Mheetacce étaient d'un bleu gris presque froid, Soru les avaient brun foncé tandis que ceux de Nilac étaient d'un joli vert clair. L'autre différence que l'on pouvait noter entre les filles était la forme de leur visage : celui de Nilac était rond comme celui d'un enfant, presque d'un poupin avec ses joues rosées. La mâchoire carrée de Mheetacce lui donnait un petit air masculin, à l'inverse de Soru qui était plus féminine avec son visage ovale.

\- Il ne semble pas y avoir de problèmes. Nous continuons ? demanda Soru.

Les deux autres opinèrent, et elles s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte.

Il faisait sombre, et elles allumèrent rapidement leurs lampes frontales. Leurs chaussures de marches évitaient soigneusement les nombreuses racines qui recouvraient le sol, parfois même jusqu'au plafond.

Il n'y avait à nouveau que du silence.

Mais celui-ci était différent de celui de la forêt. Il était plus… lourd, plus tendu, comme lorsque la musique d'un film s'arrête avant un événement important.

Nilac repéra le trou en premier, et tira juste à temps ses sœurs en arrière.

\- Bon, que faisons-nous ? demanda Soru. La crevasse a l'air profonde.

Nilac haussa les épaules. Et Mimi… frissonnait ? Soru lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Non, ça va, c'est juste que je ne suis pas assez couverte. Il fait plutôt froid ici.

Mheetacce était douée pour mentir, mais Soru avait appris à démêler le vrai du faux au fil du temps. Dans ces moments-là il valait mieux laisser couler.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que nous allons descendre, nous n'avons ni corde ni cas… Nilac, est-ce que tu es une voyante ?

La géante se contenta de sourire tandis qu'elle leur tendait le matériel d'escalade. Il était usé et abîmé, mais la corde semblait solide. Soru préféra ne pas demander où sa sœur l'avait trouvé. Mheetacce rechigna un peu à enfiler le baudrier, mais Soru la rassura.

\- Dès qu'il y a un problème, nous remontons, d'accord ?

Nilac l'entoura de ses bras et la câlina affectueusement. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et Soru fit de même. Finalement, Mheetacce poussa un soupir :

\- Bon, allons-y.

\- Ne t'inquiète, Checkmate, je veillerai sur toi.

Soru se retint de rire. Nilac avait prononcé « Checkmate » avec un accent français à couper au couteau, ce qui avait pour but et résultat d'agacer Mheetacce, elle qui dévorait les livres en anglais dès qu'elle en trouvait un, et s'entraînait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à bien parler « English ».

\- Sérieusement, tu te dis mature et tu continues avec ce surnom horrible ?

Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue d'un air moqueur – ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est mature qu'elle ne doit pas rigoler un peu quand même ! – avant de saisir la corde et de l'attacher solidement à une racine. Mheetacce resta immobile devant le trou.

\- C'est comme du rappel, il n'y a rien à craindre. J'y vais en premier si tu veux.

\- Tes mitaines ne vont-elles pas te gêner pour descendre ?

Elle avait changé de sujet, en sachant pertinemment que Soru n'enlèverait jamais ses gants, même si les gants qui couvraient ses poignets et la moitié de ses doigts n'étaient évidemment pas très pratiques pour de l'escalade. Mheetacce ne voulait pas que sa sœur voie qu'elle avait peur. Ce n'était pas vraiment la descente qui l'effrayait. C'était… autre chose, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais quoi, elle ne saurait le dire. Instinctivement, elle secaressa la gorge, sa manière de se rassurer.

Le rappel commença. Suspendue à la corde, Soru faisait le moins de mouvements possible pour éviter que Mimi ne soit trop secouée. Puis ce fut au tour de Nilac de plonger dans le vide.

Elles descendaient doucement, s'accrochant parfois à la paroi pour ralentir, les seules sources de lumière étaient leurs lampes frontales.

Brusquement, une rafale les plaqua violemment contre la roche. On aurait dit une plainte, comme si le vent pleurait avec rage.

Puis quand revint le calme, il faisait quasiment noir.

Nilac vit avec horreur que sa lampe avait cogné la paroi et s'était cassée, de même pour celle de Mheetacce.

\- Soru ! cria Mheetacce. Je ne vois plus la roche !

\- Mimi, du calme, j'ai encore ma lampe ! Nilac, est-ce qu'il y a une autre torche dans ton sac ?

La géante se trémoussa pour fouiller dans ses affaires, mais elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Le temps passait, et son corps pesait de plus en plus lourd dans le baudrier. Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi bon sang…

Et soudain, un craquement retentit.

\- L-La racine !

La corde se détendit brutalement et elles chutèrent de quelques mètres. Puis elles furent à nouveau suspendues, se balançant dans le vide.

\- Nilac, essaie d'attraper la paroi !

Elle opina tandis que Mheetacce retenait ses larmes. Ne pas penser, ne pas regarder en bas, pitié pas encore, ne pas penser, pas une nouvelle fois, pas ça, je ne veux pas…

 _Je ne veux pas mourir_

Le vent revint une seconde fois, cette fois plus fort, comme s'il voulait chasser les intrus. L'épaule de Nilac cogna la paroi et elle poussa un juron.

\- Surveille ton langage ! la gronda Mheetacce.

\- Tu… Ha ha… Même dans ces moments tu y penses ?

Un rire nerveux lui secoua le ventre. Comment ne pas craquer ? Comment ne pas avoir peur, quand on risquait de mourir pour la seconde fois ?

Il y eut un autre bruit sinistre.

Et cette fois rien ne put ralentir la chute.

O*O*O*O*O

Combien de temps le vide les aspira, elles ne sauraient le dire, tout juste essayèrent-elles de tendre les mains vers leurs sœurs, toutes les trois pleuraient et elles voulaient s'étreindre une dernière fois.

Puis l'air se mit à vibrer, se tordre et se pixéliser, comme un jeu vidéo qui se dérègle.

%^£/ _V_ øus **n** 'Êŧ _e_ ś pā _s_ đIgnEš D'ęxişT _e_ ŗ /§#$

Il y eut un flash aveuglant, et chacune put voir les deux autres disparaître.

Tandis qu'elles hurlaient, espérant que les autres puissent les entendre, une triste mélodie jouée au piano se fit entendre, sortie de nulle part.

 _I didn't know what i got into_

 _Somehow i can't back even if i really wanted to_

 _So what more can i do ?_

 _Here at the end, it's just me and you…_

* * *

 **Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, il y a mention de suicide et scarification. Je mettrais un avertissement lors de certains passages si ça choque certains, dites-le moi tout de suite si c'est le cas.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine !**


	3. Tu n'es pas ton meilleur ami

**Salut la compagnie ! J'ai déjà reçu trois reviews pour cette histoire, wouhou ! /(^O^)/ Voilà la suite, mais pour le rythme de publication, ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je sais, c'est long, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'espère quand même que l'histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

 _J'ai froid, les bras de mes amis deviennent glacés_

 _J'ai froid, même le sang et les cendres ne me réchauffent plus_

 _J'ai froid, et les feux de l'Enfer sont encore plus gelés_

 _Voilà donc ma punition pour l'éternité ?_

Flowey entendit un cri et releva la tête. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir une masse rebondir contre la paroi et foncer droit vers lui avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans la terre. Lorsqu'il ressortit, ce fut pour voir une humaine inconsciente, suspendu par la taille à quelques centimètres du sol. La corde qui la retenait était coincée quelques mètres plus haut autour d'un aplomb rocheux, la sauvant in extremis d'une chute mortelle.

Bien que des dizaines de questions se posaient dans sa tête, il se dépêcha de décrocher la corde avec ses lianes, heureusement assez longues. Il tenta de reposer doucement l'humaine au sol. Puis il se pencha vers son visage, à moitié caché par le casque.

\- Frisk ? demanda t-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix, Frisk, c'est toi ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il releva le casque et ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçu en voyant que ce n'était pas son ami. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cette humaine était peut-être blessée et il devait la soigner.

Et elle ouvrit les yeux.

O*O*O*O*O

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Après le choc d'avoir perdu ses sœurs, il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que la fleur avec un visage qui lui souriait n'était pas le résultat d'un traumatisme.

\- Euh… Howdy ? Je suis Flowey, Flowey la fl…

\- NOM DE DIEU MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?!

Elle se releva, un peu trop brutalement puisqu'elle fut saisie de vertige.

\- Calme-toi ! dit la fleur. Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayée, pardon…

\- C'est… Aïe, ma tête… un peu normal quand une fleur… me parle…

Avec un gémissement, elle s'assit au sol et se massa les tempes, avant de jeter un coup d'œil en haut. Elle avait du mal à distinguer le trou, tout juste si un peu de lumière brillait.

\- Apparemment je ne pourrais pas repartir par là. Euh… Flowey, c'est ça ? Où est-ce que je suis tombée ?

\- Oh, tu es dans l'Underground ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous sommes enfermés, les humains nous ont sûrement oubliés…

\- Enfermés ? Nous ? Il y a d'autres fleurs parlantes comme toi ?

\- Non, non ! Je suis… le seul… Enfin bref, ici vivent les monstres, tu sais, ceux qui enlèvent les gosses et mangent les gens. Il y a longtemps, ils vivaient en harmonie avec les humains.

\- J'ai un peu du mal à y croire…

\- Ouais… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'une guerre a éclaté entre nous et les humains. Ce sont eux qui ont gagné, et ils nous ont enfermés sous terre. Une barrière magique nous empêche de retourner à la surface. Les humains, qui, comme toi, tombent dans l'Underground, sont…

Elle bondit brutalement sur ses pieds.

\- Nilac ! Mheetacce !

\- Hé, du calme ! Qui sont Nilac et Mitatché ?

\- M… Mes sœurs… Oh bon sang, où sont-elles ? Elles sont tombées avec moi, la corde ne tenait plus, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et…

\- Attends, attends, vous êtes plusieurs ? C'est bizarre, je n'ai vu personne à part toi… À moins qu'elles ne soient tombées avant que je n'arrive ? Oh non !

\- Quoi ?

La fleur sortit de terre et s'enroula autour du bras de l'humaine.

\- Je vais te guider dans les Ruines ! Si tes sœurs y sont, nous devons les trouver avant _elle_ , sinon _elle_ risque de les tuer !

Le sang de Soru ne fit qu'un tour. Si quiconque touchait à un cheveu de ses sœurs, il allait regretter d'être né ! Elle se mit à courir le long d'un couloir, avant de déboucher dans une autre salle.

Flowey ne crut pas ce qu'il vit. Est-ce qu'il rêvait… Ou deux fantômes d'humains se tenaient dans la pièce ?

O*O*O*O*O

Mheetacce s'était réveillée, les membres en sang et le nez dans les boutons d'or, incapable de faire un mouvement. Par on ne sait quel miracle, elle avait survécu à la chute. Elle s'était traîné jusqu'au sac tombé à côté d'elle, avait bu toutes les gourdes qu'elle avait pu trouver.

Elle avait appelé ses sœurs, elle avait appelé à l'aide.

Personne n'était venu.

Elle s'était mise à trembler. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal, elle avait faim, elle était toute seule…

\- Hey, Checkmate.

La géante se tenait en face d'elle, souriante, bien qu'elle eut l'air plus mal en point qu'elle. Elle tendit les bras vers sa sœurette.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec cet accent stupide…

Les deux filles rirent franchement, mais elles stoppèrent net quand le bras de Nilac passa à travers le corps de Mheetacce.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour clarifier leurs idées et en conclure que l'une d'elles était à la fois ici et _ailleurs_. Nilac était, elle aussi, dans une sorte de cité souterraine en ruines, mais le monde qu'elle voyait était légèrement différent de celui de Mheetacce, par exemple il y avait plus de fleurs et il faisait plus clair.

Si les filles étaient chacune dans un _espace_ différent, alors ce devait être le cas pour Soru également. Elles se mirent à la chercher, arpentant côte à côte des couloirs délabrés et sombres. De temps en temps, il arrivait qu'elles se perdent de vue ; il suffisait de s'appeler pour que l'autre réapparaisse.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant une arcade ; Mheetacce jeta un discret coup d'œil.

\- C'est moi ou… il y a une fleur avec un visage de l'autre côté ?

\- Moi je vois un chien blanc avec des cheveux.

Elles se mirent une claque, mais ce qu'elles avaient vu était bien réel.

\- Chacune de son côté. Appelle s'il y a besoin d'aide.

Mheetacce hocha la tête avant de voir sa sœur disparaître.

O*O*O*O*O

Quel ennui. Mais quel ennui. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il attendait ce foutu gamin ? Des années ? Des siècles ? Pour son plus grand plaisir, l'enfant, après une stupide voie toute mignonne où il avait épargné tout le monde, avait choisi de tuer. Il s'était délecté des cris des monstres qui partaient en poussière, toutes ces cendres étaient comme des confettis de carnaval pour lui.

Mais voilà. Lorsqu'il avait dû affronter le Sourire Figé, ce crétin avait finalement choisi de RESET plutôt que de finir le Génocide. C'était sûrement ses « bons sentiments » qui l'avaient poussé à tout recommencer.

Sauf qu'après… Il y avait eu un problème. L'enfant n'était pas revenu. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement caché ! Et pourtant on dirait que si. Et ça le mettait en rage.

Dernièrement, il avait senti quelque chose. Un dérèglement, quelque chose qui avait changé les fichiers du jeu. Depuis, il ne pouvait plus RESET, le bouton s'était brisé.

Il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Un humain s'avançait, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

Ce n'était pas _son_ humain.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

O*O*O*O*O

Raaah, mais pourquoi il ne se montrait pas ? La dernière partie lui avait tellement plu, tous ces monstres tués, c'était si excitant ! Même si c'était un peu répétitif, ces Génocides, il n'allait pas chipoter ! Alors pourquoi, quand l'humain lui avait fait face, pour le dernier combat, tout avait recommencé ? Est-ce que Chara avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle et empêché Frisk de s'amuser avec lui ? Il l'avait bien senti, quand le monde était devenu noir, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si quelqu'un, une tierce personne avait bidouillé les fichiers du jeu, et ça, ça le mettait en rogne. Il se fichait pas mal de mourir encore une fois ; après tout, la partie recommençait, toujours. Pas vrai...?

Alors, il attendait. Il attendait que l'humain revienne. Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de temps, mais pour lui les secondes équivalaient à des années.

Un bruit de pas ? Finalement ! Alors, comment se porte ce cher ga…

Une minute…

Qui c'est, ça ?

O*O*O*O*O

Nilac et Mheetacce purent voir un instant un air de surprise passer sur le visage de la fleur et du chien, mais ils se reprirent vite et leur affichèrent un grand sourire.

\- Howdy ! Je suis Flowey, Flowey la fleur !

L'humain ne perdit pas son air douteux et semblait rester sur ses gardes. Ça n'allait pas être facile de s'amuser avec celui-là.

O*O*O*O*O

\- Hoi ! Je suis Temmie, Temmie le Temmie !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose, l'humain afficha un doux sourire.

\- Wow, on t'a déjà dit que tu es vraiment mignon ?

D'accord, ça il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

\- Tu es nouveau dans l'Underground, n'est-ce pas ? dirent-ils à peu près en même temps. Ah là là, tu dois être tellement confus ! Je vais me charger de t'expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent ici !

Le décor devint noir autour des deux filles, puis elles remarquèrent un cœur flotter devant elle. Flowey ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un « Oh » d'étonnement. Le cœur de l'humaine n'était pas rouge, mais gris, comme du métal. Cela confirmait bien ses doutes : ce n'était pas Frisk. De même pour Temmie, qui eut envie de vomir devant la couleur rose bonbon ridicule du grand cœur.

\- Hem… Bref, reprirent-ils, tu vois ce cœur ? C'est ton âme, la représentation de ton être. Ton âme est fragile, mais peut devenir plus forte grâce à du LV ! Qu'est-ce que du LV ? Du LOVE, bien sûr !

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne veut pas dire autre chose ? demanda Mheetacce.

Elle avait déjà entendu ce mot. Mais par la façon dont il avait été prononcé, il avait une signification plus… péjorative.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait d'anglais, andouille ? Ça veut dire amour !

Flowey avait presque craché cette phrase, et la jeune fille comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver. Cette question avait également brûlé les lèvres de Nilac, mais elle ne préféra ne rien dire.

\- Tu veux un peu de LOVE, pas vrai ? Je vais en partager avec toi !

Des petits points blancs se mirent à briller autour de Flowey et de Temmie.

\- Tu es prêt ? Attrapes-en autant que tu peux !

\- Nilac ! Mheetacce ! Éloignez vous de ça !

O*O*O*O*O

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Un… instinct lui avait soufflé que ces petits orbes qui fonçaient vers ses sœurs, surgis de nulle part, puissent être dangereux.

Mais elle les avait prévenus trop tard, et elles tombèrent au sol, leur HP – _HP ?_ – descendu à 1.

O*O*O*O*O

Passé l'instant de surprise, Flowey ricana.

\- Tiens donc… Alors comme ça, vous êtes trois ? Intéressant…

Il fit sortir une liane du sol et l'approcha de Nilac. Elle passa au travers de l'humaine comme de la brume et la jeune fille ne remarqua rien. Seule Mheetacce pouvait voir et entendre la fleur, et ses yeux le fusillaient du regard.

\- Quoi ? dit-il d'un air moqueur, un sourire effrayant sur le visage. Je ne risque pas de leur faire du mal.

O*O*O*O*O

Temmie fit apparaître d'autres orbes lumineux et les tourna vers la jeune fille, qui regardait l'animal avec un regard apeuré. Pourquoi fallait-il, après avoir échappé à la mort, la retrouver si vite ?

\- Mais à toi, si. Et je ne vais pas laisser filer une occasion pareille. Car dans ce monde…

\- Dans ce monde… dit la fleur démoniaque avec un autre ricanement sinistre.

\- Dans ce monde… soupira Flowey en voyant que Soru cherchait en vain un moyen d'aider ses sœurs.

 _C'est tuer ou être tué._

Soru cria quand les orbes formèrent un cercle autour du corps de ses sœurs. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour les aider, mer**, elle n'allait pas les regarder se faire tuer sans bouger le petit doigt ! Elle était sûre d'entendre des rires, des rires mauvais qu'elle aurait voulu étouffer. Et elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est de se mordre les poings avec rage.

Et les rires se turent brutalement quand une boule de feu passa devant ses sœurs.

O*O*O*O*O

\- Mon dieu, quel genre de créature pourrait s'en prendre à un si pauvre et innocent petit être ?

Mheetacce en resta bouche bée. Après la fleur, une chèvre humanoïde qui parle ! Mais celle-ci avait un air très doux, presque maternel, alors qu'elle lui tendait la main.

\- Tout va bien, mon enfant ? N'aie pas peur, je ne veux pas te blesser. Je suis Toriel, gardienne des Ruines.

Avec méfiance, Mheetacce attrapa la main – ou plutôt une patte – tendue, craignant un piège. Mais rien ne se passa.

O*O*O*O*O

Le bouc qui se tenait devant elle, bien qu'immense, dégageait une aura rassurante, et sa voix grave et profonde, sans velléité, acheva de la calmer.

\- Je me nomme Asgore, gardien des Ruines. Cela fait longtemps qu'un humain n'est plus tombé ici. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Nilac secoua la tête pour le rassurer, et pour appuyer son état, se releva avec un sourire.

\- Bien. Suis-moi, dit-il doucement, je vais te guider dans les Ruines.

Elle commença à le suivre, et tout en marchant, elle se tourna vers ses sœurs.

\- On s'expliquera plus tard… murmura t-elle.

O*O*O*O*O

Soru poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas bien tout suivi de qui s'était passé, mais ses sœurs étaient sauves, c'était l'essentiel.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Flowey.

\- Pas sûre de pouvoir t'aider. Je peux juste te dire que les deux « fantômes » sont mes sœurs, même si elles ne sont pas mortes. Enfin, j'espère…

Elle se dirigea vers son sac et sortit de l'eau. Elle commença également à retirer son matériel d'escalade, mais quand elle enleva son casque, quelque chose lui coula sur les yeux. Flowey poussa un petit cri. Soru s'essuya les paupières pour voir sa main pleine de sang.

\- Oh zut… dit-elle sans réelle inquiétude.

\- T'as le front tout ensanglanté !

\- Hm. J'ai dû m'ouvrir quelque part, et le casque a peut-être empêché le sang de couler.

\- Attends, attends, laisse-moi voir.

Flowey se hissa sur la tête de l'humaine, pour remarquer une petite plaie sur le devant du crâne. Rien de bien grave, heureusement. C'était quand même assez étonnant, si elle s'était fait ça en cognant la paroi. Il balaya cette interrogation de son esprit et lui conseilla de désinfecter la blessure, tâche à laquelle il aida du mieux qu'il put.

\- Flowey ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi ? Si des monstres habitent ici et que la règle de ce monde, c'est de tuer ou d'être tué, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien fait ?

Il resta un instant silencieux, puis finit par avouer :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison d'attaquer un humain. Et puis…

 _Tu me rappelles un ami qui a mystérieusement disparu._

\- Tu sais, il y a d'autres humains qui sont tombés avant toi. Parce que je ne les ai pas aidés, ils sont tous morts. C'est pour ça que, dès que tu seras sur pied, je t'aiderai à t'enfuir d'ici. Les monstres traquent férocement des âmes humaines…

\- Comme les cœurs que j'ai vu devant mes sœurs ?

\- Oui. Tu te souviens de la barrière magique dont je t'avais parlé ? Hé bien, il est possible de la briser ; il faut qu'Asgore, le roi des monstres, collecte sept âmes humaines, et il sera alors suffisamment puissant pour libérer ses sujets. Il en a déjà six…

Soru se dégagea brutalement

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas me tuer pour prendre la mienne ?

Flowey en resta choqué. Jamais Frisk n'aurait douté de lui ! Il ne voulait pas de mal à cette humaine ! Mais sa réaction était normale, après tout… Il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux autres dans l'Underground.

Voyant son air déconfit, l'humaine relâcha sa tension. Cette fleur n'était pas dangereuse, elle l'avait vu et elle le sentait.

\- Pff… Excuse-moi. Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien depuis que je suis ici. Je veux juste retrouver mes sœurs le plus vite possible. Tu crois qu'il y a un moyen pour que je puisse les rejoindre ?

Devant son silence, elle comprit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Elle fouilla dans son sac, sortit une bouteille en plastique assez large, dont elle découpa le goulot avant de la remplir de terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- En attendant de retrouver mes sœurs en chair et en os, il faudra que je me contente de leurs fantômes. Je vais suivre le chemin qu'elles ont pris, mais avoir un guide dans ce monde inconnu ne sera pas de refus. Tu veux bien en être ? Au fait, mon nom est Soru.

La fleur opina et planta ses racines dans le pot de fortune. C'était plus confortable que la botte dans laquelle l'enfant le trimballait.

À ce souvenir, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être nostalgique.

Juste avant de partir, Soru vit une étrange scène se jouer devant ses yeux :

Un enfant, ou plutôt un fantôme d'enfant, apparemment blessé, se tenait accroupi devant Flowey. La fleur semblait dire quelque chose à l'enfant que Soru n'entendait pas, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, l'enfant commençait lentement à sourire. À un moment, il répondit à Flowey en inscrivant quelque chose sur le sol. La fleur finit par tapoter amicalement l'épaule de l'enfant, comme pour le rassurer, avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol. L'enfant se leva, prit le chemin dans lequel Soru s'engageait, avant de s'évanouir comme un rêve.

Le mot était toujours écrit sur le sol.

« FRISK »

* * *

 **Undertale, Underswap et Underfell, here we are ! Yep, ça va se passer dans différents UAs. Pourquoi ? La réponse sera donnée plusieurs chapitres plus loin, genre dans vraiment très longtemps. Hé, il faut quand même que je garde un peu de suspense :) En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis à bientôt !**


	4. Not so sweet home

**Salut la compagnie ! Voilà le chapitre 3 et... Oh purée ce truc fait presque 3000 mots ! Bon comparé aux livres normaux c'est que dalle (rires). Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et vous laisser à votre lecture ;)**

* * *

 _Je me souviens d'une chaleur réconfortante_

 _D'une musique douce,_

 _D'une main qui caressait mes cheveux,_

 _D'un sourire chaleureux_

 _Que j'ai fait voler en éclats_

 _Eparpillés sur le sol_

 _Pulvérisés_

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

Cela faisait bien deux semaines que Nilac logeait chez Asgore. Ses blessures dues à sa chute avaient rapidement guéries. Le bouc était heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Bien que cette enfant soit beaucoup plus grande que les autres tombés avant elle, son esprit, son attitude était à la fois enfantine et mature. Il la voyait un peu partout, explorant la maison et toujours prête à lui donner un coup de main, vagabondant dans les Ruines et cherchant à discuter avec tous les monstres qu'elle croisait. Il s'était retenu de rire en la voyant danser le cha-cha-cha avec les Migosp et se tortiller comme les Moldsmal. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi les Loox souhaitaient qu'on ne se moque pas d'eux alors qu'ils le faisaient aux autres, écoutait patiemment les conseils des Vegetoid qui disaient qu'il fallait qu'elle mange ses légumes, et suivait les recommandations des Froggit quant à l'utilisation du « jeu ».

Ce qui étonnait le plus Asgore, c'était cette capacité à savoir les sentiments d'autrui, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers leurs yeux. Si quelqu'un allait mal, elle trouvait toujours ce qui n'allait pas, et le meilleur moyen de le consoler. Si quelqu'un était heureux, elle partageait sa joie avec lui.

Quand il lui avait fait la remarque, elle lui expliqua qu'elle cherchait à _comprendre_ cet espace qui l'entourait, comment il fonctionnait, elle était comme un nouveau-né qui explorait le monde.

Tout cela, elle le faisait avec un calme qui contrastait avec son corps trapu et son incroyable force. Oui, elle était très forte : il l'avait vue plus d'une fois porter des charges lourdes avec facilité, comme si c'était inné chez elle. Et il y avait toujours ce sourire sur ses lèvres, tantôt étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, tantôt timide et patient.

Mais… De temps de temps, le sourire s'effaçait, et son visage perdait toute expression. Il ne restait plus que cette lueur triste dans ses yeux, qui semblait fouiller le décor à la recherche de quelque chose d'invisible. Il l'avait surpris, plus d'une fois, en train de parler à un interlocuteur qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Comme elle avait toujours fui le sujet, il n'avait jamais insisté.

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Finalement, Toriel avait fini par la trouver. Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Flowey, la femme monstre n'avait pas l'air bien méchante, mis à part ses grands yeux jaunes qui semblaient la dévorer du regard. Était-ce à cause de ses vêtements déchirés, de ses cheveux collés par le sang, de sa peau râpée et tuméfiée à cause de sa chute, ou de la lueur sauvage dans ses yeux, toujours est-il qu'elle trouva l'humaine _adorable_.

Excitée par la rencontre avec cette jeune fille, elle lui proposa de venir chez elle. S'occuper d'un enfant lui ferait tellement plaisir ! Mais d'abord, elle voulut voir comment elle pourrait se débrouiller dans les Ruines. Elle la laissa donc seule et la suivit discrètement. Le résultat était très… intéressant. Parce qu'elle savait que ce monde était dangereux, Soru était constamment sur le qui-vive, de sorte qu'elle dégageait une aura menaçante qui faisait fuir la moitié des monstres, en plus de ses blessures qui étaient assez impressionnantes. Mais si quelques uns l'engageaient dans un combat, elle se contentait d'esquiver leurs attaques jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent. Toriel trouvait cela pathétique qu'elle les épargne, mais Soru pensait que, comme elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, elle n'avait aucune raison de blesser les habitants, même animés d'intentions belliqueuses. En soi, ce n'était pas très différent du monde d'en haut.

Et puis… il y avait autre chose. De temps en temps, elle le revoyait. L'enfant. Fantôme, vision ou hallucination, elle l'ignorait, mais il surgissait sans raison apparente, ignorant la jeune femme et discutant avec les monstres.

Chaque fois, il les épargnait.

Toujours avec un sourire, malgré Flowey qui lui hurlait dessus, qui lui disait sûrement qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, peut-être, parce que Soru n'entendait pas leurs mots.

Même si les monstres l'attaquaient, comme ce petit fantôme hargneux que Soru avait croisé et consolé, l'enfant ne leur faisait jamais de mal. Alors Soru faisait de même. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher tous les efforts que ce gamin avait déployé pour ne faire de mal à personne, avec autant de candeur et d'innocence.

De ces visions, elle n'en avait rien dit à Flowey.

Puis elle avait emménagé chez Toriel. Malgré ses protestations, le monstre l'avait lavée comme un bébé, elle s'était débattue comme un chat mais Toriel avait fini par gagner. Et elle avait ainsi pu voir les côtes saillantes, les bras osseux et les nombreuses cicatrices qui parcouraient le corps de l'adolescente. De longues et petites coupures, des écorchures, des cratères, et également une grosse brûlure qui partait de l'épaule droite et qui s'arrêtait à mi-chemin du cou, sur le côté. Elle avait dû avoir une vie dure, et cela la rendait encore plus attachante.

Soru ne comprenait pas pourquoi Toriel l'avait adoptée comme sa fille, elle n'hésitait pas à faire preuve de cruauté envers les monstres qui l'ennuyait. Mais avec Soru elle était toujours plus ou moins gentille, elles s'entendaient bien malgré leur manque réciproque de tact, il arrivait qu'elles se disputent pour des broutilles, comme le ferait une mère avec une adolescente rebelle. Malgré ça elle s'occupait bien d'elle, la nourrissait, lui racontait des histoires à faire peur (qui ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment au passage) et lui sortait des blagues à l'humour noir.

Et si jamais Soru avait du mal à communiquer, ou si tout simplement elle s'ennuyait, elle dessinait.

Les images sont parfois plus compréhensibles que les mots.

Un bout de papier, un pan de mur, un vieux carton, une feuille morte, un rond de serviette, le support le plus improbable pouvait se transformer en petit paysage, nature morte ou animal. Cinq coups de crayon suffisait pour créer une main, quelques taches de couleurs pouvaient faire un champ de fleurs féerique. C'était la plupart du temps spontané, un dessin simple, juste une envie de saisir un objet ou un souvenir. Mais si elle s'appliquait, ça pouvait parfois devenir vivant, comme l'ours dressé sur ses pattes arrières, peint à côté de la maison de Toriel. Soru n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire quand la femme-monstre avait bondi en arrière devant la peinture, même si après l'incident Toriel avait juré de la rôtir dans une tarte si elle lui refaisait peur comme ça. Ce à quoi l'humaine avait répondu que rien ne l'empêcherait de recommencer, si elle pouvait revoir cette tête horrifiée par un dessin. Elles s'étaient souries mutuellement. Cette enfant aux doigts de fée, Toriel l'aimait bien. Et Soru l'aimait bien aussi.

Soru pouvait presque dire qu'elle avait une famille, mais ses sœurs manquaient à l'appel.

Elles _lui_ manquaient.

Elle savait qu'elles allaient bien, dans _d'autres_ Ruines, qu'elles avaient, elles aussi, un parent aimant, mais elles n'étaient pas là, elles voulaient les avoir près d'elle, pouvoir les toucher et les serrer dans une étreinte. Mais c'était impossible, et cette réalité lui crevait le cœur au point que, de temps en temps, quelques larmes perlent aux coins des yeux.

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

Toriel jeta un discret coup d'œil par-dessus son livre. La jeune humaine n'avait pas bougé du sol, allongée sur le ventre et le nez plongé dans un livre pioché dans la bibliothèque de la femme monstre. Ses yeux parcouraient le texte d'un air concentré, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mheetacce était arrivée il y a deux semaines chez Toriel, sans grand enthousiasme ni rejet de son aide. La première semaine, elle fut distante avec la femme monstre. Cette dernière sentait l'humaine méfiante, bien que celle-ci était toujours polie. Un bonjour poli quand Toriel lui disait bon matin, un remerciement poli quand elle lui servait à manger, un sourire poli quand elle lui souhaitait bonne nuit. Sourire qui semblait fatigué, d'ailleurs.

Ça n'allait pas plus loin. Toujours cette politesse, un peu froide parfois, comme un masque. Masque qui s'enlevait, parfois, quand elle lisait les livres. Toriel avait bien remarqué son regard plein d'étoiles quand elle avait vu la bibliothèque. Au moins une fois dans la journée, elle en piochait et s'immergeait en lui. Elle prenait tout, aussi bien des contes que de la physique quantique. Toriel aimait son expression quand elle lisait. Alors elle en prenait un à son tour et s'asseyait dans son immense fauteuil. Quand l'humaine avait fini, elle partait souvent de la maison, sûrement pour gambader dans les Ruines. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait, et elle ne cherchait pas à savoir. En laissant le plus de liberté possible à Mheetacce, elle espérait que celle-ci rompe le silence et baisse sa garde, pour qu'elle apprenne enfin à mieux la connaître.

Ce qui arriva. Au fil des jours, l'humaine s'ouvrait de plus en plus. D'abord pendant les séances de lecture, elle posait une question à propos de tel ou tel livre, tel ou tel sujet, et il arrivait qu'elle parle des ouvrages des humains, et ce sujet la passionnait tellement qu'elle en discutait pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise brusquement et qu'elle s'excuse de son emportement. Alors Toriel attendait patiemment que le masque tombe encore, parce qu'elle aimait bien écouter la jeune fille.

Puis elle demandait si Toriel avait besoin d'aide, pour la cuisine, pour le ménage ou autre, et celle-ci acceptait avec joie. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir Mheetacce lui parler. L'humaine lui souriait toujours poliment, mais un peu plus sincèrement chaque jour.

Pourtant, Toriel sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Quand elle faisait son lit, son oreiller était toujours humide. Quand elle sortait de sa maison, elle la voyait souvent assise à un muret, en train de discuter toute seule.

Et quand elle lui en parlait, elle répondait toujours que tout allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Mais quand on cache quelque chose de lourd, ça explose au bout d'un moment.

Lorsqu'elle cria cette nuit-là, lorsque ses pleurs réveillèrent Toriel et la firent précipiter dans sa chambre, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait décider de l'avenir de son «enfant».

Mheetacce était tombé du lit, recroquevillée sur le sol, le drap blanc enroulé autour de son corps trempé de sueur, elle tremblait comme une feuille secouée par une tempête et ses mains agrippaient son visage, les larmes jaillissant entre ses doigts. Elle murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, ils jaillissaient de sa gorge en pagaille à chaque nouveau hoquet. Elle ne repoussa pas Toriel quand celle-ci l'entoura de ses bras, mais elle ne se calma pas pour autant, elle ne semblait pas sentir sa présence. Après un hoquet plus fort que les autres, elle se cabra, avant de cracher un jet de bile. Son corps s'affaissa et les tremblements cessèrent, comme si elle avait vomi tout le mal qui la rongeait. Elle leva les yeux vers Toriel, le regard vague, vitreux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon enfant ? demanda t-elle doucement.

\- Tout, Toriel… Ça fait si mal, je ne peux plus tenir…

Elle avait cela d'une voix si désespérée, si faible, que cela fendilla le cœur du monstre.

\- Je… J'ai peur, Toriel… J'ai peur de me retrouver toute seule…! Elles me manquent, j'ai besoin d'elles, je me sens mal loin de mes sœurs…!

\- Tu as des sœurs ?

\- Ou-oui… J'ai grandi avec elles, je… les aime plus que tout, elles sont là, tout près, mais je ne peux pas les atteindre, comme des fantômes ! J'ai rêvé qu'elles étaient mortes, Toriel, je ne sais pas comment les rejoindre, s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit je ne pourrais pas les aider et…

Sa gorge fut de nouveau nouée par les sanglots.

\- Je… ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, mon enfant…

\- Le mont Ebott… Je n'étais pas seule. Mes sœurs étaient là, et quand nous sommes tombées, elles… elles ont disparu, avant de réapparaître sous la forme d'une espèce de… fantôme… elles me disent qu'elles sont dans l'Underground, un Underground différent de celui-là et… Oh bon sang, je ne sais plus quoi penser de cette situation…

\- Donc elles se trouvent dans une sorte… d'univers parallèle ?

\- Je crois, je… je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'elles me manquent affreusement, je voudrais juste au moins les revoir…

Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains.

\- J'ai été si méchante avec vous, Toriel… Vous m'avez nourri, logé et donné de l'affection, et moi je restais toute seule dans mon malheur au point de ne jamais vous retourner votre gratitude… Pardon, pardon…

\- Il ne faut pas s'excuser pour ça, mon enfant…

Toriel lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et l'humaine se laissa faire. Au fond, ce contact était assez… agréable.

\- Je connais ce sentiment, Mheetacce… J'ai moi-même perdu un membre de ma famille, la douleur était telle que plus rien ne me faisait sourire. Le temps a peu à peu guéri les blessures, mais je me souviens toujours à quel point ça me faisait mal… Toi, au moins, tu as la chance de voir ceux que tu aimes.

\- Mais elles ont l'apparence de spectres, Toriel ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est juste moi qui délire ! Est-ce que c'est impossible de les revoir en chair et en os ?

Toriel se retint de dire qu'il y avait un moyen. C'était simplement une supposition, et qu'est-ce qui prouvait la véracité de ces propos ? Et puis… Si elle lui en faisait part, l'humaine ne voudrait plus qu'une seule chose, partir. Et le même schéma se répéterait.

Elle mourrait.

Tout comme les autres.

Mais si elle restait ici, elle mourrait également. La douleur la rongeait à petit feu, cela se voyait, que se passerait-il si elle faisait une autre crise ? Si elle avait vraiment inventé toute cette histoire, réussissait-elle vraiment à faire semblant de paniquer ? Quel intérêt y gagnait-elle ? N'avait-elle pas l'air réellement terrifiée ? Alors qu'elle tournait toutes ces questions, qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, elle remarqua que l'adolescente s'était endormie dans ses bras. Elle la souleva délicatement et l'allongea dans son lit, remonta bien la couverture et lui lança un regard triste et maternel, celui d'une mère qui soigne son enfant malade.

Elle referma doucement la porte de sa chambre, et partit s'endormir à son tour.

La nuit porte conseil…

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

\- Dis-moi, Nilac… As-tu de la famille ?

La grande humaine leva la tête du pancake qui gonflait dans la poêle – Asgore lui avait appris comment les cuisiner, il fallait bien qu'ils cuisinent à deux parce qu'elle en mangeait beaucoup cette gourmande – et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Quelquefois, tu as l'air triste, un peu comme si tu regrettes quelque chose… La surface, peut-être ?

\- Rien ne me retient là-haut.

\- Tu n'as pas de parents ?

\- Morts, dit-elle en agitant vaguement la main. Il y a des années. N'ai plus que mes sœurs, Soru et Mheetacce.

\- Ah… Et où sont-elles ?

\- Ici. Et ailleurs. Nous sommes tombées ensemble, puis… disparues (elle claqua des doigts pour souligner son propos). Je les revois de temps en temps, elles vivent dans d'autres Ruines, un autre monde. Je peux les voir, leur parler, mais je ne peux ni les toucher, ni observer l'endroit où elles sont.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je suppose que vous ne me croyez pas ? C'est un peu farfelu…

\- Disons que… bon, oui, j'ai quelques réserves à te croire. Mais j'avais un ami, autrefois, qui m'avait proposé plusieurs théories sur les univers parallèles, et l'ensemble était assez crédible. Mais de là à l'accepter… J'ai un peu du mal.

Devant son air déçu, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a sûrement une raison à ce qu'elles soient dans un autre espace-temps, non ? Mais est-ce que c'est ce fait qui te… chagrine ?

\- Un peu. C'est comme si j'étais en voyage et que je leur téléphonais de temps en temps, métaphoriquement parlant. Pour moi, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais on a toujours vécu ensemble, c'est assez… déstabilisant d'être fille unique. Même si je suis contente d'être ici. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas un foyer… Le souci, c'est Mheetacce. Soru arrive à se débrouiller seule, c'est un peu un loup solitaire, mais Mheetacce est toujours en manque d'affection, ça la rend facilement dépressive. Il y a deux nuits, elle a fait une crise de panique et j'ai été effrayée parce que je ne pouvais pas la réconforter de là où j'étais. Après elle s'est calmée, mais si une nouvelle crise survient, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer…

Asgore ne répliqua rien et le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes ; jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé leur fasse lever la tête.

\- Mon pancake ! s'écria Nilac.

Elle retira la poêle du feu, mais son pauvre pancake était déjà tout noirci.

\- Mince, il a broyé du noir à ma place…

Le monstre retint un rire, puis n'y tenant plus, ils éclatèrent tous les deux.

\- Ah là là, la cuisine va vraiment me rendre chèvre !

\- C'est sûr que si j'ai un partenaire un peu trop tête brûlée, je vais devoir me protéger du feu de ses actions !

\- Ah ! N'attisez pas la flamme de ma colère !

Ils enchaînèrent d'autres mauvais jeux de mots en riant, même s'ils n'étaient pas drôles, se relâcher de temps en temps ne faisait que du bien.

Finalement ils se calmèrent et passèrent à table. Mais pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Asgore repensa à leur conversation.

Elle a encore la chance d'avoir une famille aimante.

* * *

 **Yep, Nilac aime les blagues. Je pense que ça va plaire à quelqu'un. Et par rapport à Mheetacce, OUI je sais qu'il y a déjà une âme qui utilise un livre. Attendez de voir ce qui passe avant de juger, d'accord ? Elle aime faire un peu de tout, je trouve ça un peu bête de donner une seule passion à une âme. Vous aimez bien plusieurs trucs différents, non ? Ou alors je suis comme d'habitude à côté de la plaque XD**

 **Une 'tite review ? :3**


	5. Choisis ton coeur

**Urgh, je sais qu'il est tard, j'ai vraiment le temps pour rien en ce moment. Voilà le chapitre 4, suite à la review d'une lectrice j'ai rajouté le nom de l'AU avant chaque passage, si cela facilite la compréhension.**

 **Donc petit rappel : les trois filles viennent d'emménager dans les Ruines, mais elles souhaitent se revoir...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Chanson : Home, paroles par Adrisaurus**

* * *

 _Come my child, stay with me_

 _I'll protect you and your dreams_

 _Rest my child, 'neath the tree_

 _Likes its branches, reach for me_

 _So let me keep you safe and warm, here in my arms_

 _Think of the life that we could live_

 _The joy that it could give_

 _Even if we're worlds apart, stay in my heart_

 _Someday when you've a choice to make_

 _I hope you'll think of me_

 _Think of me, think of me_

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

\- Donc il y a un moyen de se revoir ?

Toriel sursauta en entendant la voix de Soru. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, pour finalement apercevoir l'adolescente, perché en haut d'un muret délabré, Flowey dans ses bras, parlant à quelqu'un d'invisible. Elle n'avait pas dû remarquer la femme monstre revenir des courses. Celle-ci se tassa un peu, désireuse d'en entendre un peu plus.

\- Oui, j'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque pendant cette nuit… Heureusement que ta Toriel était là !

« Sa » Toriel ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

\- C'est tout de même gentil de sa part de te laisser quitter les Ruines, je ne pense pas que la mienne ait très envie que je parte.

Perspicace, la petite…

\- Bien dit, Nilac ! Raconte ton cauchemar, Mimi, peut-être qu'il ne réalisera pas, qui sait ? ... D'accord je retire ce que j'ai dit, ne fais pas cette tête. Allez, raconte s'il te plaît…

…C'est vraiment effrayant.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle, bon sang ? se demandait Toriel.

\- Minute… Tu peux répéter à quoi ce gars ressemblait ? Tu es sûre ? Parce que moi aussi, je rêve de lui. Comme pour toi, Nilac ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Donc… Cette… personne bizarre nous conseille d'aller toutes les trois chez ce scientifique, si on n'est pas ensemble ça marchera pas (nouveau silence). Et Toriel te disait que cette personne était peut-être la solution… Ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence. Vous y croyez, vous ? Mais ça signifie que je dois m'en aller… Mimi, je tiens à ma Goat Mom, contrairement à toi.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et un air paniqué apparut sur son visage.

\- Pardon, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, excuse-moi ! Oui, je sais que tu l'apprécies, mais tu n'as pas vraiment montré d'affection à son égard, non ? Enfin je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas à ta place. S'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut revenir au sujet initial ? Comme Nilac, je pense que cet endroit est plus dangereux que les vôtres. Tu as dit que tu avais un plan, non ?

La femme monstre aurait aimé entendre de quoi il était question, tandis que Soru restait immobile, le temps que son locuteur invisible finisse de s'expliquer.

\- Oui… Je pense qu'on va faire comme ça. Allez, à bientôt, ma Goat Mom va sûrement bientôt rentrer.

Elle sauta avec agilité du muret.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Flowey ?

\- C'est risqué… Pas sûr que Toriel t'autorise à partir…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, un glapissement de colère les fit sursauter.

\- Tu veux me quitter, c'est ça ?!

Toriel sortit de l'ombre, les yeux brûlants de fureur.

\- J'avais espéré, mais au final, tu n'es pas différente des autres enfants !

Une boule de feu jaillit de ses mains et manqua de peu d'embraser la jeune fille.

\- Cours ! hurla Flowey.

Elle aurait aimé s'expliquer avec Toriel, mais il était facile de voir, à la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'elle ne l'écouterait plus. Ses muscles se mirent en marche, et, instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers la maison. Flowey lui avait dit, un jour, que la sortie des Ruines se trouvait au sous-sol. Le plan de Mheetacce était qu'elle parte en dernier, pour que ses sœurs la préviennent des événements à venir, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix.

Dans le long couloir, en voulant esquiver une énième boule de feu, elle se cogna contre le mur et s'étala au sol. Elle ne se releva pas assez vite, elle se sentit prise par son T-shirt et soulevée de terre sans ménagement. Le visage de Toriel, tout près du sien, était toujours empli de colère, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Ils te tueront dès que tu sortiras et arracheront ton âme de ton corps encore vivant. Je veux juste te donner une mort paisible.

\- Wow, je savais pas que vous m'aimiez autant !

Son ton sarcastique choqua la chèvre et la fleur tombée au sol.

\- C'est la mode, dans ce monde ? Tuer son gosse quand il est en danger ? Vous devez vraiment m'adorer pour penser que l'immolation est une mort « paisible » !

\- Tais-toi…

\- Quoi, on n'a plus le droit d'être ironique ? Il faut que je sois franche ? Très bien ! J'ai deux sœurs coincées dans d'autres dimensions, et un inconnu qui me dit en rêve d'aller voir une certaine Alphys pour les retrouver. Traitez-moi de folle si vous voulez, mais c'est la vérité ! Pourquoi je parle toute seule à votre avis ?

Toriel ne répondit rien, et c'était peut-être ce silence qui mit Soru à bout.

\- Mais bon sang, vous ne comprenez pas ?! Je veux juste les retrouver ! Après sept ans à survivre ensemble, est-ce que vous pensez que je saute de joie à l'idée de ne plus les revoir ? Vous n'avez jamais eu de famille, pour ne pas comprendre ce sentiment ?!

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, RIEN ! hurla t-elle en la jetant au sol. Apparemment elle avait touché un point sensible.

\- Oui, je ne sais rien de votre histoire, Toriel ! J'ai jamais cherché à savoir, jamais cherché à vous blesser si je vous parlais de votre passé ! Parce que vous étiez une nouvelle mère, parce que je ne voulais pas perdre le bonheur que je vivais !

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains, et cette fois sa voix ressemblait au gémissement d'un animal.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi sans elles ? Pour _une_ fois, je suis heureuse, pour _une_ fois on me donne le droit de vivre, et tout ça sans le partager avec ce qui reste de ma famille ?

Avec un petit ricanement amer, elle se releva et fit face à Toriel.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? Me tuer ? Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir ; mais je vous préviens, je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter apparemment, alors si j'ai gâché mon bonheur, terminons ce qu'on a commencé.

\- « Survivre ensemble » ? « Le droit de vivre » ? « Ce qui reste de ma famille » ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Aïe, elle en avait trop dit… Au moins la femme monstre s'était calmée. Avec un soupir, elle avança ses bras en avant.

\- Vous avez dû deviner que je n'avais pas eu la vie rose, avec toutes mes cicatrices… Mes sœurs en ont aussi. On est orphelines, on a voyagé sur les routes pendant plusieurs années. On dit que l'humanité est civilisée… Tu parles ! On était des « délinquantes », des « déchets » aux yeux des bonnes gens, parce qu'on ne voulait pas se plier à leurs lois. Le monde est une jungle, et les forts dévorent les faibles. Au final, c'est peut-être moins dangereux ici… Au moins, les règles sont clairement définies.

Toriel la toisa pendant un instant, avant de se pencher vers elle.

\- Bats-toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Bats-toi contre moi. Si tu es assez forte pour survivre suffisamment longtemps, je te laisserai partir. Sinon, tu resteras ici, parce que tu n'auras aucune chance dehors.

Elle la regarda un instant, surprise. Puis elle sourit et acquiesça. L'instant d'après, elle évita de justesse une boule de feu.

\- N'oublies pas, ils ne te laisseront pas le temps de te préparer.

Mais elle souriait, en réponse à celui de sa fille. L'âme de celle-ci brillait, couleur terre, flottant devant elle. Elle lança d'autres boules de feu que Soru esquivait de mieux en mieux, avec une agilité digne d'un chat. Flowey observait le début du combat avec crainte, mais peu à peu il prit confiance en l'humaine. Elle savait bien se débrouiller.

Toriel lançait des attaques de plus en plus puissantes, Soru suait et bougeait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de feu atteigne son bras et fasse flamber la manche de son tee-shirt.

\- Soru ! hurlèrent en même temps Toriel et Flowey.

Mais à la stupéfaction générale, pas un point d'HP ne manquait. Soru en fut la première étonnée, en voyant son bras intact. Interloquée, Toriel jeta un coup d'œil au panneau d'action… et faillit tomber à la renverse.

Soru LV 1

7ATK 121DEF

Seule sa _pugnacité_ lui permet de survivre

\- Cent vingt-et-un… Pas étonnant que mes attaques ne lui fassent rien, dit-elle en arrêtant le combat.

\- Toriel ? demanda Soru avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Tu as gagné. Tu peux… partir.

Elle avait murmuré le dernier mot, si douloureux à prononcer. Elle avait détourné le regard, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne vit pas l'humaine l'entourer de ses bras et enfouir sa tête dans sa robe.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que quand j'aurai trouvé une solution, j'aurai le droit de revenir ?

L'âme de Toriel s'emballa. Les humains qui s'étaient battus contre elle et avaient survécu, ils étaient toujours partis sans un mot. Et n'étaient jamais revenus. Elle savait pourquoi et cette pensée l'attristait. Et pourtant cette jeune fille voulait rester auprès d'elle. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cette dernière âme puisse survivre, même si elle avait mis son orgueil de côté pour laisser cette humaine s'en aller. L'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour elle, elle pensait l'avoir perdu avec ses deux enfants…

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, savourant ce contact rassurant. Au-delà de l'odeur de cendres, l'humaine dégageait un parfum de mousse et d'aiguilles, venu du cœur d'une forêt de résineux.

\- Par contre… dit Soru au bout d'un moment. Ce serait gentil de me passer un habit en bon état, parce qu'avec ça, je ne risque pas d'aller très loin…

Elle montra son vêtement en lambeaux. Toriel remonta rapidement et revint avec un blouson cousu de différents morceaux de tissus colorés, rembourré d'un peu de laine à l'intérieur. Dans l'autre main, elle tenait un morceau de tarte aux escargots que Soru enfonça dans sa poche. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle se figea.

\- Un problème, mon enfant ?

\- Non, ce… ça va. Au revoir, Maman.

Au moment où les doubles battants se refermaient dans un grincement, Soru se retourna pour lancer un dernier coup d'œil. Toriel lui tournait le dos, sans un regard en arrière. Mais elle tremblait. Légèrement.

Soru marchait à pas rapides dans le corridor sombre. Flowey remarqua qu'elle serrait son pot un peu trop fort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Elle l'a tué…

\- Pardon ?

Soru avait le regard vide, comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus. Elle semblait parler à elle-même.

\- L'enfant… Elle l'a tué… Et pourtant il est revenu, et il a refusé de se battre. Il est mort. Encore, encore et encore. Il est toujours revenu, et il lui a pardonné. Comment a t-il…

\- Soru, tu… tu as vu Frisk ?!

La jeune fille sursauta, comme si elle venait d'être brutalement tirée d'un rêve. Pourquoi Flowey la regardait comme ça ?

\- Soru… murmura Flowey tandis que l'humaine ouvrait la porte menant à Snowdin. Explique-moi, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Frisk ?

\- Ah, ça me rassure de savoir que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Ouh, ça caille… dit-elle en resserrant son blouson. Pour faire court, je vois un fantôme, en tout cas quelque chose qui y ressemble. Je sais qu'il s'appelle Frisk, j'arrive à voir ce qu'il a vécu, comme sa rencontre avec toi ou son combat contre Toriel. Mais comment a t-il… Je veux dire, on dirait que cet enfant a pu… revenir d'entre les morts ? Je l'ai bien vu, Toriel l'a tué plusieurs fois. Alors si tu le connais… Est-ce que tu étais au courant de ça ?

\- Ça va être long à expliquer, mais je…

L'humaine bondit brutalement en avant et se mit à courir. Avant que Flowey n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle sortit son couteau, et poussa un cri qui lui glaça le sang.

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

\- Asgore, comment peut-on sortir des Ruines ?

Le bouc s'étrangla avec son thé et fit mine d'avoir mal compris.

\- Je voudrais savoir comment rejoindre le reste de l'Underground.

Bien que la requête soit légèrement différente de celles des autres enfants, le monstre ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. Le même schéma, la même répétition…

\- Il n'y en a pas.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi mal à l'aise ?

Cette gamine lisait dans les pensées…

\- Asgore, je n'ai pas envie de vous gêner ou qu'on se dispute. J'ai trouvé un moyen de rejoindre mes sœurs, ou au moins de les revoir en chair et en os.

\- Est-il fiable, au moins ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça qu'il faut essayer.

\- Si l'issue est à ce point aléatoire, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, il se leva.

\- Attends-moi une minute, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

\- Est-ce que vous iriez au sous-sol, par hasard ?

Il se figea dans son élan. Elle répondit à sa question avant qu'il ne la pose.

\- Dans les dimensions où se trouvent mes sœurs, c'est en-dessous que se situe la sortie des Ruines. C'est le cas ici également, pas vrai ?

Malgré le choc, le monstre décida de ne pas changer ses plans. Tant pis si elle le haïrait pour toujours, il préférait ça plutôt que d'avoir son meurtre sur la conscience.

Nonchalamment, elle le suivit. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, et sans se retourner, il lui parla.

\- Retourne en haut. Si tu quittes cet endroit… Eux… Toriel… Ils te tueront.

Elle ne répondit rien, et continua de le suivre. Arrivé au croisement, il s'arrêta de nouveau. Il ne savait pas que pouvait être l'expression de l'humaine. Etait-elle triste ? Déçue ? En colère ? Aucune parole ne franchissait ses lèvres, et il n'avait pas le courage de se retourner. Mais il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- À chaque fois, tous les enfants qui tombent suivent le même chemin. Ils viennent. Ils partent. Ils meurent. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. S'il te plaît, remonte. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

Il aurait aimé que l'humaine lui réponde, il aurait préféré entendre des supplications plutôt que ce silence. Mais l'humaine ne disait rien, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche quand, devant la porte, il se retourna enfin. Aucune expression sur le visage de l'humaine, rien qui puisse donner un indice sur ses sentiments. Elle qui savait tout du monde, elle était tellement indéchiffrable.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à me quitter dans ces conditions ? Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Prouve-moi, prouve-moi que tu es assez forte pour survivre !

Le monde devint noir, et l'âme de Nilac s'éleva. Asgore remarqua que celle-ci était craquelée sur l'oreillette gauche, comme si elle s'était cassée puis recollée. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas la cause de cette craque. Il chassa cette pensée et commença le combat.

La première vague d'attaques, Nilac les évita facilement. Elle les esquivait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sans croiser le regard d'Asgore.

Elle l'épargna.

La seconde vague d'attaques était plus violente ; une boule de feu atteignit le visage de l'humaine et la propulsa en arrière. Elle se releva presque aussitôt, une main sur sa joue intacte. Le monstre ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en constatant qu'elle avait pu esquiver à temps.

Elle l'épargna encore.

Puis vint la troisième vague d'attaques. Mais cette fois, les boules de feu s'écartaient de l'humaine. Elle leva les yeux vers Asgore ; celui-ci tremblait. Finalement il laissa tomber ses bras, et des larmes roulèrent sur son pelage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne craches pas ta haine, ta colère ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux simplement te protéger.

\- Une protection excessive peut nuire. Tu es si inquiet pour moi, Papa ?

Il ne sut dire s'il était ébranlé au point de trembler comme une feuille ou si au contraire son corps resta parfaitement immobile.

\- Cela m'étonne qu'on veuille ma mort. Ce que j'ai vu est un monde en paix, peu de monstres ont cherché à de faire du mal. Peut-être que ce sera différent, dehors, qui sait ? Je saurais me défendre, Asgore, je sais me battre, et résister. Regarde-moi et tu comprendras.

Avec appréhension, il leva les yeux pour toiser celui de la grande humaine. En tremblant un peu, elle souleva doucement la mèche qui lui cachait le visage ; le monstre retint une grimace de dégoût. Peut-être que l'humaine le remarqua, parce que sa voix était un peu moins assurée quand elle reprit :

\- Je porte la marque de mon combat, celui pour la survie, celui du désir de rester vivant. La mort m'a frôlée et j'en ai réchappé. Cette marque m'a apporté horreur et apitoiement de la part des autres. Je n'en veux pas. Je souhaite simplement vivre comme je le souhaite. Asgore, je t'ai laissé faire parce que je voulais savoir ce que tu avais sur le cœur, ce qui te rongeait au point de m'empêcher de partir, quitte à me blesser. Tu voulais me protéger, et je t'en remercie. Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te demande seulement d'avoir confiance en moi.

Le monstre s'avança lentement vers l'humaine, se mit à genoux, avant de l'étreindre doucement. Front contre front, ils restèrent ainsi embrassés, sans tenir compte du temps. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Le parfum de l'humaine était composé des pâtisseries qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, du thé qu'ils avaient siroté devant la maison, et d'une odeur sucrée et douce, semblable à une friandise inconnue.

Enfin Asgore se releva, murmura un au revoir à l'humaine, qui répondit par un sourire. Lorsque le monstre s'éloigna, Nilac ouvrit la porte, tandis que l'enfant, à côté d'elle, était secoué d'un rire hystérique devant les cendres d'Asgore.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? Ç'aurait été plus drôle.

Temmie la regardait d'un air boudeur, assis sur un parterre d'herbe. L'humaine croisa les bras et toisa le petit animal.

\- Parce que selon toi, j'aurais dû le voir partir en poussière, comme l'avait fait l'enfant ?

\- Oh, tu connais donc Chara ? C'est amusant ! Ou plutôt, non… La partie était beaucoup plus excitante avec cet enfant, grâce à son pouvoir… Mais le tien est nul ! D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Je te rendrais presque service en te prenant ton âme. C'est tellement pathétique, ce numéro de Miss Parfaite qui veut être copine avec tout le monde !

L'œil visible de l'humaine s'assombrit et elle se pencha vers Temmie. Plus aucune expression, si ce n'était cet œil noir et sérieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, à quel point c'est difficile de faire sourire quelqu'un. Choisir de blesser, c'est choisir la facilité. C'est beaucoup plus agréable d'être récompensé de nos efforts après avoir travaillé dur. Tu trouves vraiment que c'est insupportable de recevoir un sourire ?

Le chien poussa un soupir irrité. Bon sang, elle résonnait comme l'autre abruti. Puis il se força à remonter les babines en un sourire crispé, avant de faire apparaître des orbes d'attaques.

\- Voilà, je souris, t'es contente ? Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Maintenant je vais te prendre ton âme, comme ça Temmie sourira vraiment !

Il se mit à rire et lança ses orbes. Nilac sauta en arrière et les évita facilement.

\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à blesser tout le monde, pourquoi aimes-tu les pleurs et la mort ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vécu pour en vouloir au monde entier ?

Elle l'énervait, elle l'énervait, elle l'énervait, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle l'énervait…

\- Tu tiens vraiment à être le méchant de l'histoire ? Laisse-moi comprendre tes sentiments. Même avec mon _empathie_ , je n'arrive pas à te cerner.

\- Mais TAIS-TOI ! hurla t-il en bondissant vers elle.

Ce fut une erreur. Par un instinct de défense, l'humaine protégea son visage de son bras, membre qui toucha Temmie. Il y eut un hurlement, une odeur de poils grillés. Le petit monstre était retombé au sol, la moitié du corps brûlé. Nilac posa précipitamment ses mains sur son pelage, et la blessure disparut.

Temmie restait immobile.

Une patte griffa l'air, puis le poignet de l'humaine. Elle ne poussa pas un cri tandis que le petit monstre reculait.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Intéressant… Voilà ce qui se passe si tu ne te contrôles pas.

Il se secoua. C'était une sensation bizarre, mais également agréable de ne plus être cramé comme une chipolata. L'humaine passa un doigt sur ses lacérations, qui se refermèrent immédiatement.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était plus facile de faire du mal. C'est si dur à comprendre ?

\- Pff ! On verra bien quand tu seras face à quelqu'un qui voudra te tuer. Tu n'auras pas le choix, si tu ne veux pas mourir tu devras lui rendre les coups.

\- C'est un défi ? Si j'arrive à épargner tout le monde, est-ce que tu me dévoileras ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Idiote, cracha t-il avant de disparaître dans le noir.

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

Toriel ouvrit la porte du four et sortit le gâteau au caramel et à la cannelle, puis le posa sur la gazinière. La pâtisserie était immense, mais elle s'inquiétait : serait-ce suffisant pour le voyage ? Le départ de l'humaine était pour aujourd'hui, ce serait stupide de ne pas tout préparer correctement.

Elle découpa le gâteau en tranches qu'elle empila dans plusieurs boîtes, avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son tablier et d'apporter les provisions dans le salon. Le sac de l'humaine était posé sur une chaise, quasiment prêt et paqueté. La femme monstre ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, impression qu'elle chassa bien vite. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille, souhaitant vérifier si elle avait fini de préparer ses vêtements ; mais Mheetacce n'y était pas.

Après une recherche rapide, Toriel finit par l'apercevoir devant l'arbre. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour observer un beau spectacle :

L'humaine dansait. Les yeux mi-clos, le visage concentré, les pieds nus, elle tournait sur elle-même, un bras plié vers le haut et l'autre devant son ventre, tandis que sa robe gonflait et volait comme la voile d'un navire. Brusquement elle sauta sur le côté et plia le haut de son corps, ses bras effleurèrent le sol avant de remonter rapidement, moulinant l'air comme si elle nageait. Son pied frappa la pierre et son genou remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine tandis que sa tête suivait la direction de ses mains. Elle sauta de nouveau, à cloche-pied, et sa queue de cheval battait le rythme à l'arrière de son crâne.

Elle remarqua soudain Toriel et manqua un saut ; la femme monstre la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Toriel sourit.

\- C'était très beau, mon enfant.

Elle se retint de rire devant le rougissement qui enflamma le visage de Mheetacce. L'humaine se releva rapidement des bras de Toriel, avant de bégayer un merci.

\- Cela me fait plaisir que tu portes la robe que je t'ai offerte. Même si je ne pensais pas que tu en ferais si bon usage.

Mheetacce baissa les yeux sur le vêtement en question. C'était une robe simple qui lui arrivait aux mollets, serrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir. Le tissu était de couleur gris perle, tandis que les longues manches amples étaient blanches et resserrées aux poignets. Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- J'aime beaucoup les robes. Je n'ai pas pu en porter souvent.

\- Pourquoi ? Tes parents ne t'en achetaient pas ?

L'humaine ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissée vers le sol.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mon enfant…

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'aime pas parler de mon passé.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, cette fois plus gêné, avant que Mheetacce ne pousse un soupir.

\- Je suis habituée à mentir, Toriel. Je l'ai tellement fait, que, si je parle de quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas, je déformerais automatiquement la réalité. C'était pour moi le seul moyen de survivre à la surface. Les mensonges me permettaient de me plier aux exigences des autres, de leur faire voir ce qu'ils souhaitaient voir. Aux yeux des gens de mon âge, porter une robe ça signifiait qu'on était une « vieille » voire une « pute ».

La société des hommes ne s'intéresse qu'aux apparences, mais c'est pourtant le plus beau cadeau que d'avoir le droit d'être soi-même, sans être jugé.

Elle s'assit à côté de Toriel, dos à l'arbre, et caressa machinalement sa gorge, en partie cachée par le col de sa robe.

\- Mais ce monde là est différent. Il est à la fois proche et lointain du nôtre, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Par égoïsme, par orgueil, je n'ai pas voulu l'examiner et l'approfondir, trop occupée par mes problèmes. Même avec vous, j'ai porté un masque… Je ne peux pas rattraper les erreurs que j'ai faites, ni le temps perdu. Alors, je vais essayer de rattraper le temps qu'il me reste, en espérant que vous puissiez me pardonner.

Mes sœurs sont ma seule famille. Blessées jusqu'au plus profond de nos âmes par la faute des hommes, nous avons voyagé un peu partout pour échapper à leurs vices. Loin d'eux, nous avons pu survivre, ensemble, même si nous étions seules, même si nous avons affronter le froid, la faim, la douleur des voyages, choses qui ne touchaient plus les humains, pourtant bien plus malheureux que nous. Nos pas nous ont mené à cette montagne, pour finalement tomber dans ce monde étrange.

L'humaine se tut, puis reprit.

\- Je ne me suis jamais attachée aux lieux que je visitais. Je pensais n'être que de passage, et pourtant… cet endroit a quelque chose d'étrange…

Toriel sourit. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille parlait aussi longtemps, et cela lui faisait plaisir.

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais être une poète ? Tu parles si joliment…

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux. Waaah, merci !

La femme monstre eut envie de rire devant ce brusque changement d'attitude.

\- Désolé, désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter…

\- Tu es vraiment une humaine bizarre.

Son regard s'assombrit.

\- J'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Avec ma _stratégie_ , tout se passera bien ! dit-elle en se levant et en exagérant une mimique héroïque.

Elle reprit d'un seul coup son sérieux.

\- J'espère juste que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous avoir ignorée. Et… merci. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

Toriel se leva à son tour et prit l'humaine dans ses bras. Mheetacce la serrait fort, comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée. La femme monstre lui frottait affectueusement le dos, et respirait le parfum de l'humaine, composé de papier et de fleurs séchées. Oui, c'était une petite fleur ; tantôt épanouie, tantôt flétrie.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, mon enfant. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Le regard de l'humaine devint paniqué.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider. Ah là là, que ferais-tu sans tuTORIEL ?

Mheetacce la fixa d'un air interrogateur. Puis son visage s'illumina.

\- Ah, d'accord ! Désolé, j'ai du mal à comprendre les blagues.

Toriel lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Cette drôle d'humaine allait lui manquer. Dans un coin, Flowey ricanait. Si elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière les belles paroles de sa fille…

* * *

 **Ne jamais se fier aux apparences... Chapitre plutôt long, dites-moi dans les reviews ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bye, Cao**

 **P-S: xYuakime: oui, Soru va vraiment en baver x(**


	6. Rien de SANSationnel

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi... Je remonte la pente. Je stresse à cause de mes notes, et j'ai déjà fait deux crises de larmes :( Je vais mieux maintenant, il y a des personnes qui me soutiennent :) Par contre, l'écriture des chapitres a pris un peu de retard, j'espère terminer à temps le chapitre 7 qui fait, environ, 4 pages ? Désolé si je posterais en retard D:**

 **Enfin bref, nos demoiselles viennent de quitter les Ruines, et la prochaine personne qu'elles vont rencontrer est Sans, je suppose que vous le savez. Mais comment va t-il réagir, étant donné qu'il se souvient des timelines, devant l'humain inconnu ?**

* * *

 _Un enfer sauvé par un ange blanc_

 _Un paradis dévasté par un ange noir_

 _Et un entre-deux qui se demandait_

 _Quel serait la couleur de son ange_

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Il s'était affaissé, à genoux dans la neige, à la merci des quatre monstres qui se tenaient devant lui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se battre ? Pourquoi ne se relevait-il pas ? La disparition de l'enfant l'avait-il à ce point dégoûté et rendu apathique ?

Il ne savait plus en quoi croire. Tout avait recommencé. L'enfant n'était-il pas heureux ? Tous ses efforts pour se lier d'amitié avec tout le monde, pour les libérer et vivre heureux à la surface en mourant un nombre incalculable de fois, pourquoi, pourquoi les avait-il réduits à néant ? Pourquoi, après sept ans de leur libération, il avait réinitialisé ?

À moins… À moins que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge ? Qu'il n'était, au final, pas si différent des Frisk des autres dimensions, qu'il était prêt à tout effacer dès qu'il s'ennuyait ?

Toutes ces questions le fatiguaient. Depuis plusieurs jours elles tournaient dans son crâne au point de le rendre dingue, il ne savait pas comment en finir. Le fait que tout pouvait être détruit dans un claquement de doigts, qu'il suffisait d'un geste pour tout recommencer, il le connaissait depuis longtemps, mais ça le foutait parfois dans un tel état de rage que, si le gamin avait été là, il l'aurait taillé en pièces. Mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'abandonner, et d'attendre, attendre que quelque chose se passe, comme avant l'arrivée de l'enfant, où sa vie n'était qu'un ennui perpétuel.

Et même proche de la mort, il ne se débattait plus. À quoi bon, si Frisk effaçait tout à la fin de l'histoire ?

Il n'entendait plus le souffle rauque des monstres, il ne sentait plus la neige qui s'accumulait sur ses épaules, plus rien, s'endormir et attendre la fin.

Ce fut un cri qui le réveilla. Un cri surgi des entrailles et hurlé au point d'ébranler la forêt, un cri qui n'était ni humain ni monstre, un cri de _bête_.

Des pas précipités, un éclair blanc et de la poussière qui s'envole.

Deux monstres. Un seul coup de couteau. L'arme est pointée vers les derniers survivants.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, ils seraient morts depuis longtemps.

Un grognement résonna dans le silence, suffisamment menaçant pour faire fuir les deux monstres. Puis elle se tourna vers lui. Il put voir un instant une lueur rouge s'évanouir dans les yeux de l'humaine. Qui était d'ailleurs une parfaite inconnue. Où était passé Frisk ?

\- Ça va ?

Il ne prit pas la main tendue et se releva seul, malgré ses os douloureux.

\- J'avais pas besoin d'aide.

\- J'avais plus l'impression que vous ne vouliez pas vous battre.

Il lui lança un regard noir – enfin, façon de parler vu que ses orbites étaient complètement vides ; mais son visage restait tout de même très expressif pour un squelette – et en profita pour détailler un peu cette inconnue. Un premier point qui l'énerva, c'est qu'elle était plus grande que lui ; presque une tête, franchement c'était humiliant, le gosse était plus petit que lui non mais ! Il remarqua Flowey, sous le bras de l'humaine, et le questionna du regard. Celui-ci secoua la tête : réponse qui ne plut pas au squelette.

\- J'ai à parler deux secondes avec la mauvaise herbe, tu permets ?

La fleur rassura l'humaine, qui posa son compagnon sur la neige, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Où. Est. Frisk ?

\- Sans, s'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas, je sais que pour toi c'est horrible les RESET mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je te jure ! Frisk n'avait aucune raison de réinitialiser, il était heureux avec vous ! Je crois que c'est autre chose qui a tout fait recommencer… Mais j'ignore pourquoi cette humaine est tombée à la place de Frisk.

\- Super, grommela t-il. Une remplaçante. Et donc elle devra jouer à la place de Frisk ?

\- Elle… Elle est toujours dans un jeu vidéo, mais elle n'est plus là pour jouer. ( _Je vous laisse deviner la référence_ ).

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je crois… Je crois qu'elle ne peut pas RESET. Le bouton est comme… cassé. Je lui en ai parlé une fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout ce paramètre.

\- Euh… Elle fait quoi, là ?

Flowey se retourna, et le choc en voyant la scène le laissa bouche bée. De la pointe de son couteau, Soru traçait, sur son avant-bras, deux petites lignes. Il n'y avait aucune expression qui se dégageait de son visage tandis que les plaies se teintaient de rouges, si ce n'est la lueur dans ses yeux qui disait qu'elle était _obligée_ de le faire. Remarquant enfin le silence qui s'était installé, elle releva la tête, pour voir le regard horrifié de Flowey et le visage sans expression du squelette.

\- Je t'expliquerai une autre fois, Flowey. Peut-on y aller ?

\- Woh, calmos gamine, dit Sans avec son sourire qui ne bougeait pas, t'as le feu aux chausses ou quoi ?

\- On peut dire ça, soupira t-elle.

Sans leva un sourcil inexistant, ce qui suscita l'étonnement de Soru. Les os n'étaient pas pliables à ce qu'elle sache. Lui continua de la regarder d'un air interrogateur, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles magiques tombent sur la brûlure qui lui marquait le cou. Un petit souvenir de Toriel apparemment. Il sortit une main de sa poche et la tendit vers l'humaine.

\- Tu sais pas comment on salue un nouvel ami ?

Nouvel ami ? Vraiment ? La considérait-il ainsi parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé ? Elle allait prendre les doigts squelettiques quand une lueur d'effroi passa dans ses yeux. Elle retira rapidement sa main et se força à sourire.

\- Le coup de la poignée électrique est un peu trop connu, vous savez.

Le squelette fut secoué par un… ricanement ? Tandis que Flowey lui faisait les gros yeux. Il n'avait rien écouté ou quoi ? Un bruit de neige écrasée lourdement fit sursauter les deux voyageurs.

\- Hey, v'là mon frère. Il doit se demander pourquoi je suis pas à mon poste de sentinelle. Je te conseille pas de le croiser, gamine, Papyrus n'est pas un fan de la pitié… Wow, un vrai écureuil, celle-là.

Sans réfléchir, Soru avait rapidement escaladé le premier arbre venu, le plus haut possible. Elle se collait au tronc et régulait sa respiration. Puis un souvenir lui glaça le sang ; elle avait oublié d'effacer ses traces. Elle tenta de calmer son cœur affolé et pria pour que le grand squelette qui approchait ne lève pas les yeux. Si son frère avait tranquillement électrocuté un gosse jusqu'à ce qu'il grille, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Oh bon sang.

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

« Heureusement que j'ai mon pull » songea Nilac en resserrant ledit vêtement autour de son corps. C'était un vieux pull, couleur indigo délavé rayé de rose pâle, tout déformé mais qui se révélait bien pratique à cet instant. Le froid était désagréable, mais pas trop mordant, heureusement. Était-il possible qu'il neige sous une montagne ? Après tout, la magie était omniprésente ici. Elle respira doucement l'air glacé qui réveilla ses poumons ; elle se secoua pour enlever la neige qui tombait sur ses épaules. S'il y avait eu du soleil ici, l'endroit aurait sans doute été magnifique. Pour rire, elle tira la langue et tenta d'attraper les flocons qui fondaient avant même d'atteindre sa bouche.

De ses sœurs, elle était la seule qui n'haïssait pas la neige. Elle aurait aimé, comme les autres enfants, s'y rouler, lancer des boules à qui mieux mieux, construire des bonhommes informes et hilarants. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait, par respect pour ses sœurs.

Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Il lui arrivait de voir, entre deux battements de paupières, le manteau blanc couvert de taches roses. Quand on savait qu'elle était celle qui contrôlait le mieux ses souvenirs, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour le reste de la fratrie.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais une chanson remonta de sa mémoire pour se loger dans sa gorge. Après tout, fredonner pouvait chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

 _I'm a new soul_

 _I came to this strange world_

 _Hoping i could learn a bit about how to give and take._

 _But since i came here_

 _I felt the joy and the fear_

 _Finding myself making every possible mistake_

 _Lalala-la lalalalala-la lalalala lalala lalala~~_

Au fil du chant, au fil des pas, elle s'enfonçait dans les bois clairs et accueillants, comme pour montrer que ce monde ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle chantonna encore un peu, puis elle se souvint de ses sœurs. Elle les appela doucement, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle appela une seconde fois, avant d'apercevoir Soru en haut d'un arbre, l'air… terrifié ? Comme elle ne réagissait pas à ses appels, elle tenta de grimper pour la rejoindre. Mais de l'escalade avec un pull trop grand… ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé. Elle rata plusieurs branches, se rattrapa de justesse, recommença la montée ; elle appelait encore sa sœur, mais celle-ci ne lui parlait toujours pas.

Brusquement, la branche sous ses pieds céda dans un craquement, et elle resta suspendue quelques secondes, avant que ses manches ne glissent. La chute dura quelques secondes, et l'atterrissage fut rude.

Dans les bras d'un squelette.

Le grand bonhomme portait un hoodie orange, serrait une cigarette entre ses dents et regardait l'humaine d'un air amusé.

\- Wow, je savais que j'étais un dragueur, mais pas au point de faire littéralement tomber les filles dans mes bras.

Nilac étouffa un rire, ce qui n'échappa pas au monstre.

\- Nyeh, j'allais rendre visite au vieux, et une fille réceptive à l'humour me tombe dessus… Allez, j'te repose parce que t'es quand même lourde.

Une fois à terre, l'humaine remercia le squelette. Celui-ci, en réponse, tendit ses phalanges.

\- Vu que je t'ai évité quelques os brisés… Ça vaut une poignée de main amicale, non ?

Nilac opina et attrapa la main du monstre.

Le bruit très élégant d'un pet emplit la forêt, suivi du rire d'une humaine presque pliée en deux.

\- Pas mal, le coup du coussin péteur ! dit-elle en se redressant. Je suis Nilac, et vous ?

\- Papyrus. Papyrus le squelette.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes un Papyrus ?

\- Euh… Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous pourriez être un Papy finlandais, ou un Papy suédois.

Ce fut au tour du squelette de rire. Puis il se calma, tira lentement une bouffée tout en détaillant l'humaine du regard, qui faisait à peu près sa taille.

\- Bon, où c'est que tu vas ?

\- Secret de famille.

\- PAPYRUS ! OÙ ES-TU ?!

Nilac faillit avoir une attaque. Avec un petit gloussement, Papyrus lui expliqua rapidement qu'il était censé surveiller le coin pour trouver des humains, et que son frère Sans avait sûrement dû remarquer qu'il avait quitté son poste de sentinelle. Il la cacha derrière une plante qui avait étrangement la même forme qu'elle, juste avant que Sans débarque.

Pendant que les deux monstres discutaient, Nilac étudia un peu le petit squelette, qui tapait du pied au fil des blagues que son frère lui lançait. Outre le fait qu'il était irrité parce que son flemmard de frère ne faisait pas son boulot, il y avait autre chose en lui qui intriguait l'humaine, une lueur dans ses yeux, un mélange d'innocence, de foi et de candeur, et cet étrange sourire figé sur son visage, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire d'autre expression. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas de lèvres pour couvrir ses dents.

Elle se rappela de ces étranges rêves qui l'avaient visitée depuis qu'elle était tombée, toujours un peu flous et difficilement compréhensibles, mais elle avait déjà vu ce sourire, cette voix un peu enfantine, cette longue écharpe bleue qui flottait dans son dos.

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait envie de mieux connaître ce squelette. C'était un instinct, une intuition.

« Sans » murmura t-elle pour mieux retenir son nom.

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

Pour lui le temps ne signifiait rien. Pourquoi y accorder de l'attention, puisqu'il y avait ce risque de voir tout disparaître ? Autant faire le flemmard comme il l'avait toujours fait, ça lui évitait de tomber de trop haut quand les choses tournaient mal.

Alors pourquoi fixait-il la porte pendant plusieurs heures ? Pourquoi comptait-il les jours qui passaient, tous plus répétitifs les uns que les autres ?

Il voulait des réponses. Que s'était-il passé, dans le Hall du Jugement ? Lorsqu'il somnolait, il pouvait voir un visage danser derrière ses paupières squelettiques, _son_ visage, le visage de quelqu'un qui voulait mourir.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Frisk ? Je revois encore ce sang gicler, je te revois agoniser tandis que le noir t'aspirait, je revois encore tes yeux remplis de larmes qui ne voulaient plus croiser les miens.

Où es-tu, Frisk ?

Et ces questions qui le poursuivaient jusqu'au plus profond de son sommeil, il ne les exprimait jamais à voix haute, il ne partageait avec personne ses doutes. Car qui se souvenait de Frisk ? Qui, à part lui, était condamné à se rappeler des vies précédentes, qui, à part lui, était conscient que tout n'était qu'un jeu ?

Il voulait juste savoir. Juste une réponse à la dernière action de Frisk. Et il laisserait le jeu se dérouler comme d'habitude.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin et que les battements de son âme s'accélérèrent, il se rendit que sept ans, _sept_ ans avaient passé. Mais pourquoi cette silhouette encapuchonnée avait l'air si… inconnue ?

Et quand l'humain dévoila son visage, son cœur s'arrêta brutalement.

Qui ? Qui était cette fille ? Alors qu'un millier, qu'un million de points d'interrogation dansaient au-dessus de sa tête, il refoula profondément ses émotions comme il savait si bien le faire, et suivit la jeune fille, comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois avec l'enfant.

Arrivés devant le pont, il lui parla, et ce fut un hurlement qui lui répondit.

\- Mais bon sang n'effrayez pas les gens comme ça ! cria t-elle en faisant volte-face.

Il y eut un silence nerveux.

\- Heh, dit-il au bout d'un moment, c'est ce qu'on appelle _jeter un froid_!

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était… sensé être une blague ?

\- Heu, ouais ?

\- D'accord… Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Et désolé d'avoir crié ! ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant.

Sans se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais trottiné aussi vite derrière quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi elle était aussi pressée ? Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement, elle risquait de…

Elle buta contre quelqu'un et tomba en arrière, les fesses dans la neige.

\- OH MON DIEU SANS, C'EST… UN HUMAIN ?!

Elle se sentit soulevée du sol. Un autre squelette, plus grand que le second, la tenait à bout de bras, les yeux brillants comme s'il était tombé sur un cadeau du ciel. Il serra la jeune fille contre lui, dans une étreinte de squelette extrêmement inconfortable.

\- J'AI RÉUSSI, SANS ! J'AI FINALEMENT CAPTURÉ UN HUMAIN ! JE VAIS L'AMENER CHEZ UNDYNE ET JE VAIS ENFIN FAIRE PARTIE DE LA GARDE ROYALE !

\- Ouais… Super, frangin…

\- ET MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, JE RECEVRAI ENFIN TOUT L'HONNEUR QUE JE MÉRITE ! JE ME LAVERAI AVEC UNE DOUCHE DE BISOUS TOUS LES JOURS ! JE–

\- Cette douche de bisous viendra si vous me reposez par terre, merci.

Le squelette remarqua enfin que le visage de l'humaine commençait à devenir bleu . Il la déposa sur la neige, et, la prenant par la main, ils commencèrent à marcher, suivi de son flemmard de frère qui avait pour une fois décidé de se bouger le sacrum. L'humain était vraiment gentil de le suivre sans tenter de s'échapper ! Il était sûrement trop impressioné par l'aura du grand et intimidant Papyrus ! Il papota de tout et de rien, discutant de ses rêves qui devenaient réalité et d'Undyne qui serait fière de lui, et l'humain devait être très poli, puisqu'il ne l'interrompit pas une fois.

En réalité, Mheetacce se taisait et évaluait la situation. D'un côté c'était assez douloureux d'avoir le bras tiraillé par un squelette surexcité, mais de l'autre, l'avantage était qu'aucun monstre ne les attaquait. Elle devait tirer parti de la situation et attendre le bon moment.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une grande plaque de glace. Quand Papyrus précisa que c'était un puzzle, Mheetacce lui demanda si elle pouvait essayer de le résoudre, ce que le grand squelette accepta avec joie. Même s'il l'avait déjà capturée, rien ne les empêchait de s'amuser un peu ! Ils s'amusèrent tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la journée (métaphoriquement parlant, il n'y a ni jour ni nuit sous terre) ils avaient résolu quasiment tous les puzzles de Snowdin. Enjoué par cette rencontre avec quelqu'un qui partageait la même passion que lui, Papyrus l'appelait déjà l'humain son ami, peut-être que s'il aimait les puzzles il aimerait aussi sa cuisine !

Sous l'œil toujours inquiet mais également curieux de Sans, la cuisine se transforma en véritable champ de bataille. La méthode peu orthodoxe qui consistait à exploser les légumes au lieu de les couper avait un peu choqué l'humaine, habituée au calme et à la lenteur de Toriel ; mais elle s'était prise au jeu, malgré sa maladresse évidente pour cuisiner quelque chose d'aussi simple que des spaghettis – qui furent d'ailleurs délicieux ! (Pour la première fois). Durant le repas, Papyrus ne cessa de discutailler encore et encore, tandis que Mheetacce écoutait poliment, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Que c'était dur de ne pas rire devant les bêtises que le squelette lâchait parfois innocemment ! Elle qui s'était préparée au pire en sortant des Ruines… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée ; elle n'aurait pas à utiliser une quelconque stratégie ou méthode pour faire de ce squelette son allié, et il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il devienne son ennemi.

Mais toutes ces pensées, elle les laissa de côté pour un soir. Elle qui aimait le silence, elle ne refusait pourtant pas cette conversation.

Or, la marche (un peu forcée) dans Snowdin, les puzzles à résoudre, les leçons de cuisine énergétiques, la longue discussion, tout cela l'avait fatiguée au point qu'elle se retrouva bientôt allongée sur le canapé, une couverture sur les épaules, dormant profondément. Papyrus décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi d'aller se coucher, et souhaita bonne nuit à son frère.

Oh non, pensa le petit squelette, la nuit allait longue. Et pas bonne tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu les réponses dont il avait besoin. Peut-être que _lui_ pourrait les lui donner. Rassemblant toute sa magie, une aura bleue ardente l'entoura, et il disparut du salon.

* * *

 **Aaah, qui n'a jamais rêvé de tomber dans les bras d'Honey ? Bon, d'accord, ce serait peut-être un peu inconfortable, mais on a le droit de fantasmer un peu, non ?**

 **La blague du Papy suédois, c'est ma petite soeur qui me l'a proposée XD Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi s'il y a des erreurs de syntaxe, ça m'aide à progresser :)**

 **Une review :3 ? Bye bye !**


	7. Quelque part entre les ombres

**Alors pourquoi je poste au beau milieu de la semaine ? Pour vous embêter ? Mais naaan, j'ai fini le chapitre suivant qui faisait 10 pages et j'avais envie de fêter ça. Parce que avec mes examens, mes 8h de sport, et mes cours par correspondance, je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire, et je voudrais toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance, afin d'être sûre de toujours avoir quelque chose à vous offrir :)**

 **Voilà, c'était le prologue inutile. Je vous laisse à la lecture, bye !**

* * *

 _Hello darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound of silence_

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Après plusieurs minutes de dispute et quelques blagues qui l'avaient mis hors de lui, Papyrus était finalement parti, maugréant sur la flemmardise de son incapable de frère. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus qu'une tache rouge au loin, Soru descendit de son perchoir, le cœur encore battant. Sans s'adressa à elle d'un ton un peu moqueur :

\- On dirait que mon frère n'a pas remarqué le piaf. T'as eu du bol, tu passes pas vraiment inaperçue, avec ton costume d'arlequin.

 _Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un tueur d'enfant._ C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui répliquer, mais elle préféra se taire. Pour se rassurer, elle caressa avec gaucherie les pétales de Flowey.

\- Y'a un village pas loin–

\- Snowdin.

\- Oh, s'exclama t-il avec étonnement, t'en as entendu parler ?

 _Je ne sais pas. C'est venu comme ça._

\- Donc je suppose que c'est par là que tu te diriges ? continua t-il.

\- Plus loin.

C'est tout ce qu'elle lui a dit, avant de murmurer un « au revoir » et de s'éloigner de lui. Mettre assez de distance entre elle et ce squelette, c'était tout ce qui importait pour l'instant.

Elle marcha durant un temps indéterminé dans la forêt. Le vent sifflait entre les branches dénudées, il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien qui rompait le silence mis à part ses bruits de pas dans la neige épaisse.

Elle entendit soudain un couinement. Non loin, un chien au pelage gris abîmé, la bave aux lèvres, se débattait de toutes ses forces, la patte prise dans un piège à ours. Cet objet était pourtant énorme, comment avait-il réussi à ne pas le voir ? Lorsqu'elle s'avança, un pression douloureuse lui parcouru le mollet et elle tomba en avant.

Un autre piège avait refermé ses mâchoires autour de sa jambe. Celui qui les avait cachés était vraiment doué… Flowey, horrifié, tenta de desserrer la prise des dents métalliques, en vain. La neige commençait à se teinter de rose. Le chien continuait de gémir, et tirait de toutes ses forces sur sa patte emprisonnée.

\- Pas comme ça, tu ne vas pas y arriver, dit-elle doucement.

Le chien s'arrêta de remuer et leva sa tête vers elle. C'était lui, ou… il arrivait à comprendre ce que disait ce bipède ?

\- Soru, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Aide-moi à te sortir de là, tu t'occuperas de ce chien errant après !

Soru l'ignora et fixa le chien.

\- Ne tire pas. Tu vas t'arracher la patte. Il faut essayer d'ouvrir.

Elle se pencha vers le piège, et glissa sa main entre les dents. Le chien suivait tous ses mouvements. Puis l'humaine enfonça sa mâchoire dans l'interstice, avant de pousser de toutes ses forces. Elle ne sut dire si le goût métallique dans sa bouche était celui du fer ou du sang, mais elle continua, jusqu'à ce que l'écart entre les deux mâchoires soit suffisant pour qu'elle dégage sa jambe. Elle se tourna vers le chien, qui se mit lui aussi à l'ouvrage, et réussit à se libérer.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, se fixant l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le chien s'approcha de l'humaine, renifla son vêtement, avant de détaler malgré sa patte blessée, la tarte aux escargots entre les dents.

Flowey ne put s'empêcher de se sentir dégoûté, mais il fut surpris de voir une ombre de sourire traverser le visage de Soru.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es autant cassée la tête ? Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser tes deux mains pour te libérer et en faire de même avec lui ?

\- S'il avait été trop faible, oui, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Mais il a pu le faire par lui-même, c'est le principal. Il saura se débrouiller pour la prochaine fois.

Elle inspecta sa blessure, par chance pas trop profonde, et se releva.

\- Aujourd'hui je t'aide, demain il faudra te débrouiller seul. C'est ce que j'ai appris au fil du temps, pour ma propre survie. Alors je fais de même avec les autres.

Elle remarqua bien le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Flowey. Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher, elle lui posa une question :

\- Flowey, est-ce que tu me trouves folle ?

Un peu sonné par cette phrase, il prit cependant un peu de temps pour répondre.

\- Disons que tes actions sont… un peu extrêmes. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'humain comme toi.

\- Ma soeur dit que je suis _pugnace._ Ces actions extrêmes, comme tu dis, sont presque toujours le bon moyen pour ouvrir les yeux des autres. Je le sais mieux que personne, ajouta t-elle en resserrant sa main sur son poignet.

\- Je suppose que je devrais m'y faire, soupira Flowey après un silence.

Mais il lui sourit pour la rassurer, et elle lui rendit son sourire.

C'est là qu'il remarqua ses yeux vitreux, son teint exsangue et sa respiration difficile ; on aurait que la fatigue s'était abattue d'un coup sur ses épaules.

\- On ferait mieux de se rendre au village au plus vite. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Elle opina, et accéléra le pas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Snowdin, elle était exténuée, comme si son corps allait la lâcher d'un moment à un autre. Les pièges disposés çà et là, manquant de la démembrer, trouer, électrocuter, cisailler et geler ne l'avaient pas franchement aidée. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre d'attaques qu'elle avait dû subir ; à chaque pas, il lui semblait que son âme se fendillait un peu plus.

Seul le sommeil pouvait la guérir dans ces moments-là.

Dans les rues enneigées, les monstres lui lançaient des regards menaçants, sous-entendant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Sur le conseil de Flowey, elle se dirigea vers une auberge ; là-bas, il y avait moins de risques qu'elle se fasse tuer dans son sommeil.

Mais le risque zéro n'existe pas. Et il en était la preuve, en surgissant au beau milieu de la nuit, devant le lit où l'humaine dormait sans bouger, une lueur rouge brillant dans son orbite.

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

Snowdin était un joli village.

Ça, Nilac ne pouvait le nier. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans ces marchés de Noël que les hommes montaient de temps en temps à la surface. À la différence que l'atmosphère de cet endroit, à la fois calme et festive, était naturelle. Il y avait même un sapin ! D'ailleurs, quasiment tout le monde l'avait salué. Elle ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue, cette géante ! Elle eut tôt fait de se lier d'amitié avec tout le monde, notamment avec un petit monstre à l'apparence d'agneau, du nom d'Asriel, qu'elle avait amicalement surnommé "Poncho" à cause du vêtement en question, vert rayé de jaune, qu'il portait constamment.

La longue marche l'avait quelque peu affamée, et le restaurant « Muffet's » tombait à pic, et lui donnait envie, avec sa façade violette chaleureuse et la délicieuse odeur de pâtisseries qui lui chatouillait les narines.

L'intérieur était très chic. Ce qu'elle prit d'abord pour des tapisseries élaborées étaient en réalité de gigantesques toiles d'araignée, et leurs occupantes trottinaient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient pour servir les clients. Plusieurs monstres étaient assis à leurs tables, discutant amicalement autour d'une tasse de thé.

Elle remarqua Papyrus, assis au comptoir qui brillait tellement il était propre. Il l'invita d'un signe de tête à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Salut ma grande. J'te souhaite la bienvenue chez Muffet's, le meilleur resto de Snowdin qui défie toute concurrence. En même temps c'est normal, vu qu'y a que lui. (Il ricana). Mais t'inquiète, la patronne est l'aREINEgné en matière de desserts.

Nilac pouffa et salua Muffet, en train de préparer du thé. Elle étira ses crocs en guise de réponse et lui tendit le menu, faisant balancer les dentelles de sa robe.

\- Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir, mon chou !

\- J'espère que t'as assez d'oseille pour payer, lui chuchota Papyrus, parce qu'elle te poursuivra en justice si tu ne règles pas ton addition.

\- Pas de souci, je vais éviter de trop m'empiffrer. Je peux avoir de la sauce au piment, s'il vous plaît ? Ou un autre liquide piquant ?

Et sous l'orbite estomaquée du squelette, elle avala une bouteille entière de piment mélangé avec un peu de sauce tomate, sans que sa figure ne prenne la couleur du liquide. Elle commanda ensuite deux assiettes de viennoiseries avec une bonne dizaine de salades de fruits. Elle retint de rire devant le crâne décomposé du monstre, et lui expliqua que, sans épices pour se couper l'appétit, elle aurait pu vider la cuisine.

\- Mais, euh… Tu arrives à éviter un incendie malgré tout ce que tu avales ?

\- Au début, il me fallait un canon à eau pour éteindre les flammes. Maintenant j'y suis habituée ; il faut bien mettre un peu de PIQUANT dans la vie !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle glissait quelques aliments dans sa poche. Sa sœur l'avait prévenue : Sans était très doué au combat, et il ne fallait en aucun cas que ses HP baissent. Cette phrase, sortie de nulle part, dansait dans son crâne, telle une menace :

 **If your HP comes to 0, you lose.**

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

\- Hé bien, on ne donne aucune nouvelle à son frère pendant sept ans, et on se précipite vers lui quand on a besoin d'aide ?

Néant. Écran noir sur lequel pleuvent des chiffres blancs, code d'un monde, code complexe qu'un seul soit parvenu à déchiffrer.

Ni mort ni vivant, celui qui se tient en face de Sans erre dans cet endroit depuis des années, suite à un accident. Être difforme formé de vide, son grand visage blanc flanqué d'un long sourire, tel un masque, fixant le nouveau venu.

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse, frérot, tu sais que je suis un _lazybones_. Mais là c'est vraiment urgent.

L'autre squelette fut secoué d'un long rire guttural, résonnant dans le silence du néant.

\- Mais je n'en doute pas, mon cher Sansy !

La voix de l'ex-scientifique royal se fit soudain plus lente et plus profonde :

\- _Sombre plus sombre encore plus sombre_

 _Les ténèbres ne cessent de croître_

 _Les ombres tranchent plus profondément_

 _Pas de photon détecté_

 _La prochaine expérience promet d'être_

 _Vraiment_

 _Vraiment intéressante._

Le spectre s'écarta, pour dévoiler une immense tache au milieu du code, noir encore plus sombre que le néant et qui palpitait comme un cœur.

\- Les ténèbres, Sans ! Gluantes de honte, visqueuses de mépris envers celui qui les avait créées ! Apparues il y a sept ans, elles sont une cage dont le prisonnier s'est enfui il y a des années. Qui est-il ? Comment a t-il fait naître ces ombres ? Question sans réponse !

\- Frisk ? hasarda Sans.

\- Hypothèse possible sans possibilité d'affirmation ! Sept ans auparavant, les ombres ont masqué le fichier du joueur, le rendant inaccessible. C'était une barrière infranchissable, immobile et silencieuse. Et trois ans plus tard, _quelque chose_ s'est échappée des ténèbres, _quelque chose_ a quitté le code de l'Underground, et les ombres pleurèrent ce qu'elles avaient perdu. Puis elles ont commencé à s'étendre et à corrompre le code, mais très lentement, ne changeant qu'un infime détail à chaque avancée. N'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange durant ces sept ans ?

Pas vraiment, songea le squelette. C'était du boulot de regarder autour de soi tout de même ! Le monde se portait très bien ; Papyrus cuisinait de mieux en mieux, des trésors étaient tombés de la surface et avaient rendus beaucoup de monstres heureux, les shows de Mettaton devenaient de plus en plus populaires, Undyne semblait bientôt accepter de laisser Papyrus entrer dans la garde royale…

Tout allait bien. Trop bien même. Aucun problème, aucune dispute, aucune catastrophe…

\- C'est qu'une intuition, dit-il au bout d'un moment, mais peut-être que ces ténèbres… cherchent à faire le bien ?

\- Tout juste ! Tout juste ! N'est-ce pas intéressant ? En tout cas pas pour toi, à en voir cette expression sur ton crâne.

Non, ce n'était pas intéressant. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir un enfant se suicider devant ses yeux et à être confronté à ce qui était peut-être sa seule trace, à son dernier reste, tandis qu'une étrangère se baladait dans l'Underground, une étrangère dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle puisse manipuler le temps.

\- N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais, mon frère ? Ce que _nous_ voulions ? demanda Gaster, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Nous avons enfin un moyen d'éviter que le monde soit effacé, nous sommes enfin protégé de la folie de Chara. L'Underground n'est plus à sa merci et à celle de l'enfant. Enfin ! Enfin !

\- Et que fais-tu de l'autre fille ? Elle ne semble pas être en mesure d'utiliser les Timelines. Que se passera t-il si elle choisit la Génocide ?

\- Hohoho, Sans… rit l'autre squelette. Tu sais déjà la réponse : _LA TUER ET PRENDRE SON ÂME POUR OUVRIR LA BARRIÈRE._ Elle ne pourra pas ressusciter, étant donné le peu de détermination qu'elle possède. Dommage pour elle !

\- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen… Essayer de ramener Frisk ou…

\- Frisk est mort, Sans. Tu le sais mieux que personne. J'avais pourtant vu un sourire de satisfaction quand tes mains étaient souillées de sang d'humain…

Il ne répondit rien. Oui, tuer l'assassin de son frère avait calmé, pendant un instant, sa rancœur contre le Génocidaire. Oui, il l'avait fait, encore et encore, pour abreuver sa soif de vengeance.

Mais ce sentiment était parti, maintenant. Il n'y avait plus que du vide, un manque, que l'enfant aurait peut-être pu combler. Mais s'il revenait, il aurait peur de lui, sans aucun doute… Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il tendit ses phalanges vers les ombres mouvantes. C'était la seule trace qui restait de lui après tout…

À peine les avait-il effleurées qu'elles se hérissèrent et se rétractèrent, comme un animal effrayé. Une inscription rouge sang apparut alors sur leur flanc.

\- Hoooo, c'est plutôt… surprenant. Mais quoi de plus normal si elles ont été créées par celui que tu as tué ? Quand à cette phrase… Huhu, je dois avouer que je n'y comprends rien !

Sans préféra inscrire ces mots dans sa mémoire. On ne sait jamais…

\- Je crois que je vais te laisser, frangin, et garder une orbite sur l'humaine.

Il put entendre son frère murmurer quelque chose alors qu'il se téléportait.

\- Sans, les réponses que tu cherches, l'humaine pourra peut-être te les donner…

Pour être franc, il n'en savait rien, pensa t-il alors qu'il était de retour à Snowdin, dans le salon de sa maison. En quoi pouvait-elle avoir un lien avec Frisk ? Alors qu'il se posait cette question, il entendit un gémissement.

Il vit l'humaine qui tremblait. Il pensa que c'était de froid, mais de grosses gouttes de sueur jaillissaient de sa peau. Elle haletait, le souffle court, et il fut surpris de voir de la buée s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il lui secoua gentiment l'épaule, espérant la réveiller. Il obtint pour seule réaction une poigne de fer sur son bras. Sa main à la fois glacée et brûlante lui faisait mal. L'humaine, toujours endormie, s'agrippait à lui comme une bouée.

\- À l'aide… À l'aide, quelqu'un… laissez pas faire… tié… pitié arrêtez ça… ne veux plus… J'ai… f-froid… trop… brûlant…

\- Mheetacce, arrête, calme-toi ! Retourne dans le présent, je t'en supplie ! Mheetacce !

C'est là qu'il la remarqua. Il pouvait voir cette autre humaine sur le canapé, des larmes coulant sur ses joues transparentes, elle s'agrippait ses longs cheveux tandis que sa main traversait le dos de la jeune fille, incapable de la consoler.

Mais elle ne pouvait l'entendre. Son esprit était ailleurs. Loin dans le passé.

Et Sans se sentit soudain aspiré.

* * *

 **Avant que vous ne criez au blasphème et que vous ne vous jetiez sur moi pour m'étrangler, laissez-moi m'expliquer : je considère Gaster comme le père/créateur de Sans et Papyrus, mais j'avais vu une vidéo théorie de Captain Hype sur Sans et Gaster, ainsi qu'un post de Toby Fox assez énigmatique, comme quoi Gaster était le frère des skelebros. Que je le dise tout de suite, je me fiche pas mal qu'une théorie soit vraie ou fausse, à moins qu'elle soit complètement tarabiscotée, je la prends si elle me permet de faire de bonnes histoires. Donc Gaster comme membre des skelebros, pourquoi pas.**

 **Ah oui, et j'ai imaginé Gaster comme un savant un peu dingue. Parce que j'aime bien l'imaginer comme ça.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que la petite taille du chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu. A bientôt !**

 **Cao**


	8. Le passé, la neige rouge et les os

**Welp... Voilà le chapitre 7. Donc on avait laissé nos filles à Snowdin, et apparemment Classic Sans et Mheetacce ont l'air d'avoir un problème... Je vous laisse voir ce qui se passe, enjoy !  
**

* * *

 _Bienvenue dans notre passé_

 _A l'origine de notre présent._

 _Dis-moi, doit-il influencer notre avenir ?_

 _Est-ce que nous en avons un, au moins ?_

O*O*O*O*O

 **XXXX**

La neige et le sang.

Le feu flambe et dévore les restes.

Rouge et or.

Eclats de métal pliés, la pluie de verre est passée.

La neige devient eau, le sang devient poussière.

Il n'y a plus rien à l'avant. Ils ont disparu.

Ils sont morts.

Il n'y a plus que nous.

Mon oeil me fait mal.

Mon épaule me fait mal.

Ma gorge me fait mal.

Les piques sont enfoncées dans notre corps.

Le feu dévore notre peau.

Tout ce qui nous touche nous coupe.

Il nous semble mourir des centaines de fois, quand la sirène se met à chanter –

* * *

Tout va bien. Vous allez vous en sortir. C'est ce qu'ils disent, les hommes en blanc, tournant autour de nous comme des guêpes affolées, criant de laisser passer, tandis que le soleil blanc au-dessus de moi passe et repasse.

Lumière. Plafond blanc. Lumière, plafond blanc. Lumière, plafond blanc.

On enfonce des fils dans ma peau. Et puis tout devient noir.

Les paupières se décollent enfin, et les fils sont toujours là. Ils encerclent mon nez, mes bras, mon torse. On me dit de ne pas les enlever. Mais je n'en veux pas. Ils me rappellent _lui._ Lui qui aime les fils. Parce que nous ne sommes, à ses yeux, que des marionnettes, il a décidé que ses jouets devaient être seuls, maintenant. Que personne ne viendrait pour nous, malgré nos appels à l'aide.

Je déteste le Destin.

Je maudis la Mort.

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

La première chose qui fut redonnée à Sans fut la perception de la douleur. Genre quand vous vous réveillez le matin et que vous avez un GROS mal de crâne qui vous tombe dessus et qui vous écrase.

En parlant d'être écrasé, il avait l'impression que c'était _littéralement_ le cas. Il remarqua enfin qu'il était aplati au sol, une pression sur son crâne qui enfonçait sa figure contre le tapis, ainsi qu'une prise ferme sur ses deux poignets, maintenus dans son dos.

Et l'humaine à cheval sur lui.

\- Oulà, doucement gamine, on se connaît à peine et t'en es déjà là ?

Son visage se tordit en une grimace d'incompréhension.

\- Je n'ai pas compris. Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

\- Rien du tout, dit-il en sifflotant.

Il sentit la pression s'accentuer sur son occipital.

\- Je me fiche de vos sous-entendus. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Pardon ? Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

\- En me touchant, vous… Tu as vu quelque chose, non ? J'avais l'impression que tu as plongé dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer cette sensation…

\- Comme si j'avais vécu un souvenir qui n'est pas le mien ? Du genre, l'expérience de la mort ?

L'humaine fut parcouru d'un frisson, juste quelques secondes. Puis elle appuya brutalement son poids et plaqua le visage de Sans contre le sol.

\- Tu ne parles de ça à personne, c'est compris ?

Le tapis étouffa la réponse du squelette et elle dut lui tourner le crâne pour qu'il puisse répéter.

\- Oh pardon, je suis ÉCRASÉ par la culpabilité pour avoir pénétré dans tes pensées. J'savais pas que j'étais télépathe. Tu veux bien m'enlever ce POIDS de mes épaules, et ALLÉGER ma conscience ?

Un ange passa, puis l'humaine poussa un soupir :

\- J'aurais dû vo… te mettre au courant que je ne comprenais pas toutes les blagues…

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait quand quelqu'un n'est pas au courant ?

\- Heu… Non.

\- Ben, tu lui branches sa prise !

\- Bon, ça suffit, grommela t-elle en le relâchant.

Il se releva malgré ses os ankylosés et se massa les radius. Elle avait une sacrée poigne cette gamine…

\- Une dernière chose ; rassure-moi, je ne suis pas un médium ? Ou tu m'as invité à une séance de spiritisme ? Parce qu'on dirait que j'ai vu un fantôme, dit-il en pointant une phalange vers le canapé.

Nilac y était toujours, le visage inquiet mais néanmoins soulagé en voyant sa sœur calmée.

\- Vous… Tu peux la voir ?

\- Ouais, j'suppose.

\- Checkmate, ça va mieux ?

Mheetacce sourit en guise de réponse, puis désigna Sans.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu peux le voir, Nilac, mais… lui y arrive. C'est le Sans de mon monde.

\- Bonjour, autre Sans ! lança l'autre humaine. Puis elle ajouta, au bout d'un moment : non, je ne peux pas le voir, Mheetacce.

 _Comme la mauvaise herbe_ , pensa Mheetacce. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi ces deux personnes étaient capables de discerner ses soeurs ? Était-ce le cas dans les autres mondes ?

\- Heyheyheyhey, temps mort ! s'exclama le squelette. Ça vous coûterait un os de m'expliquer la situation ?

\- Vas-tu me mettre dans un asile si je te dis qu'il s'agit de ma soeur se trouvant dans une autre dimension ?

\- Et encore, il y en a une troisième !

\- Merci pour ta correction, Nilac… D'ailleurs, où est Soru ?

\- Je l'ai croisée dans les rues de Snowdin, cet après-midi. Elle avait l'air très fatiguée et elle m'a dit qu'elle dormirait à l'auberge. Je suis franchement inquiète pour elle…

\- Laisse-la dormir vingt heures, elle ira mieux après.

\- Dites, grommela Sans, vous préférez que je m'en aille ou que je vous laisse seules ?

\- Désolée, s'excusa Mheetacce en se tournant vers lui. J'espère ne pas vous… t'avoir trop traumatisé.

\- Bof, j'ai vu pire. C'est pas un combo de bizarreries qui va me mettre K-O.

Un silence tendu s'installa, jusqu'à ce que le squelette décida de s'en aller.

\- Bon, j'ai rien à dire là-dessus, à chacun ses bizarreries. Bone nuit.

\- Bonne nuit…

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, elle s'installa sur le canapé, aux côtés de sa soeur.

\- Il a pris la chose plutôt bien, on dirait…

\- Hé Checkmate, ton Sans, à quoi ressemble t-il ?

\- À un squelette.

Nilac pouffa.

\- D'après ce que j'en ai vu, c'est un gros fainéant. Et il n'a pas arrêté de me surveiller du coin de l'oeil toute la journée.

\- De l'orbite tu veux dire ?

\- Nilaaaaaaac…

\- Bah quoi ?

Les deux filles se sourirent. Nilac aurait voulu se jeter sur Mheetacce pour la dérider un peu, mais elle se retint au dernier moment.

Tu ne peux pas, tu te souviens ?

\- Minute… Si tu es là, ça veut dire que tu es dans la maison de Sans et Papyrus, dans ton univers ? Comment tu as fait pour y arriver ?

La géante parut gênée et se gratta la joue.

\- Peux-tu me promettre de ne pas t'énerver ? J'ai… "dragué" quelqu'un pour être ici.

\- Nom. De. DIEU. NILAC !

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

Il ne faut jamais jouer avec les sentiments.

Si elle avait su que cette action tournerait la situation de façon aussi comique, elle ne se serait pas autant travaillé l'esprit.

Nilac n'aimait pas mentir. Tout comme certains n'aimaient pas les promesses.

Pourtant, on est bien obligé de le faire à un moment.

Elle s'était discrètement mordu les lèvres en voyant le petit squelette si excité de se faire draguer. Elle avait encore dû esquiver quelques douloureuses attaques, se demandant si cette technique pouvait porter ses fruits.

Et finalement, elle s'était dit "et puis zut". Elle continuerait dans cette voie, si cela permettait de rendre Sans heureux. Parce qu'elle en avait assez.

Assez de le voir mourir.

Assez d'assister à son assassinat, commis par cette enfant, dont le pull vert virait parfois au bleu.

Assez de le contempler, bras ouverts, l'air confiant, alors qu'il partait en poussière.

Toujours souriant. Toujours prêt à pardonner.

Combien de fois cela avait-il duré ? Combien de fois s'était-il fait tuer, combien de fois avait-il dû subir ce cycle infernal ? Il y avait peut-être une raison à ce pourquoi Nilac était tombée.

Elle voulait donner à Sans un vrai sourire.

Le combat s'était prolongé, jusqu'à ce que le squelette, dans son immense bonté (et fatigue), décide de lui épargner d'autres attaques géniales qui l'auraient sûrement envoyée au tapis ! Il lui avait dit avec enthousiasme qu'elle pourrait venir le voir quand elle le voudrait.

Elle préféra rester à Snowdin. Ses soeurs étaient toujours dans le village, et elle souhaitait se trouver à côté d'elles, au cas où.

Après leur "rencard", Sans avait préféré renoncer aux sentiments de l'humaine, et souhaitait plutôt garder son amitié, au grand soulagement de Nilac. N'ayant pas assez d'argent pour dormir à l'auberge (elle n'avait pas fait attention au prix du repas chez Muffet's, et son porte-monnaie en avait fait les frais), Nilac accepta avec joie son offre de dormir chez les skelebros. De plus, Mheetacce s'y trouvait également. Mieux valait garder un oeil sur elle… Pour se dédommager, elle décida de cuisiner le repas, aidée de Sans qui était tout de même un expert en la matière ! Et puis c'était plus amusant de le faire à deux.

Le dîner se composa de carottes râpées au miel, de tacos de boeuf au curry, et au dessert, une tarte aux myrtilles. Les placards étaient majoritairement remplis d'ingrédients pour les tacos, mais il y avait suffisamment de choix pour que Nilac exploite l'une des nombreuses recettes qu'elle avait en mémoire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu cuisiner quelque chose de sophistiqué ! Quand on n'avait qu'un réchaud à gaz ou un feu de brindilles, on ne pouvait faire grand-chose…

Chacun mangea de bon appétit, même Papyrus qui avait enfin fini tous ses légumes, et c'est le ventre bien rempli que tout le monde partit se coucher.

Malheureusement pour Nilac, son sommeil ne fut pas tranquille. Son corps et son esprit avaient beau se débattre, rien n'arrêtait les images qui passaient derrière ses yeux. Parfois, c'est Sans qui tombait à terre, et il pouvait tour à tour porter une veste bleue, ou avoir des dents pointus. Dans le dernier cas, il semblait pleurer, et elle le vit une fois serrer un enfant dans ses bras. Cet enfant changeait également d'apparence, tantôt couvert de poussière et souriant comme un possédé, tantôt rieur et heureux, tantôt traversé de part en part par des os. Et puis…

Et puis toujours cette vision. Brève, furtive, la seule chose qu'elle entre-apercevait était des corps démembrés. Ces morceaux de corps sans une seule goutte de sang se balançaient au bout de longs fils, comme des toiles d'araignée.

Et ce sourire qui lui donnait le frisson.

O*O*O*O*O

Enfin elle put décoller ses paupières, et la vision du plafond la soulagea. Elle était désormais complètement réveillée, le sommeil ne reviendrait plus. Elle restait immobile, fixant le plâtre au-dessus d'elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ses rêves ? Ses soeurs étaient dans le même cas, visitées par d'étranges visions la nuit venue, depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées sous cette montagne. Avaient-elles une signification particulière ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Pour être franche, elle aurait aimé passer une nuit tranquillement, sans avoir à se poser de questions.

Elle entendit soudain les escaliers craquer, et la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma. Elle reconnut la silhouette caractéristique du petit squelette, qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle se leva sans bruit et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Sans ?

De surprise, il lâcha le verre qu'il tenait dans ses phalanges. Il éclata en milliers de débris, et le lait qu'il contenait se répandit sur le sol. Il poussa un petit cri quand des éclats de verre s'enfoncèrent dans son pied.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui fit doucement Nilac.

Elle le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien et alla le déposer sur le canapé. Elle nettoya les dégâts puis vint inspecter sa blessure.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée, humain.

\- Humaine. Je suis une fille. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais déjà éveillée quand tu es arrivé.

Lorsqu'elle eut enlevé tous les morceaux de verre coincés dans ses métatarses, elle hésita quelques secondes.

\- Sais-tu garder un secret, Sans ?

\- Bien sûr, humaine ! Le magnifique Sans est un coffre inviolable de secrets, tu peux lui faire confiance !

Il resta pourtant bouche bée en voyant, sous les doigts de Nilac, sa blessure disparaître.

\- C'est. trop. COOL ! s'écria t-il, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Les humains aussi manipulent la magie ?

\- Non, je pense être la seule. Ce pouvoir est apparu quand je suis tombée ici.

Elle se leva, prépara deux tisanes, et s'assit à côté du petit monstre. Il la remercia pour la boisson, et sirotèrent en silence, dans la pénombre.

\- Alors, demanda Nilac au bout d'un moment, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à te lever au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Ce n'est rien, humaine. Il semblerait que le sommeil soit trop intimidé pour me visiter !

\- Sans.

Elle prit le crâne du squelette et le fit basculer sur le côté, de sorte à ce que sa tête repose sur la cuisse de l'humaine. Il était trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que mes jambes étaient le meilleur moyen pour chasser les cauchemars. Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui ne dort pas à cause des mauvais rêves. Tu peux ne rien me dire, si tu le souhaites.

Un silence passa, et Nilac eut peur de l'avoir trop brusqué.

\- Pourquoi… tu es aussi gentille avec moi, le magnifique Sans, humaine ?

\- Il faut une raison particulière ? Je me suis promis de ne plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit, il y a longtemps. Il n'y a pas de mal à se consoler les uns des autres.

Elle fut surprise de voir des larmes perler aux coins des orbites du squelette.

\- Je suis désolée ! Est-ce que j'ai…

\- Ce n'est rien, humaine, la coupa Sans en s'essuyant rapidement du coin des métacarpes. C'est juste que… Ça faisait longtemps. Mais, renchérit-il sur un ton plus joyeux, ça prouve bien que j'avais raison ! Les humains ont du bon dans leur âme !

\- Cela dépend de qui. Tous ne montrent pas leur bon côté.

\- Moi, je suis sûre que Chara et Frisk ne sont pas mauvais ! Je crois en eux !

Il entendit un choc sourd, puis un autre plus fort, un troisième tout aussi puissant, et les coups suivants devinrent de plus en plus rapprochés. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait des battements de l'âme de l'humaine.

\- Tu… Tu te souviens… de ces enfants ?

\- À travers des rêves… C'est pour ça que je ne dormais pas. Mais toi, comment tu les connais, humaine ?

RetiensteslarmesRetiensteslarmesRetiensteslarmesRetiensteslarmesRetiensteslarmesRetiensteslarmesRetiensteslarmes…

\- Par… des visions. Je peux voir leur voyage à travers l'Underground, et leurs actions. J'ai vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

\- Oh, tu sais donc qu'ils nous avaient libérés ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle l'ignorait.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs, mais la surface est aussi magnifique que moi, ça c'est sûr ! Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais je garde en mémoire le vent, et le soleil qui caressait mes os. Après… Je pense que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous avons blessé Chara, parce qu'il a décidé de réinitialiser. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais à chaque fois que je le rencontrais… Je ne sais pas, tout devient noir. Il y a forcément une raison à ses actions ! Sinon, pourquoi je me réveillerais dans mon lit, comme après un rêve ? Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois, ce rêve où il tue tout le monde, même mon frère. À chaque fois que je croise l'enfant, on dirait qu'il va pleurer… Je trouverai un moyen de le consoler, le magnifique Sans est le meilleur consoleur de l'Underground ! Après… tu es tombé, et Chara a disparu. Je pense qu'il a envie d'arrêter de venir, je suppose ? Il a sûrement besoin de réfléchir, il prend des vacances.

 _Il est si naïf,_ pensa Nilac en lui caressant doucement le crâne. _Et si innocent._ Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait enduré, et pourtant… Les gens comme lui deviennent si rares.

Son _empathie_ lui permettait de suivre le raisonnement du petit squelette. Si Chara les détestait vraiment, il ne recommencerait pas la partie, et ainsi les monstres ne reviendraient pas à la vie.

Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que l'enfant répétait ces meurtres par "jeu".

Et elle espérait que cette idée ne lui traverse jamais l'esprit.

Les orbites du petit monstre étaient closes, maintenant, et elle aussi se sentit attirée par le sommeil…

Dors bien. Demain, la vie de quelqu'un sera en jeu.

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Inspire, expire doucement.

Une respiration trop forte pourrait te trahir.

Elle serrait fortement l'arc entre ses mains. Celui de la surface étant resté dans les Ruines, elle avait dû s'en confectionner un autre. Merci Toriel…

Son regard était fixée sur le grand squelette. Poings sur les hanches, planté au milieu du sentier, il attendait patiemment que l'humaine apparaisse, pour qu'il puisse gentiment cueillir la demoiselle, et par cueillir il entendait bien évidemment tuer.

Ben voyons.

Il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il la trouve. Mais quand on est peintre, on sait très bien faire partie du paysage. La seule chose pouvant la trahir aurait été Flowey, mais lui aussi était bien caché. Leur survie dépendait également de lui.

Il n'y avait pas de vent, et lorsqu'elle tendit la corde, son esprit se fondit avec la flèche. Il fallait attendre le bon moment, et être prêt à riposter si elle manquait sa cible.

Lorsque, enfin, il bougea les bras, il entendit un claquement. La flèche traversa l'espace entre ses deux radius et cubitus, et se planta dans un arbre, de l'autre côté de l'allée. À peine cet information avait-elle atteint sa conscience que la corde reliée à la flèche se tendit et le jeta au sol. Des lianes fusèrent et enroulèrent ses jambes, tentant de le maintenir immobile. Il put voir l'humaine bondir des fourrés, probablement prête à lui asséner le coup de grâce.

Comme si le vice-capitaine de la garde royale pouvait être aussi facilement battu.

Un os se matérialisa et percuta violemment l'estomac de la jeune fille. Son souffle en fut coupé pendant quelques secondes ; ce fut suffisant pour que le squelette tranchât ses liens et se redressât face à Soru.

\- JE VOIS QUE TU AS RÉFLÉCHI AVANT DE VENIR M'AFFRONTER, HUMAIN. MAIS RIEN NE POURRA ME FAIRE FLANCHER, MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS ! POUR M'AVOIR MIS À TERRE POUR QUELQUES SECONDES, J'ACCEPTE DE TE MONTRER MON _ATTAQUE SPÉCIALE_!

 _Je ne t'ai rien demandé_ , aurait voulu répondre Soru. Mais son corps devint subitement lourd, lourd au point de quasiment la plaquer au sol, et elle pouvait voir son âme devenue bleue. Papyrus se contenta de rire et de lui envoyer d'autres os qui faillirent la démembrer. Mais même si elle était soumise à la gravité, elle pouvait toujours bouger. Elle dut encore esquiver d'autres os, le squelette en lançait au moins une dizaine en quelques secondes.

 *** Spare**

\- JE ME FICHE DE TA PITIÉ, HUMAIN ! LE BOSS DE SNOWDIN N'ÉPARGNE PAS !

\- Boss dans quel sens ? Vous êtes le chef de Snowdin, ou le boss de fin de niveau ?

Il hésita pour répondre, parce que les deux termes étaient plutôt cools. Son hésitation lui valu une boule de neige dans la figure.

\- SALE MORVEUX ! À QUOI TU J-

Aveuglé par la neige, il n'avait pas vu le pied de Soru foncer vers son tibia. La violence du coup le fit tituber.

L'os pointu qui trancha l'air faillit atteindre la gorge de l'humaine.

\- TU VEUX JOUER À ÇA ? grogna le squelette en se remettant droit et stable, les os à peine endommagés. JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT À CE JEU !

\- Je n'ai pas à vous tuer. Je ne veux pas.

\- MAIS MOI SI !

Elle avait bien vu l'air de surprise qui était passé sur le visage du squelette.

\- Derrière toi !

Elle sauta sur le côté, et l'os qui avait failli l'empaler se planta dans la neige.

 _Merci Flowey._ La fleur arrêtait le plus d'attaques possibles, et couvrait les arrières de l'humaine. Mais maintenant qu'il avait crié, le risque qu'on découvre sa cachette devenait de plus en plus grand.

\- Esquive à droite, lui murmura doucement une voix.

Mimi était à côté d'elle, aidant sa soeur et l'encourageant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Nilac n'était pas loin non plus. La présence de ceux qu'elle aimait la remplissait de _pugnacité._

Alors elle se battit. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Le vice-capitaine de la garde royale ne semblait ne jamais se fatiguer.

Mais elle, oui.

Elle ne se déplaça pas assez vite, et l'os rouge se planta dans son ventre, la mettant à genoux.

\- NON ! hurlèrent trois voix.

Dans la position où elle se trouvait, le point de vue de Soru avait baissé, dans le sens où ses yeux étaient à présent fixés sur le bas du côté du sentier. Et elle pouvait le voir.

Il était là, caché entre les arbres. Il avait observé le combat depuis le début.

Sans.

Il la fixait sans expression, contrairement à la nuit dernière. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur de haine dans ses yeux.

 _Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant, Sans. Je respecterai notre contrat._

Pendant une seconde, une nuit entière se rembobina dans son esprit.

Devant son lit, Sans l'avait insulté. Craché sa haine, sa colère, à cause d'elle, tout avait recommencé. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie, lui briser l'âme en mille morceaux. À cause d'elle, il avait perdu Frisk, son meilleur ami.

Cette dernière phrase l'avait mise hors d'elle.

Elle avait bondi du placard où elle s'était cachée (être prévenant pouvait toujours servir, toujours) et avait plaqué le squelette au sol, son couteau sur ses vertèbres cervicales. À son tour, elle l'avait insulté.

D'assassin.

D'hypocrite.

De meurtrier.

Qu'elle l'avait vu tuer l'enfant. Et que jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'auraient pu être amis. Si Flowey, en pleurant, ne l'avait pas suppliée d'arrêter, elle aurait commis l'irréparable. Puis vint le moment des explications ; elle pouvait voir le voyage de l'enfant à travers l'Underground, et ses nombreuses morts. Sans, contrairement aux autres monstres, ne semblait pas avoir oublié l'enfant. Il lui raconta les efforts de Frisk pour qu'il épargne tous les monstres, son périple et finalement la libération. Pendant sept ans, ils avaient vécu heureux à la surface, les monstres avaient appris à ne plus blesser, à lentement mais sûrement se respecter.

Et tout cela fut perdu.

À cause d'elle. Tous les sacrifices de Frisk furent faits en vain, les monstres étaient redevenus des "monstres", son ami avait disparu, leur fin heureuse, envolée. Par _sa_ faute.

N'importe qui se serait brisé sous le poids de ses accusations, n'importe qui aurait pleuré, demandé pardon. Pas Soru. Si elle pouvait voir Frisk, se souvenir de lui, alors il y avait forcément un lien. Peut-être trouverait-elle les réponses au cours de son voyage, peut-être les trouverait-elle chez Alphys, chez qui elle se rendait. Quand Sans lui demanda pourquoi, elle fut franche : elle lui raconta tout d'elle et de ses soeurs. Si elles également voyaient un Frisk dans leurs dimensions, alors ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Elle lui proposa un marché : elle chercherait un moyen de ramener Frisk, et de recommencer la partie. La seule condition était qu'il la laisse faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, sans la tuer tout de suite.

Car si elle échouait, il la tuerait, si tel était son souhait. Sans sa présence, peut-être que Flowey retrouverait le pouvoir des RESET, et faire en sorte que cette timeline n'ait jamais existée, que Soru n'ait jamais existé.

O*O*O*O*O

Tel fut le marché qui fut conclut, et Soru le respecterait, quoi qu'il arrive. Même Papyrus ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

Elle était emplie de _pugnacité._

Le squelette était devant elle, bras levé, prêt à lui planter un os dans le crâne. L'humaine bondit, poing en avant, et le missile atteignit la mâchoire du monstre. Il y eut un craquement, un gémissement retenu. Le visage enfoncé dans ses gants, il entendit l'humaine s'approcher de lui. Il releva la tête, se préparant à une autre attaque. L'os dans son ventre ne lui avait infligé aucun dégât, c'est à peine s'il avait éraflé la peau. Soru prit son crâne entre ses mains avant qu'il ne réagisse.

Et l'embrassa.

Sur les zygomatiques.

Il en resta bouche bée.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-elle franchement. C'est ainsi que l'on "drague", non ?

Elle fut sûre que le rire à peine retenu était celui de Sans. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ? Flowey, quant à lui, se gratifia d'un beau combo de facepalm. L'humaine avait pris l'option **ACT** un peu trop au sérieux.

\- TU TE FICHES DE MOI, LÀ.

\- Non. Je veux simplement arrêter de me battre. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Y a t-il du mal à cela ?

Papyrus l'attrapa par sa gorge et l'attira vers lui, enfonçant un os entre ses reins.

\- DANS CE MONDE, C'EST TUER OU ÊTRE TUÉ. TU N'ÉCHAPPERAS PAS À CETTE RÈGLE. SI JE PRENDS TON ÂME, UNDYNE VERRA À QUEL POINT JE SUIS PUISSANT ET JE SERAI ENFIN CAPITAINE DE LA GARDE ROYALE !

\- C'est beau le pouvoir… Mais même si c'est votre rêve, je ne me laisserai pas tuer.

Il la repoussa brutalement, et elle sentit des dizaines d'aiguilles s'enfoncer dans son dos. Au cri de Flowey, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'os, plantés dans sa peau comme une dorsale morbide. Elle avait peut-être perdu un ou deux points d'HP, elle ne chercha à vérifier. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle plus la douleur ?

\- TU… TU AURAIS DÛ ÊTRE MORTE SUR LE COUP !

Même Sans eut l'impression que ce n'était pas normal. Comment se faisait-il que sa défense soit aussi élevée ? Papyrus, lui, se sentait un peu moins assuré. Aurait-il… peur ? Non, bien sûr que non, le grand Papyrus n'avait jamais peur, il était simplement surpris. Si les attaques à distance ne lui faisaient rien, voyons ce qu'elle valait au corps-à-corps ! Il fit jaillir d'autres os du sol, forçant l'humaine à avancer vers lui. Elle vit clair dans son jeu et tenta de résister, avant d'abandonner. Un os pointu à la main, il commença à escrimer, à une cadence effrénée ; coup double, fente, parade, fouetté, garde, passe ; il eut vite fait de désarmer Soru. Il fouetta l'air et entailla sa joue. Elle plongea en avant et l'enlaça.

\- MAIS ARRÊTE AVEC ÇA ! hurla t-il en la rejetant, le rouge aux zygomatiques.

Elle profita de sa confusion pour ramasser son couteau.

\- Personne ne mérite de souffrir. Personne ne doit être en manque d'affection.

Des images effleurèrent son conscient, mais elle les chassa aussitôt. Pour plus tard, les souvenirs. Papyrus était déstabilisé par ses paroles, et la vit trop tard foncer vers lui, arracher un os du sol, et l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur ses rotules. La douleur explosa, et il tomba à genoux. L'humaine bondit, bras levés, le couteau empoigné.

Le coup de grâce.

Quand Sans voulut intervenir, la lame était déjà enfoncée. Dans la neige.

Les deux combattants étaient côte à côte, agenouillés au sol, essoufflés, à bout. Papyrus pouvait à peine bouger ; elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour se relever.

\- Il faut continuer à vivre…

 *** You won ! You earned 0 EXP and 0 Gold.**

Elle sortit Flowey de sa cachette, l'enlaça tendrement, puis s'éloigna, lentement, des skelebros, et quitta Snowdin. Papyrus demeura immobile.

Dans Waterfall, son rythme de marche ralentit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre. Elle se traîna et rampa derrière une sorte d'abri en bois, la cachant aux regards des monstres. Flowey la regardait avec inquiétude ; non, avec angoisse, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Laisse-moi dormir, d'accord, Flowey ? dit-elle d'un ton las, très las. Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si, j'ai peur pour toi ! Comment tu peux encore tenir debout ?! Comment tu peux affronter la mort avec autant de détachement, comment tu peux accepter de te laisser tuer, pour une quête complètement incertaine ?! Je ne veux plus voir les gens mourir, je ne veux pas…

\- Cela fait des années que mon corps ne ressent plus rien… et ce fait s'est accentué depuis ma chute. Ce bout de chair, même… s'il est malmené par le destin, il est un bouclier pour mon âme, contre la mort… un bouclier pour ceux que j'aime. Et si l'enfant… si l'enfant était assez déterminé pour… pardonner à celui l'ayant tué une vingtaine de fois, alors il… il aura sûrement assez de… volonté pour revenir, je le sens je le… sais… Maintenant puis-je… dor… mir… ?

Ses paupières se fermèrent, son esprit sombra profondément, si proche de l'évanouissement, que seule la respiration régulière de l'humaine put rassurer Flowey. Cette fille dont il ne connaissait rien, tellement atypique, il s'inquiétait tant pour elle… Il lui caressa doucement le front avec ses pétales.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Tu lui ressembles. Tu ressembles à Frisk. Prêts à vous sacrifier pour ne pas blesser les autres. Sans tenir compte de la douleur, même s'il n'avait pas ton endurance. Est-ce que toi aussi… comme lui… des cauchemars te tourmentent ?

* * *

 **Je suis particulièrement sadique avec Soru. Désolé pour cette pauvre fille, mais l'Underfell, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir... Mais même dans cet univers, il faut draguer Papyrus, pas vrai ? Ben Soru ne sait pas du tout s'y prendre XD**

 **Ah oui, et vous voyez les moirails, dans Homestuck ? Non ? Bon, c'est une relation platonique/âmes soeurs. Disons que c'est un peu la relation que j'imagine entre Nilac et US! Sans. S'il y en a qui préfèrent une relation un peu plus... poussée, rien ne vous empêche de l'imaginer :)**

 **Place à Undyne et aux Temmies dans le prochain chapitre ! Celui-là, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites-moi dans les reviews !**


	9. Lancia della giustiza

**Si à tout hasard, vous auriez manqué le chapitre précédant sur la fin du voyage à Snowdin pour cause de fêtes, je vous conseille grandement d'aller le lire avant de commencer celui-là. Donc nous arrivons ici à Waterfall, où on aura droit à des Temmies déchaînés, le caractère de Mheetacce plus approfondi, et des leçons de cuisine électriques.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne année, place à la lecture !**

* * *

 _I've been looking at the stars tonight_

 _And I think oh, how I miss that bright sun_

 _I'll be a dreamer 'til the day I die_

 _But they say "oh, how the good die young"_

 _But we're all strange_

 _And maybe we don't wanna change_

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Soru se réveilla enfin, et Flowey poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus ses paupières. Il n'avait pas de montre, mais il était sûr qu'elle avait dormi au moins une journée. En plus, devoir la surveiller avec l'autre sourire figé qui n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

Elle remarqua immédiatement le squelette assis derrière le stand ; en voulant se relever trop vite elle se cogna la tête au comptoir. Sans ne fit pas un effort pour retenir son ricanement.

\- Pff, relax, je vais pas te manger, gamine. J'aime pas faire des promesses, mais je vais pas briser notre marché : je ne toucherai pas à un de tes jolis cheveux, alors ne te _casse pas la tête_ pour ça.

\- Je ne savais pas que cet abri était à vous, je suis désolée si j'ai pu vous gêner.

Sans eut un tic nerveux. La seule personne qui se serait excusé pour si peu était Frisk. Merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui ressemble…

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi polie ? Ça t'avance à quoi, sérieusement ?

Il le jurait devant on ne sait quel dieu, si elle disait que c'était parce que personne ne méritait d'être mal traité…

\- Pour ma soeur.

Il plissa les orbites, sûrement pour montrer son incompréhension.

\- Ma soeur m'a appris à bien parler, à ne pas être vulgaire. Est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas cela agréable d'entendre quelqu'un qui parle poliment ? Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est pédant ?

\- Primo : arrête de me vouvoyer, j'y suis plus habitué. Deuzio : pourquoi ta soeurette voulait que tu papotes façon aristo ? C'est une fan de la haute littérature ou quoi ?

\- Je serais tentée de répondre oui, étant donné son amour pour les livres, mais la réalité est beaucoup moins poétique : le langage "courant" lui rappelait des souvenirs. De très mauvais souvenirs, et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, les oublier, les enfouir le plus profondément possible.

\- Pourquoi, il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que l'histoire de quelqu'un qui a volé votre bonheur puisse vous intéresser.

Même si son ton était sans méchanceté, elle se rendit compte trop tard que cela était blessant. Elle et sa fichue franchise… Le squelette n'en tint pas compte et se contenta de hausser les omoplates.

\- Fais comme tu veux, gamine. Tu veux venir grignoter quelque chose chez Grillby's ? À ta tête, ça doit faire des plombes que t'as pas fait un repas complet.

Son ventre répondit à sa place. Elle s'était habituée depuis longtemps à s'affamer, mais ses soeurs n'étaient pas ici. Oui, il valait mieux se concentrer sur sa propre survie maintenant.

Un raccourci plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bar agréablement chaud. Malgré la clientèle pas vraiment accueillante, Soru se détendit, enfin depuis longtemps. Elle commanda un hamburger et… une bouteille de moutarde. C'était bien le condiment – pardon, la boisson favorite de Sans, elle avait vu juste. Il prit le pot sans un mot, accompagné d'un gros verre d'alcool fort. Elle se retint de lui dire que ce n'était pas franchement bon pour la santé ; un squelette n'avait pas d'organes, donc pas vraiment de risques de cancer, si ?

Les chiens de la brigade canine commençaient à s'agiter, prêts à se battre pour une question d'os.

\- Fais pas gaffe, ça arrive souvent. Au pire, Grillbz les passera au barbecue s'ils se calment pas.

Le gérant du bar, tout feu toutes flammes violettes, avait effectivement l'air de connaître la chanson. Sans quitter les cabots du regard derrière ses lunettes noires, il servit l'hamburger de l'humaine.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le monstre enflammé parut légèrement étonné, tandis que Sans grinça des dents. Question de famille ou pas, ça commençait vraiment à lui porter sur le système. Les chiens s'agitaient de plus en plus, certains grognaient et d'autres aboyaient.

\- Je prendrais une bouteille de lait également, s'il vous plaît.

\- Du _lait_? se moqua Sans. T'es peut-être une gamine, mais t'es plus un bébé, pourquoi tu bois ce truc ?

\- Parce que…

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux chiens, prit une grande inspiration et, le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, répondit par :

\- Parce que MIAOU !

Branle-bas de combat ! Les chiens arrêtèrent aussitôt de se disputer et saisirent leurs armes, prêts à pourchasser le félin qui s'était introduit ici. Mais ils ne virent rien de suspect, mis à part une humaine et une fleur qui se retenaient d'exploser de rire. Ayant déjà oublié pourquoi ils se disputaient, ils s'assirent et recommencèrent à manger, leurs ardeurs calmées.

Un air bienheureux sur le visage, Soru entama son hamburger, sous l'orbite étonnée de Sans. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça… À la fin du repas, Grillby débarrassa et traça des signes avec ses mains. Soru ne comprenant pas, Sans traduisit :

\- Il dit que je dois payer mon ardoise.

L'enflammé sembla se fâcher.

\- Et… grommela le squelette, que le coup du chat, c'était bien trouvé.

Dans le monde des humains, Soru aurait prit ça comme un simple remerciement ; mais chez les monstres, aucun ne montrait un quelconque signe de respect envers les autres, surtout pas pour une humaine. Ce merci caché relevait, pour ainsi dire, du miracle. En guise de réponse, Soru se contenta d'un hochement de tête rayonnant. Il lui sembla, pendant un instant, que le monstre s'illumina.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Waterfall. L'humaine devait se remettre en marche.

\- Fais gaffe, gamine, Undyne est bien pire que Papyrus.

Magnifique encouragement pour un voyage… Flowey dans ses bras, l'humaine put observer à sa guise la zone, qui était magnifique. Evidemment, elle n'échappa pas aux nombreuses attaques. Plus elle avançait, plus les monstres devenaient coriaces…

\- Tu veux faire une pause, Soru ?

\- Non, ça iraaAAAAAA !

Le sol avait cédé sous ses pieds, et elle avait atterrit dans une sorte de cavité. Au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait remarquer les herbes, qu'on avait tissé grossièrement pour camoufler le trou.

 _Oh non…_ pensa Flowey.

\- HO0oooiiii1II11 ! G captuRE Une nue maine !1!1! Tro forrrrrrr !

Une horde de chiens chevelus avec des T-shirts rayés se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille.

\- C MÔa qui l'a EUE !1!1!

\- NAN, c mÔa qu'a eu l'i Dé du trOU ! TeM a le + grO CeRf VEau !1!

\- Qui… êtes vous ? se risqua à demander Soru.

\- Môa c TeM ! Tem ZE TeMM1e ! Et SA c mOn KoPin TemM1E !

\- Hoo0011 ! JeU su1 tEmM1e, est sA c moN c0ppIn teMM1E !

\- Hho0o01ii ! Ge Sui TeMm1E, et ç4 c Mon Kopp 1…

\- Salut, je suis Bob.

Il y eut un gros silence. Intérieurement, Soru hurlait de rire devant l'absurde de la situation. Bob reprit la parole :

\- Ligotez-la, et amenez-la à notre chef. Il décidera ce qu'on fera d'elle.

D'accord, ça c'était moins amusant.

En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva noyée sous les noeuds, tandis que les Temmies la transportaient au galop sur leurs dos. Flowey était posé sur son ventre et la regardait d'un air désolé. De quoi voulait-il s'excuser ?

Arrivés au village des Temmies, on la balança brutalement sur le sol. Un monstre s'éloigna, la figure couverte de boutons. L'humaine remarqua un autre Temmie, juché sur un carton.

\- Bras VeAU les gA ! Vous zêtes trrrrro for !1!

Il vibrait tellement il était excité.

\- On fÉ kôA chef ? On la transs FOrme eN sAuT 6 ?!

\- On l'aN pAIlle ! 0n en fé UnE Pou pET !1!

\- NaN ! répondit le chef. Tem La VenT Et il oRa des SOus pouRrrRR le coLLe leG !1!1!

Bon, il était temps d'en finir avec cette histoire. Elle s'agita un peu pour faire tomber sa bourse, qu'elle poussa vers Temmie.

\- Il y a un peu plus de 2000 G là-dedans. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour payer le… colle leg ?

\- YayAYayaYaYAyAyayaYayAaAAaa !

Elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle avait cassé Temmie. En réalité, il criait de joie.

\- TEm pOuX raT aPPreNdRe pl1 de tRUcs et nOUs rendRE fiErS !1!1! YayA ! MercI la best y0le ! M1tenant on peut te tranSf0RmEr en TeMm1s fLakEs !

 _Aïe._

\- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! cria Flowey en repoussant les assauts des Temmies.

D'un coup de liane, il renversa plusieurs monstres ; mais quand l'un tombait, d'autres revenaient à la charge. Bon sang, si ça continuait il allait être submergé…

On entendit soudain un aboiement.

\- No0Oo0oOonNn ! PaS lE K beAU !1!1!

Un chien, le chien de Snowdin, bondit dans la foule et mordit sans s'arrêter.

\- Tem AimE pÔ LeS k BeaU !

Le chien se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Soru, et, en quelques coups de dents, trancha les liens qui la retenaient. Elle ne se fit pas prier et détala le plus vite possible.

Une fois à distance respectable du village des Temmies, elle s'arrêta pour souffler, le chien à ses côtés. Elle le remercia du regard, et il répondit par un "De rien !" aboyé.

C'est Flowey qui remarqua le premier que l'endroit était complètement silencieux. Il y eut un sifflement, une explosion ; à l'endroit où se tenait le chien, il n'y avait plus qu'un trou béant. Un monstre, habillé d'une armure, fixait l'humaine et son ami végétal.

L'Undying venait de faire son entrée.

\- Alors c'est ÇA qui est venu à bout de Papyrus ? Cet imbécile ne sait vraiment pas faire son travail, quoi de plus surprenant ?

\- Je vous interdis de parler de lui ainsi ! C'est un incroyable combattant !

Flowey lui lança un regard, l'air de dire _mais pourquoi tu le défends ?!_

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Il s'est fait battre, point barre. Il devait être vraiment pathétique, pour que tu l'épargnes.

Soru avait bondi vers Undyne.

\- Arrête ! C'est du suicide !

La lance d'Undyne balaya l'air et l'humaine avec. Son corps cogna le mur avec violence.

\- L'élève et le maître se ressemblent…

Des centaines de lances apparurent et s'abattirent violemment. Soru serra les dents sous ce déluge, protégeant Flowey du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tandis que ses vêtements partaient en lambeaux.

\- Plutôt… étonnant, constata Undyne devant la barre de vie presque pleine de l'humaine. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a mise en garde.

\- Sauve-toi, murmura Flowey, sauve-toi vite.

Elle ne le se fit pas dire deux fois, et courut aussi loin que ses jambes le pouvaient, Undyne sur ses talons. Les lances continuaient de pleuvoir, secouant Waterfall de leurs explosions.

\- Fiche-lui la paix !

\- Kid ?!

Monster Kid avait jailli des fourrés et s'était interposé.

\- Laisse-la tranquille !

\- Kid, à quoi tu joues ?!

Pour toute réponse, il s'élança vers la guerrière. Cette humaine l'avait protégé, parlé avec gentillesse alors qu'il n'était qu'un minable, et lui avait appris à se battre, alors que tout le monde disait qu'il était un incapable ! Même si Undyne était son mentor, pas question qu'elle touche à l'humaine ! Les paroles de Soru lui revinrent en mémoire :

 _Contre un ennemi plus grand que toi, cours vers lui le plus vite possible, prends ton élan, bondit, et ta tête fera le reste du travail._

La tête en question, grâce à la course, fut propulsée à toute vitesse et cogna le menton d'Undyne. Le choc fut suffisant pour l'étourdir. Les deux compères en profitèrent pour filer le plus vite possible. D'un mouvement de tête Soru remercia le petit monstre, qui se contenta de grommeler avant de disparaître.

Elle entendit le sifflement trop tard.

\- UNDYNE ! NE LA TUE PAS !

Le sol explosa à quelques centimètres dans son dos ; le souffle du choc fut suffisant pour la projeter hors du sentier. Elle atterrit violemment dans l'eau, vidant brutalement ses poumons. Elle se débattit, remonta et aspira goûlument l'air. Avec horreur, elle constata qu'elle avait lâché Flowey. Où était il ? Alors qu'elle le cherchait du regard, elle remarqua que la rive s'éloignait. Non, c'était elle qui était tirée en arrière ! Elle entendit derrière le grondement caractéristique d'une cascade.

\- Non non NON ! hurla t-elle en essayant de lutter contre le courant.

Peine perdue. Le grondement se faisait de plus en plus proche, l'eau attirait irrémédiablement l'humaine.

Le vide, sous ses pieds.

Le plafond parsemé de points brillants, au-dessus d'elle.

Le choc, violent, et le noir.

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

Plus d'air.

Elle plongea dans ce monde inhospitalier, et pourtant si beau. Profond, encore plus profond.

Comment l'eau pouvait-elle briller ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle était bien, dans ce monde de silence. Sous l'eau, nul ne pouvait la voir. Elle pouvait se déplacer dans les trois dimensions comme elle le souhaitait. La vie sous-marine était étrangement la même que celle de la surface, et elle eut l'impression, pendant un instant, d'être retournée dans les lacs de ses voyages, et les souvenirs surgissaient de son inconscient. Quand elle irait dans le monde de ses soeurs, pourrait-elle retrouver la nature qui avait bercée son adolescence ? C'était un voeu égoïste, car elle avait bien compris que le reste de la fratrie s'était familiarisé avec le peuple souterrain. Ce n'était pas juste… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils lui volent sa famille ?

Enfin, ses poumons atteignirent leur limite, et elle commença à remonter. Crevant la surface, elle resta quelques temps à flotter, le regard posé sur le plafond. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pu se retrouver dans l'eau, son élément favori ? Cette matière si particulière entourait tout son corps comme un cocon frais. Waterfall était devenu son coin préféré.

Sauf qu'il y avait Undyne pour gâcher le tableau.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, son regard menaçant était lourd de significations. Et leur première rencontre… Si on pouvait appeler ça une rencontre ! La jeune humaine avait failli être empalée par les centaines de lances qu'Undyne avait jeté depuis l'autre côté de la rive. La capitaine de la garde royale était franchement effrayante et prête à tout pour lui faire la peau, et nul doute qu'elle serait un obstacle plus coriace que Papyrus.

Ah oui tiens, que devenait-il, Papyrus ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il disait à Undyne qu'il avait capturé l'humaine, mais qu'il l'avait laissé faire une course importante. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait vite.

Quel naïf.

Elle lui avait confectionné un bracelet en gage de sa sincérité, et lui avait expliqué qu'à la surface, offrir un cadeau est une preuve que l'on ne trahirait jamais sa promesse. Il avait, bien entendu, gobé cette histoire. Bon il y avait une part de véracité là-dedans, mais les humains avaient depuis longtemps oublié, ironiquement, les valeurs "humaines" qu'on attachait aux objets. On se contentait aujourd'hui de noyer ceux qu'on voulait acheter sous les cadeaux.

Il était temps de sortir. Mieux valait se dépêcher d'affronter Undyne, avant que Soru ne se remette en marche. Elle souhaitait ardemment qu'elle s'en sorte saine et sauve. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Ainsi commença sa marche à travers Waterfall. Elle affronta divers monstres, regarda dans un télescope qui lui peignit l'oeil en rouge, rencontra Shyren, Gerson, écouta les murmures des fleurs Echo. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait de marcher en compagnie de Monster Kid, parlant encore et toujours d'Undyne, avec des yeux brillants.

\- Wowie ! Alors tu as rencontré Undyne ? Elle est cool, hein ?

\- Très cool et très dangereuse. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu l'admires autant.

\- Ouiiii ! Elle est trop géniale ! Je veux trop être comme elle ! Elle me dit que je suis trop jeune et que je devrais suivre ses conseils, mais je sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée…

\- Pourquoi ? Que te dit-elle ?

\- Elle pense que je devrais pas être avec toi. Elle dit que tu es trop violente.

\- C'est à toi de voir. Si tu me fais assez confiance pour rester avec moi, c'est ton choix.

\- T'as raison ! Hé attends, j'ai oublié un truc ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Il fit demi-tour et commença à courir. Mheetacce compta dans sa tête.

 _3… 2… 1…_

Au zéro, Monster Kid trébucha et s'étala tête la première. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire ; même si elle savait d'avance la blague, la chute était plutôt comique. Voir l'avenir était quelque chose d'étrange, mais pratique.

Tout comme Soru qui était quasiment invulnérable, tout comme Nilac qui guérissait et ouvrait les blessures, Checkmate avait obtenu une faculté, depuis la chute dans ce monde, celle de prédire le futur. Pourquoi l'avait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait, mais c'est grâce à ce "pouvoir" qu'elle sortait des combats sans trop de blessures. Mais ce n'était pas une protection garantie ; les visions étaient aléatoires et surgissaient à son insu, sans qu'elle puisse choisir le moment à prédire, l'événement pouvait tout aussi bien se produire dans quelques secondes que dans une heure, peut-être plus ? Mais elle avait bonne mémoire, et se souvenait de chaque vision, l'aidant au moment opportun. Ainsi, elle savait qu'elle rencontrait Undyne encore une fois, elle ignorait quand, mais elle savait que cela se déroulerait sur un pont. C'est donc sans grande crainte qu'elle continua sa découverte de Waterfall.

Enfin vint l'heure de la rencontre.

Elle courut, encore et encore, sautant et esquivant les lances qui sortaient du sol. Elle s'arrêta juste à temps quand le pont se termina en cul-de-sac. Elle entendit les pas métalliques frapper le sol et s'approcher d'elle.

\- Sept.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Sans se retourner, Mheetacce avait levé les mains et déplié sept doigts.

\- Sept, les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Sept, les jours en une semaine. Sept, les notes d'une octave. Sept, les péchés capitaux. Sept, les cieux tout là-haut. Sept, le chiffre qui porte bonheur à la surface.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait sa litanie, elle avait lentement pivoté, pour finalement faire face à la guerrière.

\- Sept, les années écoulées, depuis que la mort a frappé à ma porte. Sept, les âmes nécessaires, pour libérer les monstres de la terre. Undyne, je te salue.

Avant que le monstre n'ait pu réagir, la jeune humaine avait sauté dans le vide, sans pousser un cri.

O*O*O*O*O

\- Regarde, regarde, regarde ! C'est une humaine, une humaine !

\- Oui… … … C'est celle que j'ai rencontrée dans les Ruines… … Elle était très polie… …

\- Polie ? POLIE ?! Elle a osé s'adresser à mon ami dans les Ruines, et ce qu'elle lui a dit était RÉVOLTANT, AFFREUX, INSULTANT !

\- Ah bon… ? Tu as tendance à déformer ce que les gens disent… … Sans être impoli… …

\- Peu importe, n'importe ! C'est une humaine et il faut la – AH ! Elle s'est réveillée !

Mheetacce avait ouvert les yeux, un peu sonnée par la chute, sur un fantôme, l'esprit Napstablook avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié dans les Ruines. Et il était accompagné d'un… mannequin surexcité qui perdait des kilos de coton à force de s'agiter ?

\- Oh… … … Pardon… … Nous t'avons dérangée … … ? Oh non… … … …

\- Vite, vite, vite ! Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'attaque !

Le mannequin fit apparaître plusieurs couteaux et se mit à les lancer dans tous les sens. Certains se figèrent dans les murs, d'autres traversèrent Napstablook, et quelques-uns se plantèrent autour de l'humaine.

\- Raté, raté ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je remets ça !

\- Arrête… … … Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un… … Stop… …

Le fantôme pleura des larmes d'acide qui manquèrent de désintégrer le Mad Dummy. Il battit en retraite, laissant Mheetacce et Napstablook seuls.

\- Désolé… … C'est très agréable de dormir, et mon cousin et moi, on t'a gêné… … …

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! Je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir… attends, c'était ton COUSIN ?!

\- Oui… … Il aime bien occuper des mannequins… …

 _Drôle de famille,_ pensa l'humaine. Napstablook était l'un des rares monstres qu'elle appréciait. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais que cette petite boule de guimauve lui soit venue en aide lui faisait beaucoup plaisir.

\- Checkmate, si tu ne me demandais pas de parler poliment, il y a longtemps que j'aurais lâché une bordée de jurons. Ne saute. Plus jamais. Sans me prévenir.

Mheetacce haussa les épaules pour signifier à sa soeur qu'elle était désolée. La géante la fixait d'un air meurtrier. Elle remarqua les quelques pansements qui zébraient la partie découverte de son visage. Sa soeur comprit son regard.

\- Rien de grave. Tu ferais mieux d'avancer avant que Soru n'arrive.

Elle hocha la tête. Mais bon, rien ne l'empêchait de terminer sa visite, elle sentait qu'elle était presque arrivée, elle pouvait encore profiter.

La chute l'ayant légèrement étourdie, elle se reposa un peu chez Napstablook. Beaucoup de monstres avaient le sens de l'hospitalité. Ils écoutèrent un peu de musique, allongés sur le sol. Le fantôme était doué pour composer.

\- Napstablook… demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment. Est-ce que tu penses que, si l'on a fait un choix, quoique l'on fasse, les conséquences nous poursuivront toujours ? Doit-on les porter toute sa vie, et donc subir les critiques des autres ?

\- Oh… … … … … Je ne sais pas… … … Pourquoi tu me le demandes, si ça ne te pose pas problème de répondre ? … …

\- Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment de regrets. Parce que malgré ce que j'ai fait, je pense toujours que j'ai fait le bon choix. Si, envers et contre tous, je suis convaincue que c'était nécessaire, suis-je quelqu'un de haïssable au yeux des autres ? Pardon si mon raisonnement est dur à suivre, je suis toujours un peu contradictoire.

\- Oh… … Si mon avis pourrait t'intéresser… … … … … Les autres peuvent être très blessés par tes actions, mais si ça te rend heureuse… … … … J'ai un… Quelqu'un dont j'étais très proche qui a fait un choix, et ça m'a rendu très triste… … … … … Mais je suppose qu'il est heureux aujourd'hui, parce qu'il est enfin ce qu'il voulait être… … … … Pardon si mon exemple n'est pas très convaincant, mais il y a toi, et puis les autres… … … … Qui a raison et qui a tort, je ne sais pas, mais parfois les deux partis ne peuvent pas être comblés… … … …

Mheetacce lui adressa un doux sourire. Mais s'il savait la vérité, il serait horrifié à coup sûr. Même après tant d'années, le regard des autres l'inquiétait toujours. La plaie dans son âme n'avait pas guéri, et ne guérirait peut-être jamais…

Elle salua le fantôme et reprit sa route. Il était l'heure du dernier affrontement. Undyne était jugée sur sa falaise, toisant de très haut l'humaine.

\- Tu es encore là, hein ? Tu es vraiment déterminé, humain. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire assassin ? Combien de monstres as-tu tué, avant d'arriver ici ? Tu es un danger, une menace, tu ne mérites même pas de connaître l'histoire de la guerre entre humains et monstres !

\- Il y a très longtemps…

\- Tais-toi ! Profite de tes dernières secondes, humain, il est temps pour toi de mourir !

La femme-poisson bondit, atterrit devant l'humaine, et commença à attaquer. Mheetacce ne chercha pas à répliquer.

\- C'est une blague ? Ho, princesse, tu es violente, non ? T'attends quoi ? On est censé se battre !

Elle regarda les statistiques de l'humaine :

Mheetacce LV 5

HP 40 ATK 5 DEF 18

La _stratégie_ n'implique pas les sentiments

\- Bon d'accord, grommela Undyne, c'est pas avec ça que tu vas me faire de gros dégâts. C'est quoi ton arme ?

Elle remarqua un peu trop tard que l'humaine tenait sa cape mouillée comme un toréador. Alourdi par l'eau, le tissu projeté sur le visage d'Undyne eut l'effet d'un gourdin. En quelques secondes, Mheetacce avait enroulé sa cape autour de la gorge de son adversaire, s'était postée derrière elle et avait frappé l'arrière de ses genoux, la forçant à s'agenouiller. Le manque d'air rendait Undyne de plus en plus faible.

\- Vous êtes forte, Undyne, je l'approuve ; mais vous n'avez pas tué, vous n'avez pas cette facilité pour blesser. Moi, je suis faite de LOVE. Tant pis si les cendres collent à ma peau, rien, vous m'entendez, rien ne m'empêchera de terminer ma quête. Je suppose que vous me détestez, pas vrai ?

Elle entendit un cri, des larmes, versées devant une image de la femme-poisson qui partait en poussière, une blouse qui devenait humide, et un futur compromis. Ah, c'était donc comme ça.

Elle desserra son emprise pour permettre à Undyne de respirer un peu mieux.

\- Mais je ne vous tuerais pas. Je suis devenue suffisamment forte, je n'ai pas besoin d'un surplus de poussière. Papyrus serait triste si vous n'étiez plus là, il vous admire beaucoup.

Undyne se libéra de son emprise et se releva, la menaçant de sa lance.

\- Espèce de…

\- Avancez d'un seul pas, et je me déchire l'âme. Seriez-vous prête à risquer la liberté de votre peuple ?

Elle tenait son âme en main, et son regard prouvait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Avec un soupir de rage, Undyne baissa son arme.

\- Si je te retrouve, je te transforme en hachis, sale humain.

\- Nous serons peut-être amenées à nous rencontrer encore une fois. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir mon amie, ni de me pardonner. Mais… Lorsque j'aurais terminé ma quête, je reviendrai vous voir, et alors vous rendrez justice à ceux que j'ai tués.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est pas du baratin ?

Pour toute réponse, Mheetacce dégagea le col de sa robe et dévoila la cicatrice qui lui barrait la gorge. C'était une longue et épaisse estafilade, et en la voyant Undyne se demanda comment l'humaine avait fait pour ne pas mourir vidée de son sang.

\- Je n'ai pas obéi à un ordre, il y a longtemps. Cette cicatrice, c'est la punition que j'ai reçue, et cela m'a appris une chose : toujours. Respecter. Ses. Engagements.

 _Tu as beaucoup d'imagination, Mheetacce._

\- Est-ce que, malgré tout, vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincue ?

\- Non, ça ira. Mais, euh, les humains ont quand même des pratiques bizarres…

Une vision lui revint en mémoire.

\- Dans ma famille, nous avons des ancêtres samouraïs ; le sens de l'honneur est quelque chose de sacré.

\- Oh ?! Alors nos sources d'informations sont sûres ! C'est comme dans les animés d'action ! Bon, maintenant fiche le camp ; quand tu auras fini ta… "quête", tu as intérêt à venir le plus vite possible.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle en s'inclinant poliment. Cependant, je serai obligée de repasser parfois dans Waterfall pour compléter ma quête. Cela pose t-il problème ?

Undyne grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un non, puis lui fit signe de dégager.

O*O*O*O*O

Très loin de cette scène, Sans somnolait dans sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas rangé depuis des lustres. Il avait profité d'une pause pour faire une petite sieste, il l'avait bien mérité, non ?

Un craquement le fit soulever une orbite. C'était lui ou… ça bourdonnait ? Le bruit se fit de plus en plus puissant et désagréable, jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, un rectangle blanc apparaisse au beau milieu de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

La question resta coincée dans sa gorge inexistante. Le haut d'un corps venait de s'avancer dans le rectangle blanc, comme quelqu'un qui se penchait à la fenêtre qui sépare les dimensions. Et ce visage, bien qu'il ait un air _cadavérique_ , Sans l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

\- … Frisk ? C'est bien toi ?

L'apparition, à la manière d'une poupée désarticulée, tendit la main vers le squelette. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer des paroles rouillées, hésitantes, bégayantes :

\- Entre les mondes… Viens… me-me chercher entre les mondes…

Le rectangle se referma aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Sans se frotta les orbites, frappa ses zygomatiques. Non, il n'était pas en train de dormir, il n'avait rêvé, c'était vrai, cet évènement était réel ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Frisk était donc vivant ! Dans un endroit inconnu, mais vivant !

Mais comment allait-il y accéder ?

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

Pendant ce temps, la quiétude de Waterfall était troublée par des cris.

\- Non, arrêtez ! Je n'en peux plus !

\- Pas question ! Tu continues, c'est toi qui me l'as demandé, grunge ! Je me fiche que tu te sois coupée, tu te mettras un pansement ! Allez, du nerf ! Plus rapide, le rythme ! Tu ne sais pas utiliser un couteau ou quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?! Utilise ta fameuse force herculéenne, c'est pas si dur à soulever ! Tu fais n'importe quoi, là, respectes l'ordre ! Mais attention à ce que tu fais, c'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroite !

Hapstablook jeta un discret coup d'oeil vers la source des cris. On entendait un puissant ramdam en provenance de la maison d'Alphys. A l'intérieur, Nilac était partagée entre l'apitoiement et le rire, sous les ordres aboyés par Alphys. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'une leçon de cuisine puisse être aussi stricte et énergétique !

Pour comprendre comment on en était arrivé là, il serait judicieux de faire un petit saut dans le temps :

Nilac avait commencé la traversée de Waterfall, et comprenait pourquoi Checkmate appréciait autant le coin ; mais si ç'avait été possible, la géante aurait bien aimé rester encore un peu à Snowdin. La conversation nocturne avec Sans était toujours tapie dans sa mémoire, ainsi que cette réplique, lâchée par Papyrus :

«Mon frère ne pense pas que ce qu'il sait est un fardeau ; mais il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne ce problème en charge, pas vrai ?»

Sous la carapace enjouée de ce monde, quelles ombres pouvaient être enfouies ? Quels secrets avaient autrefois tâché de rouge le souterrain de la montagne ? Alors qu'elle ressassait ses questions, des éclairs avaient jailli et manqué de la griller ; la capitaine de la garde royale l'avait trouvée, et combien de temps elle la poursuivit, Nilac préféra ne pas se souvenir. Arrivée à la grotte qui signait la fin de la zone, elles se trouvèrent face à face. Alphys se moqua de l'apparence "faiblarde" de l'humaine. Il est vrai qu'avec son pull déformé et son jogging élimé, elle n'avait pas une allure très impressionnante.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, grunge ! Mate ça, je peux porter un rocher juste parce que je le peux ! cria t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Pour toute réponse, Nilac saisit le rocher et le souleva à bout de bras. Alphys en resta bouche bée, puis se ressaisit.

\- Ah ! J'avais raison ! Les humains ont une force herculéenne, comme dans les animés ! Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter, voyons voir ce que tu vaux au combat !

Elle fit apparaître d'autres éclairs, et c'est un véritable orage qui s'abattit sur l'humaine. Elle esquiva, roula, sauta, tandis que l'électricité faisait dresser ses cheveux, et le sol, sous ses pieds, craquelait et fissurait. La caverne résonnait du fracas des éclairs qui éclataient un peu partout, et les roches tremblaient.

Avait-elle seulement une chance de gagner ?

Saisissant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva et, lorsqu'un énième éclair fonça vers elle, elle l'empoigna et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne la frappe. Elle serra les dents quand quelques volts se déchargèrent dans son corps, mais par chance assez moindres pour éviter l'électrocution (il faut 1000 volts pour mourir). Mais elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et sa tête la lança. D'autres éclairs apparurent, et celui qu'elle tenait dans les mains lui fit office de bouclier pendant un temps indéterminé. Vint l'accalmie, et, étonnée, elle se tourna vers Alphys, la questionnant du regard.

\- Corps-à-corps ? demanda Alphys, ayant interprété la question à sa manière. Défi accepté !

 _Oups, grosse erreur._

La lézarde saisit sa hache et bondit vers l'humaine. Est-ce que son armure ne pesait rien ?! Maladroitement, elle esquiva le coup. Son corps fatiguait, combien de temps tiendrait-elle devant une telle furie ?

Elle entendit soudain un craquement sinistre ; la voûte était lézardée de fissures, la pluie de roches allait s'abattre d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- ALPHYS ! hurla t-elle, tentant de la prévenir.

Le plafond céda, et l'éboulis ensevelit les deux combattantes.

O*O*O*O*O

Alphys reprit connaissance. Son crâne tambourinait, et elle sentait un liquide chaud couler sur son oeil invalide. Son bras droit était plié à l'envers. L'humaine était penchée au-dessus d'elle, en sueur.

Alphys remarqua aussitôt les roches à quelques centimètres de sa tête, et la jeune fille, pliée sous le poids de la pierre, empêchant le reste de l'avalanche de les écraser. Mais elle n'allait tenir longtemps, elle le voyait.

\- Sortez… coassa Nilac en désignant la lumière qui brillait derrière elle. Sortez vite.

\- Ecoute, si on fait comme ça, l'une de nous va mourir. On va porter le plafond tour à tour et avancer petit à petit, d'accord ?

***de. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. C'était un humain, bon sang, la clé qui pourrait les libérer, et également une menace, pourquoi elle avait dit ça ? Mais elle s'était prononcée, et une guerrière comme elle ne revenait jamais sur sa parole.

À chaque pas, le passage s'effondrait derrière elles, tandis que la voûte pesait de plus en plus lourd sur leurs épaules. Elles se dirigeaient vers l'air libre, lentement, mais sûrement. Enfin, elles débouchèrent hors des pierres, et le chemin vers les Hotlands se scella complètement. Nilac jeta un regard désespéré ; les retrouvailles avec ses soeurs allaient devoir attendre. Encore…

\- Bon, fin de la pause, dit Alphys en se relevant, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui transperçait le bras. Je suppose qu'on doit continuer le combat.

Malgré une voix qui lui criait qu'elle faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, Nilac avança la main, et répara le membre du monstre. Alors que l'os se remettait en place, une nouvelle plaie s'ouvrait dans son âme. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard…

Alphys resta quelques minutes interdite devant son bras intact. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Les humains étaient des êtres cruels et belliqueux, pourquoi cette grunge l'avait soignée ?

\- Sans m'a dit que vous êtes son entraîneuse de cuisine. Ce serait dommage de ne plus pouvoir exercer son activité à cause d'une blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu essaies de m'acheter, c'est ça ?

\- Alors pourquoi je me serais embêtée à vous sauver de l'avalanche ?

Alphys se tut. Que pouvait-elle répondre ?

\- Je suppose que je n'aurais jamais votre confiance. Parce que je suis l'obstacle des rêves et des espoirs de votre peuple, comme vous me l'avez reproché. Sans m'a beaucoup raconté son désir de voir la surface ; si je connaissais le moyen, je briserais la barrière avec plaisir. Il y a une seule chose que je dois accomplir avant d'essayer. Lorsque ce sera fait… J'aimerais bien cuisiner encore avec Sans.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu penses pouvoir l'égaler ? Son talent, il l'a appris d'une chef ! dit-elle en bombant le torse.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pourriez peut-être m'enseigner votre art ?

Elle l'avait prononcé sans arrière-pensée, honnêtement. Alphys analysa la question ; elle avait manqué de la tuer, et elle continuait de faire ami-ami ? Pourquoi cet humain se donnait tant de mal ? Elle était partagée entre son devoir et sa curiosité ; si cette grunge projetait d'ouvrir la barrière… Alors le rôle de la guerrière n'était plus de la capturer, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Elle la saisit par le col, la souleva et la fixa, oeil dans l'oeil.

\- Je te préviens, je n'aime pas les apprentis pleurnichards.

Le visage de l'humaine s'illumina.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je reviens dans dix minutes !

Les muscles encore engourdis, mais le coeur bondissant, elle dévalisa la boutique de Gerson et l'échoppe de Flowey pour reprendre des forces. Une fois son ventre rempli, elle accourut le plus vite possible chez Alphys.

Voilà comment l'humaine était devenue l'élève de la garde royale. Et elle riait, pendant ce cours atypique, tandis qu'Alphys se disait qu'elle n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix.

Car, après tout, deux borgnes étaient faits pour s'entendre, pas vrai ?

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui se posent la question, je ne dirais pas à quoi ressemble l'oeil de Nilac. Du moins, pas tout de suite... Et Mheetacce doit encore moins plaire aux lecteurs maintenant, je me trompe ?**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, Soru n'est pas morte. Qui a dit que son voyage allait bien se passer ? Je suis vraiment sadique avec elle x(**

 **À dans deux semaines, si j'arrive à faire un chapitre aussi long que celui-là x/ Une review ? :3**


	10. Was ist dein Name ?

**Pfiou, j'ai enfin réussi à te poster, chapitre de malheur ! Les cours et le rhume ne pardonnent pas... Donc prenez une boisson bien fraîche, parce qu'il fait chaud dans les Hotlands ! En passant il va y avoir pas mal de théories sur les mondes parallèles, c'est assez compliqué et vaste, mais très intéressant, j'ai beaucoup aimé faire des recherches. Oui bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse à la lecture !**

 **Juste, en passant, US! Nastablook, il garde le même nom ou il le change, comme a fait Hapstablook/Mettaton ? Je demande parce que les avis divergent, du coup je me suis inspiré du teaser Underswap de S41tyPr3tz3l, de même pour les éclairs d'Alphys (oublié de le préciser au dernier chapitre, honte sur moi)**

 **Donc, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

O*O*O*O*O

Il n'y avait rien, rien, autour de leurs yeux, si ce n'est le noir à perte de vue, rien, mis à part les quatre enfants silencieux, immobiles devant elles. Les deux premiers avaient la peau jaune et les yeux bridés, les deux autres, les yeux rouges et la peau blanche. Le premier enfant à la peau jaune portait un pull rouge et noir ; le second avait un regard démoniaque. Le premier enfant aux yeux rouges serrait entre ses doigts un pendentif en forme de cœur ; le second semblait se retenir de pleurer, sous le poids d'une faute invisible.

Mais les quatre étaient tournés vers elles, les fixant étrangement. C'était un regard qui questionnait tout en restant indéchiffrable. Huit mains se tendirent vers elles, comme pour établir un contact timide.

 _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ murmurèrent quatre voix, étouffées par le vide qui les entourait. _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

Et elles voulaient répondre, mais leurs bouches étaient cousues. Et elles voulaient bouger, mais leurs membres ne répondaient plus. Leurs paupières, alourdies par autre chose que le sommeil, se fermaient lentement, brouillant leur vision, et les enfants tendaient toujours leurs mains, posant encore la question :

 _Comment t'appelles-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

Le noir, encore du noir, et le silence.

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Soru ouvrit les yeux, et la première pensée qui lui vint était un soulagement : les morts ne se réveillent pas. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'entendait rien. C'est-à-dire, pas de clapotis, pas de glou-glou caractéristique de l'eau. Avait-elle échoué loin des chutes d'eau ? Si oui, pourquoi le sol était-il aussi mou ?

En un éclair, elle vit le plafond, le lit où elle était allongée et les autres alignés à côté, la salle sombre, et les nombreuses bandelettes qui lui couvraient la tête. A peine voulut-elle se lever qu'une douleur lui transperça le torse, la pliant en deux sous le choc. Ce n'était pas dans la chair, les muscles ou les os, mais plus profond. Son âme lui faisait mal à chaque battement, comme si elle avait été percée.

C'était le cas. Elle avait matérialisé son petit cœur brun, et un minuscule trou trônait au centre, signe que l'on avait violé son espace le plus personnel.

Avec un soupir, elle remit son cœur à sa place, et observa les alentours. On aurait dit un dortoir abandonné, un peu glauque, et sans âme qui vive.

Flowey. Où était Flowey ? La terreur la traversa, car son dernier souvenir de lui remontait à Waterfall. Si on l'avait amené ici pendant qu'elle était inconsciente, comment pouvait-il savoir où elle se trouvait ? Bon sang, elle allait vraiment faire tourner cette pauvre fleur en bourrique. Comment pouvait-il accepter de voyager avec elle ? À moins qu'il ne soit ici également ? Alors il fallait vite qu'elle sorte et aille vérifier !

Elle remarqua soudain un mouvement, au fond de la salle. Une forme longue et blanche bougea dans sa direction, et s'avança vers elle, se révélant à la lumière ; c'était une créature étrange, avec une tête sans yeux ni bouche, juste un énorme trou, ayant plusieurs paires de pattes, et lâchait, de temps à autre, un gémissement semblable à celui d'un chien. Prudemment, avec méfiance, il s'avança vers la nouvelle venue ; elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, respira avec calme, laissant la créature s'approcher. Il la renifla, fit le tour du lit, puis resta devant elle, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Elle leva doucement la main, et, sans brusquerie, la posa sur le cou de la créature ; d'abord récitante, elle accepta tout de même la caresse.

C'est comme si un lien s'était établi ; en un instant, Soru comprit le secret qui entourait l'étrange animal, quelque chose d'interdit et de tragique, et une longue plainte, cachée depuis longtemps. Elle entendit les chiens couiner sous la caresse, un instinct se réveillant en eux. Elle continua de passer la main sur son pelage, solidifiant le lien de confiance qui se forgeait entre eux.

Enfin, elle cessa le contact ; il était temps d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet endroit, et ce qui s'était passé depuis sa chute. Mais ses jambes la portaient à peine, et elle fut reconnaissante à la créature de la laisser se soutenir sur elle. Elle remarqua un ascenseur, mais lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, l'étrange monstre grogna.

Endogeny ne pouvaient pas parler, mais ils voulaient l'empêcher de monter. Ils ne voulaient qu'on fasse encore du mal à cette gentille bestiole sans poils. Ils se souvenaient bien, cachés dans un coin ; ils revoyaient leur maîtresse qui était descendu dans le True Lab, accompagnée du méchant poisson en armure et du squelette qui parlait fort. Ils avaient senti une odeur inconnue, et ils avaient remarqué le drôle de colis que portaient les deux visiteurs, dormant profondément, avec un bandage qui recouvrait sa tête à poils bruns. Les deux visiteurs le déposèrent sur un lit, leur maîtresse changea son pansement, puis ils se mirent à parler. Endogeny n'entendirent pas tout, mais ils captèrent "humain bizarre", "résistance pas normale", "combat", "un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant", "en savoir plus sur défense". Ensuite les deux avaient plaqué les bras et les jambes de l'inconnu sur le lit, leur maîtresse avait sorti la pointe qui injecte et aspire, et l'avait planté dans la poitrine de la bestiole. Elle avait poussé un petit cri, s'était débattue dans son sommeil, mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée, pas encore. Leur maîtresse avait dit "on va étudier ça" en indiquant le liquide marron dans la pointe, et ils étaient repartis.

Endogeny ne souhaitaient pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à la bestiole. Son cri était horrible à entendre, et très triste. Sa voix ne devait pas s'élever, pas une deuxième fois.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Hello, darling~ Bien dormi ?

Endogeny poussèrent un gémissement canin. Pas lui…

Deux yeux gauches fixaient l'humaine. Deux mains robotiques gantées de rouge enserrèrent sans délicatesse le visage de l'humaine, tandis qu'une deuxième paire de bras agrippèrent ses poignets.

\- Arrête de te débattre, darling, et laisse-moi regarder ta jolie frimousse ! dit la voix métallique d'un ton autoritaire et intrigué. Oooh, ajouta t-il en lui pinçant les joues, mais que tu es mignon !

\- Je suis une fille ! protesta t-elle.

\- Oups ! Mais ne t'attends pas à des excuses, darling, tes cheveux n'ont vraiment aucun style ! Les humains doivent avoir de très mauvais coiffeurs…

\- La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a fait une remarque sur mes cheveux, je les ai coupés à ras. Encore un mot de votre part et je me les _rase_.

\- Ho oh, darling, je n'aime pas ce ton froid. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me ferais un plaisir de t'offrir un relooking ! Quel dommage qu'Alphys ne me permette pas de jouer avec toi, tu aurais fait une parfaite distraction pour mes téléspectateurs. Oh là là, mais ta veste est en lambeaux ! Comment peut-on te laisser avec des loques pareilles, c'est d'un navrant…

\- Mettaton, tu t'occuperas de la garde-robe de cet humain plus tard. Nous avons encore beaucoup de points à éclaircir.

Devant l'ascenseur était posté un monstre dont l'apparence était proche de celle d'un dinosaure jaune. Il était vêtu d'une blouse qui laissait voir un pull rouge, et il était difficile de savoir quelle était son expression derrière ses lunettes en cul-de-bouteilles.

\- Toi, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille, suis-moi. Ouste, Endogeny ! ajouta t-il quand la créature voulut s'approcher.

Les trois personnes montèrent dans l'ascenseur, qui se mit en branle et commença à monter.

\- Puis-je… se risqua Soru. Puis-je connaître votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Alphys, la scientifique royale, répondit-elle d'un ton sans gentillesse, mais néanmoins étonné par cette politesse. Et voilà Mettaton, mon robot tueur.

\- Alphys chérie, est-ce que cela te prendra du temps de finir tes examens sur cette damoiselle ?

\- Assez, oui. Et de toute façon, je n'allais pas te laisser jouer avec elle, Mettaton. Elle est beaucoup trop précieuse.

Le robot poussa un soupir de mécontentement. Soru, elle, était partagée entre la joie d'avoir enfin trouvée la personne qu'elle cherchait, et surtout l'inquiétude, devant cette situation dont elle ne comprenait rien.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle, plus lumineuse et propre. Alphys sortit ce qui ressemblait à un téléphone et envoya rapidement un message. Puis elle se tourna vers Soru et l'étudia de la tête aux pieds.

\- Pour une créature aussi frêle, tu es plutôt étonnante. Les examens de la composition de ton âme sont terminés depuis longtemps, mais j'ai préféré attendre que tu te réveilles. Si je n'avais pas vu les enregistrements, je ne t'aurais jamais crue capable de tenir face à Papyrus.

Quand Soru voulut lui demander de quel enregistrement elle parlait, elle remarqua l'immense écran, et l'image mise en pause. Elle, contre le squelette.

\- Un incroyable spectacle, darling ! Avec une meilleure luminosité et plus de sang, ç'aurait été époustouflant !

\- Pff, ça n'avait rien de fabuleux, Mettaton. Ça ne vaut pas les animés !

Undyne venait d'arriver dans le labo, accompagnée de Papyrus. Ce dernier évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'humaine. La petite troupe refit le chemin en sens inverse, et ils descendirent dans le labo. La scientifique les guida dans une petite salle remplie de microscopes, tubes à essai, fioles et autres verreries dans lesquelles miroitaient plusieurs liquides.

\- Bon, dit Alphys, puisque nous sommes tous là, qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire.

Elle saisit un tube à essai rempli un liquide brun.

\- Ceci est un composé extrait de l'âme de l'humaine. Puisque tu tenais tant à en savoir plus sur sa défense, Undyne, voilà en partie la réponse.

Elle alluma un écran, et plusieurs équations s'affichèrent, dans un jargon scientifique que seul Alphys pouvait comprendre.

\- Les âmes des humains ont une magie qui leur est propre, et elles sont liées à un trait de caractère spécifique. À ce jour, le plus puissant que l'on connaisse est la Détermination, répartie en plus ou moins grande quantité dans les âmes humaines. Toi, dit-elle en désignant Soru, tu n'en as pas beaucoup ; sauf que tu possèdes quelque chose de complètement nouveau. Un caractère plus extrême, pas aussi puissant que la Détermination, mais tout autant impressionnant. La composition que j'ai là permet de définir la force, le pouvoir d'une âme, pas sa nature. Ce qu'elle est réellement, il faudra l'approfondir plus tard ; mais, d'après les témoignages de Papyrus et Undyne, et le résultat des examens, la force de cette âme réside dans une défense importante, une équation chimique et magique qui consolide le corps. Pour valider ces théories, j'ai injecté quelques extraits de ce caractère dans des cobayes ; leur défense a effectivement augmenté, ainsi que leur insensibilité à la douleur.

\- Et… demanda Soru, qu'est-il arrivé à ces cobayes ?

\- Ne m'interromps pas ! Ils sont tous morts. Certains se sont entretués, d'autres se sont tailladés les veines jusqu'à se vider de leur sang. Ceux qui n'ont pas cédé se sont endormis après que j'aie testé leur défense, et ne se sont pas réveillés. Si un monstre absorbe ton âme, je ne lui donne pas quelques minutes avant qu'il ne devienne fou. Tu es apparemment la seule à pouvoir contrôler la puissance de ton âme, et les conséquences qui vont avec.

Un silence passa, que Soru brisa rapidement.

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Savoir l'origine de mon endurance n'est pas un besoin essentiel.

Elle se tourna vers Papyrus.

\- Je vous ai entendu, dans Waterfall. Pourquoi avez-vous tenté d'empêcher Undyne de me tuer ? La règle dans ce monde n'est-elle justement pas de tuer ou d'être tué ?

\- Une des âmes que possède le roi Asgore a disparu, répondit Undyne avant que le squelette n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Et cela peut prendre des années avant qu'un autre humain ne tombe dans l'Underground. Alors si la tête d'os dit vrai, on peut accélérer le jour de notre libération. Mais il faut vérifier si mon second délires, ou si tu as effectivement une… sœur dans une autre dimension.

Soru répéta mentalement quatre fois l'information, avant que la réalité ne la gifle brutalement. Un seul, un seul connaissait la situation de sa famille.

Traître. Traître, nous avions un accord.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une crise d'hyperventilation. Il n'y eut pendant un instant que le bruit de sa respiration saccadée, tandis qu'elle reculait, jusqu'à cogner contre un mur. Elle dérapait, le monde suintait et il n'y avait nul part où s'accrocher, sa tête sonnait comme un tambour et ses muscles se tendaient, tremblaient, elle ne pouvait pas rester forte, elle n'y arrivait plus… Trouver le moyen de traverser le temps et l'espace, et ils arracheront l'âme d'une de ses sœurs, en danger elles étaient en danger, à cause de lui, à cause d'elle, elle ne voulait pas…

Une main se posa sur son front, une autre sur son ventre.

\- RESPIRE. CALME-TOI ET RESPIRE.

La voix la repêcha de l'angoisse dans laquelle elle s'était plongée. Elle entendit une respiration régulière, et calqua la sienne sur le même rythme.

\- VOILÀ. EXPIRE LONGUEMENT. RELAXE TES MUSCLES.

Les mains massaient ses tempes, ses abdominaux. Peu à peu le monde réapparut à ses yeux, sa vision et sa respiration se stabilisèrent. Sitôt qu'il eut compris qu'elle allait mieux, Papyrus s'éloigna d'elle. Soru put voir un air d'inquiétude disparaître des visages des trois autres monstres. Avant qu'Undyne n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Papyrus contra ce qui voulait probablement être une pique :

\- SI ELLE MEURT, JE DOUTE QU'ELLE NOUS SOIT D'UNE QUELCONQUE UTILITÉ. OU PRÉFÈRES-TU METTRE EN JEU NOTRE LIBÉRATION ?

\- Ne me donne pas de leçons ! Tu as été incapable de la battre, alors ne joues pas les moralisateurs !

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi dure avec lui ? J'aurais peut-être pu vous battre aussi, si vous m'en aviez laissé l'occasion.

La remarque de Soru eut pour effet de lui clouer le bec pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Undyne n'éclatât de rire.

\- Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance contre moi, humain.

\- Vos lances m'ont à peine blessée.

Elle n'y trouva rien à répondre. Une lueur de satisfaction passa dans les pupilles du squelette et s'évanouit devant le regard meurtrier de sa supérieure.

\- Bon, c'est fini vos disputes ? grommela Alphys. Passons à la suite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

De nouveau, ils suivirent la scientifique, pour déboucher dans une salle plus grande. Au centre trônait une machine en forme de crâne allongé.

\- Cette machine sert à extraire l'essence même des âmes, leur "caractère", par deux manières : d'abord l'essence pure qui est pompée, puis, suivant son caractère, elle va marquer différents signes sur les papiers ici, comme une sorte de cardiogramme. Mais ça suffit avec les explications, dépêche-toi de t'installer.

Avec appréhension, Soru s'assit dans l'immense machine. Les parois se refermèrent et l'engloutirent, dans un chuintement long, sifflant et grinçant. Dans quelle histoire était-elle encore embarquée, malgré elle ?

La réponse lui vint rapidement, à en lui couper littéralement le souffle. Elle avait l'impression qu'un étau se refermait sur son âme, et chaque battement lui arrachait une grimace, au point qu'elle se mordit bientôt les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, ne pas crier. Au-dehors, des traits et des lignes se gravaient sur le papier, délivrant le message, la marque de son âme, tandis qu'un récipient se remplissait d'une fumée brune. Mais cela Soru l'ignorait, cette douleur-là elle ne pouvait l'ignorer. Tenir, il fallait tenir…

La machine commença à chauffer, le graveur s'emballa, sous les yeux surpris des monstres, une aura grise, brune et rose se dégagea du métal, tandis que son âme battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Quelqu'un d'autre hurla à sa place.

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

\- Nilac ? Nilac ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

\- O-oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec l'humain ?

Lorsqu'on cria son prénom une troisième fois, la jeune fille releva les yeux. La douleur qui avait étreint sa poitrine avait été suffisante pour la plier en deux, un peu d'écume aux bords des lèvres. Sa vue était encore brouillée, mais elle avait entendu la plainte, les pleurs étouffés.

 _Sœurette, que t'arrive t-il ? J'ai mal, j'ai mal à ta place._

Elle cligna des paupières pour rétablir une meilleure vision. Alphys avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'humaine, tandis qu'Undyne s'était rongée les ongles d'inquiétude.

Oui, Nilac y était enfin. Nilac avait finalement fait son chemin jusqu'aux Hotlands, grâce à Alphys, qui était une connaissance de la scientifique royale. Mais la quête était loin d'être finie ; encore fallait-il trouver le moyen de traverser le temps et l'espace, et convaincre la femme-poisson de l'aider.

\- Je vais mieux, dit l'humaine en reprenant une respiration normale. Je pense que j'ai fait un malaise.

Les deux monstres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Alphys s'était rapidement attachée à son apprentie, en opposition à tous ses idéaux. C'était une fille étonnante, une humaine mais étonnante tout de même. Quant à Undyne, elle avait à peine fini les présentations, mais l'humaine avait l'air amicale. Et puis, à part Alphys et Papyrus, rares étaient ceux qui venaient la voir, la visite d'une inconnue lui faisait plaisir (même si elle ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, fichue timidité !).

Brusquement, le mur du labo explosa, accompagné d'une musique électro et de lasers multicolores.

\- Oh yeah baby ! Nous avons une invitée de haut rang ce soir ! Que le show commence, baby !

Une… boîte métallique avec des bras et une casquette avait jailli dans la salle, sous trois regards assez choqués par cette intervention brutale.

\- Baby ! s'écria la boîte en direction de Nilac. Tu as l'immense honneur de rencontrer l'incroyable NAPSTATON ! Et ce soir, j'ai le plaisir de t'accorder une mort glorieuse pour nos téléspectateurs !

\- W-wow du calme Napstaton ! Ne t'inquiète pas humaine, ce… ce robot c'est moi qui l'ait construit, et il est un peu, euh…

\- Absolument génial ! Baby, prépare-toi pour un magnifique pop quiz qui va faire vibrer le rythme !

Le monde devint noir, et plusieurs mélodies défilèrent. Nilac devait rapidement identifier à quel genre musical elle appartenait ; mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas du tout ! Sans Undyne pour lui souffler les réponses, Napstaton l'aurait depuis longtemps tazzée.

\- Impressionnant ! Je dois reconnaître que tu es plutôt douée sur le domaine musical ! Cela mérite que je t'épargne, pour quelques heures encore ! Alors à la prochaine, baby !

Le robot disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

\- J-je suis désolée s'il a pu t'effrayer ! s'excusa Undyne. Napstaton n'est pas méchant, juste un peu trop… théâtral et musical.

\- Pour être franche, les musiques étaient plutôt bien composées.

\- Oh ! Il sera ravi de l'entendre !

\- Mais je pense qu'il aime bien faire des entrées FRACASSANTES.

Alphys poussa un soupir. Ou Papyrus avait déteint sur l'humaine, ou elle était mauvaise blagueuse de nature. Quel était le pire ?

\- Bon, Undyne, grunge, je vais vous laisser. Sans m'attend pour son entraînement spécial. Grunge, tu peux venir quand tu veux.

L'humaine la salua d'un sourire.

\- Tu-tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Alphys…

\- Disons que c'est une professeure très sympathique. Puis-je visiter un peu, si ça ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Oui, pas de problème, bien sûr, fais comme tu veux, ça ne dérange pas ! Je… Je vais prendre une douche, fais à ton aise en m'attendant !

Sous le jet d'eau fraîche, Undyne se calma enfin. Pour un amphibien, le climat des Hotlands n'était pas très adapté. Mais elle avait choisi d'être ici après tout ; ce labo, c'était sa seule maison. Et un humain venait d'y pénétrer ! La peur, l'excitation, cela faisait frémir ses écailles. Que fallait-il faire, maintenant ? Elle avait observé le voyage de Nilac, avec curiosité, avec appréhension. Elle avait failli fondre en larmes quand elle avait vu sa senpaï se faire ensevelir par la grotte, et elle était reconnaissante envers l'humaine de l'avoir sauvée. Ce qu'elle avait accompli était digne de ses animés et de ses mangas ! Elle voulait vraiment apprendre à mieux la connaître… Zut de zut, comment on devenait amie avec un humain ? Elle n'y connaissait rien en relations ! Déjà qu'elle était en admiration devant Alphys et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux phrases correctes avec elle…

Avec un soupir, Undyne se sécha. Oh mince, elle avait mis une heure pour se laver ! Et si l'humaine était déjà partie ?! Mais quelle idiote !

Son stress retomba immédiatement en voyant Nilac, penchée sur un livre.

\- Re-bonjour Undyne ! Je suis tombée sur cet essai de physique, à propos des… (elle regarda la couverture) univers parallèles et le "multivers". Mais c'est dur à comprendre…

\- O-oh ! Je ne savais pas que ça t'intéressait !

\- Hé bien, je me demandais s'il existait vraiment des univers parallèles, et si oui, comment pourrait-on y accéder ?

Undyne bondit intérieurement de joie. Quant à Nilac, elle avait un peu peur. Elle n'allait pas demander, de but en blanc, à ce que la scientifique lui construise une machine dimensionnelle ! Mais la femme-poisson était toute heureuse de pouvoir parler d'un sujet qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle en avait souvent discuté avec Papyrus.

Elle s'assit confortablement à côté de l'humaine, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'exprimer sans bredouiller, sans hésiter :

\- Le concept de multivers et d'univers parallèle est extrêmement compliqué, fondé sur des observations scientifiques, mais il reste en grande partie théorique. En science, le multivers désigne l'ensemble des univers possibles dans une théorie physique donnée. L'une des théories les plus citées chez les humains est celle d'Everett : l'univers, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent, fourche à chaque évènement. L'un de vos livres de science, je crois qu'il s'appelle _À la croisée des mondes_ , le démontre par un exemple : tu lances une pièce, les probabilités qu'elle tombe sur pile ou face est égale. Un monde naît alors du résultat de cette probabilité, un monde de la pièce tombée côté face et un monde de la pièce tombée côté pile. C'est un exemple pour que ce soit plus clair, mais ces changements par les probabilités se font, selon Everett, à l'échelle des électrons, neutrons, les particules élémentaires qui composent l'atome. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'à chaque interaction de ces particules, un nouvel univers se crée, soit un nombre astronomique en quelques secondes ! De plus, Everett ne parle pas "d'univers parallèles", car il n'y a jamais qu'un seul univers, scindée en plusieurs portions qui ne peuvent pas interagir les unes avec les autres.

« Ensuite, on a l'idée "d'univers miroir" : dans le monde, il existe de la matière et de l'antimatière (que vous appelez matière noire, je crois), mais c'est la matière qui domine. Selon un autre scientifique humain, il pourrait exister un univers où l'antimatière domine, ce qui en additionnant les deux univers amène à un équilibre. Or, puisque nous sommes constitués de matière, en élargissant cette théorie on pourrait penser qu'il existe des univers où nous avons été inversés, changés, et en nous additionnant on parvient ici également à un équilibre. Par exemple dans un autre univers je ne serais pas timide, dans encore un autre je serais un homme au lieu d'une femme, etc.

« Enfin, on peut parler d'univers divergents par rapport au passé, c'est-à-dire modification de l'univers par un paradoxe temporel. Les animés humains sont une preuve que vous avez déjà voyagé dans le temps ; chez les monstres, rien ne le permet, à part une seule chose : la Détermination. Grâce aux travaux de l'ancien scientifique royal et les dernières observations en date, on a pu en conclure que la Détermination et les étoiles de sauvegarde étaient le moyen de remonter le temps. Or, si on suppose que quelqu'un a manipulé le temps, alors il est certain que l'univers a changé à un moment ou un autre ; mais ça, on ne peut pas le prouver, puisqu'on ne peut se souvenir de cet éventuel changement.

Entre tous ces univers, il y a forcément quelque chose qui les relie ; en théorie il s'agit d'un espace qui a plus de trois dimensions, une sorte de "tunnel" qui relie deux points : vous l'appelez hyperespace ou trou de ver, nous utilisons plutôt le concept de Voïd ou d'Anti-Voïd selon les avis. Mais pour traverser cet espace et arriver dans un autre univers, il faudrait voyager à la vitesse de la lumière, mais c'est physiquement impossible puisqu'aucune charge ne peut atteindre cette vitesse ; plus l'objet irait vite, plus il s'alourdirait ! Par exemple, une bille de quelques grammes aurait une masse de plus d'un quintal en s'approchant de la vitesse de la lumière.

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

\- Cela veut-il dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de voyager entre les dimensions ?

\- Je… Non, non, il y a une solution ! Enfin, théorique, je n'étais pas là quand ils avaient fait ces tests avec l'ancien scientifique royal, je n'ai plus que ses notes… Donc, euh, vous les humains vous êtes composés en grande partie de physique et vous avez un tout petit peu de magie. Nous, les monstres, c'est l'inverse. Or, notre magie est capable de tordre les lois de votre science humaine. Autrefois, certains monstres avaient la faculté de se téléporter, mais ce pouvoir s'est perdu après la grande guerre. En nécessitant une grande quantité de magie, ces monstres peuvent annuler le peu de physique qu'ils possèdent et donc voyager à la vitesse de la lumière où ils le souhaitent. Mais s'ils veulent emmener quelqu'un avec eux, toi par exemple, ils devraient multiplier par sept ou huit la puissance de leur magie, c'est énorme ! Pour rendre cette téléportation entre les mondes possible, ils auraient besoin d'une aide extérieure de magie, mais en plus, ils ne peuvent pas choisir le point d'arrivée de leur voyage, parce qu'ils téléportent à l'aveuglette ; ils ne sont jamais allés hors des dimensions, comment pourraient-ils savoir où atterrir ? Ils faudraient donc que, dans la dimension où tu souhaites aller, un "point d'arrivée" soit construit, une seconde machine dimensionnelle. C'est un peu comme si tu prenais l'ascenseur : tu pars d'un étage, ton monde, l'ascenseur qui monte ou descend représente le voyage à travers l'Anti-Voïd, mais il faut que tu saches sur quel bouton appuyer pour t'arrêter à tel étage.

\- Donc, en supposant que je trouve un moyen de faire construire une autre machine dans la dimension désirée, il faut que je sois accompagné d'un monstre qui puisse se téléporter. Mais vous, sauriez-vous construire cette machine dimensionnelle ?

\- Ce… Cela demande beaucoup de matériaux et de temps et… Mais ce n'est pas impossible, enfin je croaaAAA !

\- Oups, désolé pour la frayeur, Al.

\- Sans ! Je-je n'aime pas quand tu te téléportes brutalement comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque…

\- Aww, ça me fend le coeur d'interrompre votre séance de déguisement ! Faut dire que vous êtes plutôt mignonnes en magical girls.

Le visage d'Alphys s'enflamma, tandis que Mheetacce détourna la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Entre mignonne et kawaii, qu'est-ce qui était le plus gênant ? Le temps qu'Alphys aille elle ne savait où, elle avait eu envie d'essayer l'une des nombreuses robes qui traînaient à l'étage. Celle qu'elle portait actuellement était blanche, couverte de dentelles rose pâle, et qui lui arrivait aux genoux ; les manches gigots étaient complétés par de longs gants blancs, aussi raffinés que les chaussettes qui lui couvraient les mollets, recouvertes par les lacets rouges de ses chaussures à talons plats. Quand Alphys l'avait vue, le cri de fanpeople qu'elle avait poussé avait failli rendre l'humaine sourde ; et il fut difficile de ne pas céder à l'envie dévorante de la scientifique de parler d'animés ! Si ça permettait d'obtenir sa confiance… De la conversation qui en découla ensuite, Mheetacce avait presque tout oublié ; elle n'y connaissait rien du tout en mangas et autres produits japonais, elle en avait à peine lu un ou deux dans sa vie ! Et Alphys parlait tellement vite… Puis la conversation avait abordé le sujet des voyages dans l'espace (il y en avait plein dans les animés humains !), et Mheetacce en avait profité pour dériver vers les voyages dimensionnels. Maintenant elle connaissait la théorie, et ensuite ?

\- Je peux te causer deux secondes, Al ? Si ça dérange pas la magicienne.

Mheetacce fit non de la tête, et les deux monstres s'écartèrent pour discuter.

\- D-donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sans ?

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais réparer la machine ? Celle de l'ancien scientifique ?

\- Qu-quoi ? Sans ! Cela fait des… des années que je te demande si on doit la réparer ou la détruire, et tu n'as jamais daigné me répondre ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'est peut-être plus en état de marche !

\- Ben faut essayer. T'inquiète, je te donnerais un coup de main.

\- Tu n'as pas… répondu à ma question… Pourquoi MAINTENANT ? Il y a un risque que ça ne marche pas !

\- Disons qu'un événement m'a fait bouger le coccyx. C'est plus par flemme que je ne voulais pas la réparer, désolé.

\- B-bon, dit Alphys en soupirant, je suppose que je peux le faire… Si tu m'aides, je sais que tu ne veux plus travailler au labo, mais réparer la machine dimensionnelle serait trop dur pour moi toute seule !

\- Dis pas ça, Alphys, t'es une super scientifique ! Bien sûr que je t'aiderais.

\- C'est quand même étrange…

\- Quoi ?

\- Et… et bien l'humaine aussi était intéressée par la traversée des dimensions… Je suppose que ce n'est qu'un hasard, on a surtout parlé d'animés !

 _Ben voyons,_ pensa Sans. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que l'humaine faisait ça pour ses "soeurs". Cherchait-elle à les rejoindre ?

\- P-Pour être franche elle me faisait un peu peur au départ…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je-J'ai cru qu'elle allait tuer Undyne… Elle l'a épargnée, heureusement, mais j'étais tellement effrayée ! Quand elle est arrivée, je ne savais pas comment m'adresser à elle… Mais en fait, c'est juste une personne super kawaii et super badass ! J'ai posté une photo de nos cosplays, Undyne nous as trouvée cool ! J'étais tellement heureuse !

\- Bon, ben alors je vais vous laisser à votre séance de cosplay, salut Al !

\- À-À bientôt…

Nonchalamment, le squelette se dirigea vers la sortie. Ça, c'était fait. Restait maintenant à se replonger dans ses livres de physique, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus joué au savant…

Au moment où il allait passer la porte, quelqu'un lui tira son bras en arrière.

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter les conversations des autres, mais je tenais quand même à te remercier, pour la machine.

Il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à elle. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle, à présent ? Il ne doutait pas qu'elle souhaitait revoir sa famille, mais ensuite ? S'il ramenait Frisk, l'enfant réinitialiserait sûrement la timeline. Que deviendrait alors cette fille ? Resterait-elle dans l'autre dimension ? Et si elle comptait revenir ici ?

Il chassa ses questions de son esprit. Il savait que c'était égoïste, mais faire revenir l'enfant était sa priorité absolue.

 _\- Cave, cave, dominus videt te._

Le squelette releva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Non, il savait bien que ce n'était pas l'humaine qui avait parlé. Mais cette phrase avait surgi dans son esprit, et…

Il écarquilla les orbites quand il vit les iris gris de la jeune fille s'embraser de rouge. Il recula légèrement, mais il comprit que ce regard ne lui était pas adressé. L'humaine était loin, très loin de lui.

Et autour de nous il n'y a plus que cette immense salle vide, dorée, brillante et crépusculaire.

La silhouette noire se découpe, nous regarde en souriant, sourire de fou.

Un œil rouge qui brille

Fin du jugement

La sentence est prononcée

« Condamné à mort »

Toi ?

Toi ?

Ou moi ?

 _ **About:blank**_

 _ **About:blank**_

 _ **About:blank**_

 _ **About:blank**_

 _ **About:blank**_

 _ **About:blank**_

 _ **Load failed**_

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai encore terminé la partie Fell par un cliff hanger, pour bien énerver quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra ;P (tu m'en veux pas ?) Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre-là.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne journée/soirée/matinée !**

 **Review, pleeeeeaaaaase ? :3**


	11. Acqua e Lacrima

Il fait noir.

Je ne veux pas d'elles !

Je n'aime pas comment ils me regardent.

Aide-moi.

Ce bâtiment est si grand…

Il y a tant de monde…

Il fait noir.

Je ne veux pas être toute seule.

Laisse-moi !

C'est un collège.

Elles sont un fardeau.

Ils t'écraseront si tu es différente.

Il fait noir.

Où sont-ils allés ?

Je dois apprendre plusieurs rôles.

T'es qui ? Tu viens d'où ?

Comme au théâtre.

Aide-moi. Laisse-moi.

Ne me laissez pas toute seule !

Mes affaires ont disparu…

Fiche le camp !

Nulle part où aller.

Il fait noir.

Un jour la mordue de maquillage.

Ils me font tomber.

Je suis comme vous !

Sous le silence la tempête.

Ils veulent juste jouer.

Alors la fan de chanteurs commerciaux.

On ne veut pas de nous.

Où êtes-vous ?

Je ne suis pas un jouet !

Se fondre dans la masse.

Nous n'avons plus de souvenirs.

C'est quoi cette cicatrice ?

Va mourir !

T'as voulu te suicider ?

Il fait noir.

Je ne veux pas créer d'ennui.

Morts lors d'un accident.

Aide-moi. Laisse-moi. C'est de ma faute.

J'ai mal.

Voiture et glace.

Les masques ne marchent plus.

Je les entends rire.

Il fait noir.

Mes larmes aux toilettes et ma fierté à la poubelle.

Tous mes masques brisés.

Elles ne comprennent pas.

Tenir.

Allez-vous-en !

Les murs étouffants.

Post-it injurieux.

Plus d'étoiles.

Laisse-moi. C'est de ma faute.

Nulle part où aller.

Nulle part où se cacher.

Le couteau est pointu.

Laisse-moi mourir.

…

…

…

…

…

 **)** ^$§# **H** ă Hā Ħ _a_ hA  HAHĂH **a** h _H_ Ah _A_ HÅ _ **a**_ **h** ! /= &*!/:!

P **a** Th _et_ **i** qU **e**

RiE **n** dE to _u_ t C **E** la n _ **'eS**_ t réE _l_ , _T_ u _s_ A _I_ s _**?**_

 _Ouvre les yeux !_

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

Sans posa ses phalanges sur le front de l'humaine. Pas de fièvre. Bon, c'était déjà ça…

\- SANS ! EST-CE QUE L'HUMAIN EST ENCORE ENDORMI ?

\- Oui…

\- DANS CE CAS, LAISSE-MOI LE SURVEILLER UN PEU ! LE GRAND PAPYRUS DOIT S'ASSURER QUE SES AMIS VONT BIEN !

\- Comme tu veux, frérot.

Papyrus s'installa aux côtés de Mheetacce, allongée sur le canapé. Il espérait que sa sieste n'était pas dûe à une contamination de la flemmardise de son frère ! Trois jours plus tôt, Sans était apparu littéralement dans le salon, l'humaine dans les bras. Il l'avait posée précipitamment sur le canapé, comme s'il était effrayé par quelque chose. Après quoi il avait veillé à son chevet, un air… disons, nerveux sur le crâne ? Il n'avait pas vraiment expliqué ce qui s'était passé, juste que l'humaine était tombée dans ses radius et qu'Alphys lui avait conseillé de la laisser prendre du repos.

Papyrus avait envie de parler, même si l'humaine ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Peut-être que le son de sa magnifique voix pourrait la réveiller ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait un ami, et il était si heureux depuis qu'il était arrivé…

\- HUMAIN ! COMME TU ME L'AS CONSEILLÉ, J'AI ÉTÉ PLUS DÉLICAT AVEC LA CUISSON DES SPAGHETTIS, ILS SONT MOINS NOIRS QU'AUPARAVANT ! POUR MON PROCHAIN PLAT, JE VAIS RAJOUTER PLEIN DE FROMAGE, JE SUIS SÛRE QUE CE SERA DÉLICIEUX ! ET JE TRAVAILLE ÉGALEMENT SUR UN NOUVEAU PUZZLE QUI T'ASPERGE DE SAUCE PIQUANTE SI TU TE TROMPES, PAS MAL NON ? ENCORE FAUT-IL QUE JE DÉCIDE EN QUOI IL VA CONSISTER ! OH ET EN PASSANT…

Tandis que Papyrus parlait, Sans s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de se reposer, après trois jours à force de veiller sur l'humaine, et surtout, de réfléchir, à la machine dimensionnelle et à autre chose.

Que pouvait être cette fille ?

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

\- Impressionnant… Très impressionnant !

À moitié sonnée, Soru se sentit extirpée de la machine. Sa tête tambourinait, son corps pesait lourd. Quelqu'un la soutenait, une voix lointaine parvint à ses oreilles :

\- Ramène-la au dortoir, qu'elle se repose un peu. D'habitude, personne ne reste conscient après ça…

Une fois Soru hors de la salle, Alphys prit les résultats et les étudia avec plus de précision.

\- C'est tout simplement incroyable !

\- De quoi parles-tu, Alphys ? demanda Undyne.

\- Regarde ! répondit-elle en lui plaquant les feuilles sous le nez. On n'a pas un, mais trois enregistrements ! Lors de l'extraction, une quantité astronomique de pouvoir s'est manifestée, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres sources totalement différentes ont répondu !

\- Un peu comme une sorte de… message ?

\- Exactement ! Regarde ces trois enregistrements : les traits et les points se complètent comme trois pièces de puzzle ! Et conjugués ensemble, c'est comme s'ils formaient une giga âme, à la puissance inimaginable !

Depuis quand la capitaine n'avait-elle pas vu la scientifique aussi excitée ? Elle était plutôt mignonne, sans son air râleur…

\- Undyne ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'humaine ! On ne peut pas encore dire qu'elle ait effectivement des sœurs dans une autre dimension, mais si on peut remonter jusqu'à la source de ces deux enregistrements, alors nous aurons plus que la puissance nécessaire pour briser la barrière, et éradiquer l'espèce humaine !

Pendant ce temps, Papyrus avait déposé Soru dans l'un des lits ; Endogeny l'observèrent en couinant, attristés de voir la bestiole à nouveau mal en point. L'humaine semblait à peine réagir au monde qui l'entourait, et ainsi ne remarqua pas le squelette penché au-dessus d'elle.

Papyrus semblait calme, mais intérieurement c'était la tempête. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête ; colère, intimidité, honte de s'être fait battre, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Certes, il avait été curieux de son incroyable solidité ; mais c'était autre chose qui l'empêchait de la haïr. Il avait perdu un combat contre une pathétique humaine, bien sûr que c'était le pire des déshonneurs ! Alors qu'est-ce qui résonnait en lui, comme un écho ? Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer et surtout _se_ l'avouer, mais disons qu'il éprouvait une sorte de… respect ?

Et puis quoi encore ? Du respect, pour un humain dont il avait juré d'exterminer chaque représentant ? Les semblables de cette fille avait condamné son peuple à ne plus revoir la lumière du soleil, comment pouvait-il nourrir un quelconque sentiment positif à son égard ?!

 _Il faut continuer à vivre._

Cette phrase remonta brutalement dans sa mémoire. Vivre… Qu'est-ce ça signifiait, dans l'Underground ? La première loi qui régissait son monde était de tuer ou d'être tué, et cela induisait de survivre. Oui, à un moment, Papyrus était effrayé par la mort, et cette peur devint sa force pour devenir de plus en plus puissant, craint et respecté, au risque d'annihiler tous ses sentiments. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ri, juste souri, y avait-il un temps où il ne se disputait pas sans cesse avec son frère ? Si on pouvait appeler une vie son existence sous la terre, alors plus grand-chose n'avait fait vibrer son âme depuis longtemps.

Était-ce pour cela qu'il était… disons, reconnaissant envers cette créature ? Leur combat avait allumé une étincelle en lui, une peur et une excitation qu'il n'avait que peu ressenti, car on lui avait offert un adversaire coriace, certes il avait perdu, mais en même temps qu'il s'était réprimandé pour avoir échoué, ce frisson qui lui avait parcouru les os, il était toujours là, enfoui et demandant à resurgir.

Et cette image restait imprimé dans sa conscience. Les yeux de l'humaine étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, deux lueurs brunes qui étaient brûlantes de volonté, une volonté qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, celle de vivre chaque seconde comme si elle était la première et la dernière.

Au moment où il allait quitter le dortoir, il entendit sa voix :

\- Non, ça ne va pas.

Il crut pendant un instant qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

\- Comment pourrais-je aller bien ? Ils prévoient de m'utiliser comme outil, de venir et de vous tuer… Oui, que veux-tu, les monstres ne sont pas toujours d'aimables créatures, Nilac ! (Un silence). Je n'arrive même plus à me rebeller, ou juste à pleurer. J'ai juste manqué de m'étouffer devant eux. Oui, je me le reproche ! Parce que si je flanche, je ne serais plus crédible à leurs yeux, et je ne pourrais pas les aider. Oui, je cherche toujours à les sauver, même si tout est condamné à disparaître. Sans ne m'aime pas, je le vois bien, mais je ne suis pas l'enfant, même s'il me compare sans cesse à lui. Je suis juste… fatiguée de devoir supporter ses reproches, de n'être qu'un objet ou de la chair à martyriser aux yeux des autres. Est-ce qu'il y a du mal à vouloir autre chose que ça, de vouloir un peu de chaleur dans ce monde ? Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as, d'avoir un père qui t'aime, des amis ? Moi aussi, j'ai cru avoir droit à un peu de bonheur, avec Toriel, il ne manquait plus que vous, je lui avais promis de revenir, mais finalement même ça je dois y renoncer ! Oui, je me plains, parce que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le ferais ! Flowey, qui m'écoutait un peu, n'est plus là, et tu ne peux pas me serrer dans tes bras, tu te souviens ? J'ai peur, Nilac, j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive du mal et que je ne puisse pas tenir mes promesses…

 _\- Il ne nous arrivera rien, Soru._

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

 _\- Pour venir dans mon monde, tu dois être accompagnée d'un monstre qui puisse se téléporter ; il ne peut pas transporter plusieurs personnes à la fois, alors vous ne serez que deux. Lorsque vous arriverez dans mon monde, je préviendrais les monstres avec qui je me suis rapprochée, et nous intercepterons celui qui t'accompagne, avant de le forcer à retourner chez lui. Puis nous détruirons la machine dimensionnelle ; ainsi, ceux de ton monde ne pourront pas revenir._

\- Et tu penses que cela marchera ?

 _\- Il faut y croire, Soru, il faut y croire ! C'est toi la plus têtue de nous trois, prête à te blesser si cela nous aidait. Tu nous as donné tes bras pour nous consoler, tu nous as offert tes épaules pour que nous puissions y pleurer, mais tu as le droit d'abandonner ce rôle ! Tu as le droit de ne pas être toujours forte, tu as le droit de pleurer aussi, toi qui as longtemps gardé tes larmes. On a le droit d'avoir peur, d'être triste._

\- Je… Je…

 _\- Pleure. Pleure, si tu sens que ça devient trop lourd. Pleure, si tu en as envie._

La jeune fille se prit le visage entre ses mains. Hoqueta. Laissa sa gorge se nouer, ses muscles se relâcher et s'enfoncer dans le lit. Toute la fatigue que le sommeil n'avait pas pu effacer, elle se liquéfia entre ses doigts, humidifiant ce qui l'entourait. Elle pleura.

C'est là que Papyrus l'entendit. Il entendit la voix, le chant qui s'élevait, doux comme une berceuse, chargé de souvenirs et de tendresse, qui semblait venir de loin, très loin… Au fur et à mesure que le chant s'étirait, les pleurs diminuaient.

Instinctivement, Papyrus serra son écharpe dans son poing. Sans chantait, lui aussi. Quand Papyrus n'était qu'un osselet, il avait besoin d'une berceuse pour s'endormir, et quelque soit ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, Sans n'y manquait pas ; il était plutôt doué pour fredonner ce genre de chanson. Mais il avait ensuite ordonné à ce qu'il arrête, parce que ça faisait trop "bébé".

Ce chant, sorti de nul part, lui rappelait à quel point ce pouvait être agréable. Il était de plus en plus perdu…

Au moment où le chant cessa, Soru s'était endormie. Avec un soupir, il quitta le dortoir.

\- Papyrus ! l'interpella Undyne. Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Undyne ?

\- L'humaine est précieuse, mais il faut encore approfondir l'étude de son essence, et, s'il y a réellement besoin d'aller dans une autre "dimension", cela risque de prendre du temps avant que ce ne soit possible. Alors en attendant, tu es chargé de t'occuper de l'humaine.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! se récria le squelette.

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais un ordre. Considère ceci comme ta punition pour t'être fait battre.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien je suis sûr que face à elle, tu perdras également !

\- Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que je l'y aurais entraîné !

\- Pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille ?!

\- Pour te prouver que je suis un meilleur entraîneur que toi !

\- Tu oses me défier à ça ? C'est moi qui t'ais formé, imbécile, tu crois pouvoir me dépasser ?

\- Aurais-tu peur de perdre, Undyne ? La capitaine de la garde royale refuserait donc ce défi ?

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu l'auras voulu, je te laisse trois semaines pour la former, après quoi c'est moi qui l'entraînerai ! On verra qui rira lorsqu'elle t'aura battu à plate couture !

\- Si elle ne t'a pas défait avant…

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

Papyrus ouvrit une orbite et s'étira nonchalamment. Le réveil indiquait 13h00 ; record du plus long sommeil battu ! Il se félicita intérieurement, puis se leva, enfila le premier short qui lui tomba sous la main, ainsi que son éternel hoodie orange. D'ailleurs, un post-it avait été collé dessus :

« Papyrus ! Ton incroyable frère est allé à son entraînement avec Alphys ! Quand je rentrerais, tu as intérêt à avoir lavé tes vêtements ! Et ne marque pas "Ok" sur le post-it comme la dernière fois ! »

Avec un petit rire, Papyrus saisit un feutre et marqua "d'acc" sur le papier jaune. Il adorait la tête de son petit frère quand celui-ci était fâché. Puis il alluma une cigarette, descendit dans la cuisine prendre un pot de miel, avant de sortir. Le temps était plutôt doux, et le squelette en profita pour marcher un peu. Il salua les habitants de Snowdin, acheta un glamburger à Burgerpants, puis s'arrêta à son poste de sentinelle. Etant donné qu'une humaine était dans l'Underground, il n'y avait plus besoin de travailler, pas vrai ? Il sortit son téléphone et pianota un peu sur l'écran. Il était peut-être un squelette flemmard, mais un flemmard connecté quand même. Undyne avait posté une photo : un selfie avec l'humaine, devant l'écran qui passait un animé.

« Une pause film avec une nouvelle initiée ! »

Papyrus sourit. Sur l'image, Undyne avait l'air heureuse, comme il ne l'avait que peu vue. Elle était la plupart du temps timide, gênée et renfermée ; quand on était toute seule dans son labo, c'était un peu normal. Elle avait travaillé très dur pour y accéder, et sa détermination avait été récompensée. Papyrus se souvenait bien de ses rares confidences, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de parler ; elle n'avait pas de famille, tuée par le sixième humain quand elle était adolescente. La reine Toriel l'avait alors élevée, et Undyne cherchait à la remercier par tous les moyens ; c'est ainsi qu'elle était devenue la scientifique royale. Elle passait des nuits entières à chercher le moyen de briser la barrière, à étudier les âmes des humains tombés, au risque de se tuer à la tâche. Et parfois ses erreurs écrasaient ses épaules…

Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus que des sourires, partout où l'humaine passait. Le temps des cendres semblait terminé.

Papyrus décida d'aller rendre une petite visite aux deux otakus. Un animé ne ferait pas de mal…

\- Salut Undyne ! lança t-il en passant la porte du labo.

\- B-B-Bonjour Papyrus ! répondit la scientifique en bondissant sur ses pieds, avant de mettre l'écran en pause. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Bah, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de faire une séance télé. L'humaine n'est pas avec toi ? ajouta t-il en constatant l'absence de cette dernière.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes.

Du coin de l'orbite, Papyrus remarqua la porte du True Lab légèrement entrouverte. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Je reviens tout de suite, Undyne…

Une fois au sous-sol, il ne mit pas longtemps pour remarquer la jeune fille, assise sur l'un des lits, dos à lui, parlant au vide. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre sa conversation avec une certaine… Soru ? Il entendit soudain des sanglots, mais ce n'était pas la géante qui pleurait. Doucement, elle commença à chanter, et peu à peu les sanglots se calmèrent. Cachés dans un coin, les amalgamates écoutaient dans un silence émerveillé la voix douce et mélodieuse. Même Papyrus ne pouvait y rester insensible. C'était si beau…

Les pleurs se turent, Nilac cessa de chanter, et elle poussa un soupir, à mi-chemin entre la fatigue et la tristesse. Elle se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lit, avant de s'éloigner. Elle sembla hésiter sur la direction à prendre. Remonter ou continuer d'explorer ? Peut-être que chercher un peu l'aiderait pour la machine dimensionnelle…

Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de fouiller comme une voleuse, ce serait irrespectueux de sa part. Undyne lui faisait confiance et elle avait confiance en la femme-poisson. Elle trouverait sûrement un moyen, mais pas comme ça.

Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant le squelette.

\- Papyrus ? Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Nilac. C'est quoi cette histoire de machine dimensionnelle ? Et qui est Soru ?

\- Tu nous as entendu…

Papyrus s'approcha d'elle. Il avait espéré… Il croyait vraiment que son frère, que son monde ne souffrirait plus de la folie de l'humain, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion…

\- Alors tu veux partir d'ici…

\- Quoi ?! Papyrus, as-tu mal écouté !? Pourquoi je voudrais quitter le monde qui m'a accepté ? Je suis heureuse, mais pas mes sœurs, elles pleurent et je m'en veux parce que je ne peux pas sécher leurs larmes !

\- Tu parles de la "Soru" avec qui tu discutais ?

\- Oui, Soru et Mheetacce ! Je ne veux plus qu'elles soient tristes, je ne veux plus entendre leurs sanglots ! Comme toi, pas vrai, toi qui ne veux que le bonheur de ton frère, toi aussi tu ne veux plus qu'il soit tourmenté par des cauchemars, pas vrai ? Je sais, Papyrus, je sais tout ce qui s'est passé ici, les Génocides qui ont ensanglanté ton monde et la mémoire de Sans. Mais maintenant je suis là, je peux réparer toute cette folie, et enfin vous offrir un Happy Ending.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et cala son menton sur son épaule, tempe contre tempe, dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Je te le promets.

Papyrus hésita à peine avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Ses os se détendirent, ses omoplates s'affaissèrent, libérées d'un poids trop longtemps porté. Une petite lueur d'espoir venait de s'allumer.

\- PAPYRUS, NILAC ! Où êtes-vous ?!

Le cri d'Undyne fit sursauter le squelette. De surprise, Nilac recula, buta contre un lit et entraîna le monstre dans sa chute.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles. Non, tétanisés était le mot juste. La mèche qui couvrait la partie droite du visage de l'humaine s'était déplacée, et Papyrus vit avec effroi ce qui était caché.

\- NE REGARDE PAS ! hurla Nilac en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. NE REGARDE PAS !

Papyrus recula précipitamment, tandis que la jeune fille se recroquevilla sur le lit, tremblante.

\- Ne me… regarde pas…

\- Je suis désolé, Nilac…

Elle ne l'entendait plus. Papyrus sentit quelque chose couler sur ses zygomatiques, porta ses mains à ses orbites et comprit qu'il pleurait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle ainsi marquée ? Qu'avait-elle pu vivre ?

Il appela Undyne à l'aide, et tous deux transportèrent l'humaine à l'étage. La femme-poisson alla chercher un verre d'eau, que la jeune fille prit sans piper mot.

\- Tu peux nous laisser deux secondes, Undyne ?

\- Bien sûr Papyrus…

Une fois la scientifique partie, il y eut un silence tendu.

\- Ecoute… commença Papyrus. Je… Je ne poserais pas de questions, rapport à tout à l'heure. Je suis vraiment désolé, si j'ai vu ce que je n'aurais pas dû voir… Tu as le droit de te taire, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler un jour…

\- Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. Cette histoire-là, ce conte… Pas pour tout de suite. Quand j'aurais assez de courage.

\- Je comprends…

Un autre silence passa. Papyrus se gratta la nuque.

\- Et… Pour tes sœurs… Je vais demander à Undyne si on peut travailler sur cette machine dimensionnelle, je travaillais avec elle avant. L'ancien scientifique avait tracé des plans de construction, ça reste en grande partie théorique… Mais faut essayer.

Il fut un peu étonné quand l'humaine s'appuya contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, mais il la laissa faire.

\- Merci, dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- De rien, ma grande. Bon, on continue la séance animés ? J'étais venu pour ça au départ.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire, rappela Undyne. Calée entre les deux monstres, devant l'écran, elle mit rapidement de côté les mauvais souvenirs.

Mais son passé était gravé à même la peau, enfoncé dans son visage. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, jamais effacer le vide qui remplaçait son œil droit.

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

Sans se rendit compte qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures à lire, les orbites plongées dans son livre de physique. Ses cervicales lui faisaient un peu mal, à force d'avoir gardé la tête penchée. Il se releva, fit jouer ses articulations, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux croquis qu'il avait esquissé. Une petite pause était bien méritée.

Mais il restait une dernière chose à faire. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une petite conversation avec l'humaine, ce malaise enfoui dans ses os ne partirait pas. D'autant qu'il sache, les yeux des humains ne changeaient pas de couleur. La seule fois où il avait été confronté à ce phénomène, il se battait dans le Hall du Jugement, contre un enfant dont les yeux, petit à petit, étaient envahis par cette lueur rouge folle.

Il réprimanda un frisson à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ces yeux, plus jamais revivre cette horreur. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi cherchait-il à tout prix faire revenir l'enfant ? Il se rendit compte de l'aspect contradictoire de sa démarche. S'il ramenait Frisk, qu'est-ce qui garantissait que l'enfant ne ferait plus de Génocide ? Que Sans ne devrait pas, encore une fois, faire face à la mort de son frère ? Il se sentit brutalement tiraillé, perdu. Pouvait-il abandonner l'enfant, permettant ainsi à son monde d'être épargné ?

 _Et laisser cette intruse détruire ton peuple ?_

Il sursauta. Cette pensée avait brutalement jailli dans sa conscience. Si, comme il le craignait, quelque chose clochait avec cette fille… Aurait-il le courage de la tuer ? De libérer les monstres, rendant son frère malheureux parce qu'il aurait tué son amie ? Sans possibilité de retour ?

Il fallait d'abord qu'il parle un peu avec elle. Qu'il sache ce qu'elle était réellement. En espérant qu'elle se soit réveillée…

Mais dans le salon, il n'y avait plus personne.

\- Papyrus ?

Non… Non il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, il était sûrement sorti, peut-être en train de s'entraîner avec Undyne, il ne fallait pas s'alarmer. Il sortit de la maison, décidé à retrouver l'humaine.

\- Howdy, Sourire Figé !

Il s'arrêta net.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, saleté de plante ?

\- Oh là, pas besoin d'être vulgaire ! Je suis juste venu te donner un conseil d'ami à ami.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis _et nous ne le serons jamais_.

\- Allons, ne me regarde pas ainsi ! Depuis que le désordre s'est installé, un peu d'entraide ne fait pas de mal ! Je me demande comment toi, tu comptes régler cette histoire ? Cette humaine a bloqué mes RESET et mes RELOAD, mais apparemment elle ne peut pas contrôler le temps, quel problème ! Tant qu'elle ne fait de mal à personne, ça ne pose pas souci, je me trompe ? Mais il suffit de la voir, une fois le masque tombé ; elle n'a rien d'une gentille fille. Elle est très douée pour mentir, mieux que moi ! À ta place, je m'inquièterais pour ton frère, lui qui s'est lié d'amitié avec un assassin…

La fleur s'enfonça dans la neige et disparut, laissant le squelette à moitié effrayé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux stats de l'humaine. Aurait-elle…?

\- Papyrus ! s'écria t-il, affolé.

Il se mit à courir partout dans Snowdin, mais nul n'avait aperçu le grand squelette. Paniqué, il se dirigea vers Waterfall. Faites qu'il n'ait rien, faites qu'il n'ait rien, pitié faites qu'il n'ait rien…

\- SANS ? EST-CE QUE TU SERAIS EN TRAIN… DE FAIRE DU SPORT ?!

Il s'arrêta net et souffla un grand coup. Il allait bien…

\- UNDYNE ! SANS COURAIT, TU AS VU ÇA !

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt étonnant.

\- WOWIE ! MON FRÈRE A ARRÊTÉ DE FAIRE LE FAINÉANT ! INCROYABLE !

\- Ben, euh… Je voulais un peu ressembler à mon super frangin qui s'entraîne tellement, je trouve ça cool.

Papyrus poussa un grand cri d'excitation et serra son frère dans ses bras. Mais Undyne n'était pas dupe ; elle avait bien remarqué l'effroi qui venait de s'effacer sur le crâne du squelette.

Finalement Papyrus reposa son frère au sol, et Undyne, après que Sans eut demandé s'ils savaient où se trouvait l'humaine, lui indiqua la direction où elle était partie.

Ce fut lorsqu'il passa devant la boutique de Gerson qu'il entendit la conversation.

\- Eh ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Delta Rune ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école, de nos jours !

La vieille tortue lâcha un rire, tandis que l'humaine attendait patiemment la suite de l'histoire. Gerson expliqua alors que, selon une ancienne légende, le Delta Rune représentait un ange, celui qui descendrait dans l'Underground et libérerait les monstres de leur prison souterraine. Mais au fil du temps, on interpréta cet ange par "l'ange de la mort", celui qui les "libérerait" en les tuant tous. Mais pour Gerson, ce n'était qu'un bête cercle avec des ailes. À la demande de Mheetacce, il continua de raconter d'autres histoires, que l'humaine écoutait avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, qui, à chaque fois qu'un récit se terminait, semblait demander "encore".

Puis au bout d'un moment, Gerson demanda :

\- Que cherches-tu à prouver, petite ?

L'humaine resta silencieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas à me mêler de tes affaires, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais avec toute cette poussière, tu ne parais pas très propre. Que gagnes-tu à écouter les sornettes d'un vieux sénile comme moi ? Je te vois parcourir notre sous-sol, à la recherche de quelque chose. Cette quête, en quoi consiste t-elle ? Tu as tué des monstres, pas ici en tout cas, parce qu'ici tu es poli au contraire. Alors quoi ? Undyne m'a prévenu que tu n'avais pas l'air d'être soucieuse, rapport au sort des monstres. Alors, quoi, je te redemande ?

\- Des histoires.

\- Histoires ?

\- L'Underground en est rempli. Des contes de toutes parts, cachés dans les coins, souvent désarticulés et sans liens, mais de belles histoires. Ce monde ici-bas m'intéresse, pas ses habitants. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu profiter pleinement de votre peuple, mais pas maintenant. À quoi bon vouloir laisser un bon souvenir ? Lorsque je partirai, vous m'oublierez tous.

\- C'est ta vision des choses, jeune fille.

Elle salua l'archéologue, et le squelette se cacha lorsqu'elle ressortit. Il la suivit alors qu'elle marchait dans Waterfall ; elle laissa un message vocal sur le téléphone de Toriel, donnant amicalement de ses nouvelles, s'amusa un peu avec les escargots de Napstablook, lui adressant pendant la course un doux sourire. Puis elle se dirigea vers les chutes d'eau ; le squelette la vit enlever sa robe, et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle avait sauté.

Pieds en avant, le regard vers le plafond qui s'éloignait, le temps lui sembla un instant ralenti, suspendu, et le changement brusque d'élément ne lui fit pas peur, tandis que l'air se raréfiait dans ses poumons. Elle creva la surface, aspira la quantité d'oxygène nécessaire pour replonger aussitôt. Battant des jambes, elle s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans la masse liquide. L'eau, l'eau vidait ses pensées et lui permettait de réfléchir. Le monde autour d'elle disparut, pour laisser place à Sans, se tenant devant elle.

Une question future.

 _Te souviens-tu des timelines ?_

Et une affirmation.

Alors il se rappelait de l'enfant. Il se rappelait du massacre qu'il avait perpétré. Que devait-elle en penser ? Elle n'en savait rien ; elle n'était pas si différente du Génocidaire.

 _Regrettes-tu tes actes ?_

Je ne saurais y répondre. Un jour je pleure, un jour je ris. Hier j'étais silencieuse, et aujourd'hui bavarde. J'aimais et je haïrais. J'aurai honte ou je serai indifférente.

 _Mais ils t'aiment._

Ils n'aiment que ma façade. Un seul côté de ma pièce. Celles qui me connaissent sont loin.

Laisse-moi retrouver ma famille.

Mais l'eau ne pouvait pas éternellement la protéger. Elle remonta, resta quelque temps à flotter. Si ses sœurs étaient restées avec elle, aurait-elle pu profiter de ce monde, de ce peuple ? Il était trop tard à présent. Elle avait survécu, c'était tout ce qui importait. De ce royaume qu'elle quitterait, elle n'en garderait que les contes qu'elle avait recueillis.

Elle ne fut pas surprise en constatant que le squelette l'attendait sur la berge.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je sais.

Il attendit qu'elle se sèche et se rhabille, et il les téléporta dans sa maison.

* * *

 **J'ai fait une ellipse pour la partie Tale, puisque le temps passe à la même vitesse dans les trois AUs.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent, mais laisser une review me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

 **À bientôt, Cao**


	12. Blessures et cicatrices

**Hé bien... Nous y revoilà. Je tiens à remercier Simakai et Harley Mad Cat pour leurs commentaires, cela m'a fait très plaisir :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! (La chanson qui vient après est Ink, de Coldplay)**

* * *

 _I see the road begin to climb_

 _I see your stars begin to shine_

 _I see your colours and I'm dying of thirst_

 _All I know_

 _Is that I love you so_

 _So much that it hurts_

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

\- Toc toc !

\- Qui est là ? demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Yann !

\- Yann qui ?

\- Ya n'a deux maintenant ! répondit une troisième voix.

\- Nilac ! s'écria Asgore. Je suis heureux de t'entendre à nouveau !

\- Moi aussi, Papa !

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Elle a failli mourir électrocuté ou manqué de se faire écraser par un éboulis, mais sinon elle va bien.

\- Papyrus ! rouspéta l'humaine.

\- Je me serais bien passé de ces détails…

Ils rirent tous les trois. Papyrus raconta que l'humaine était installée chez eux depuis trois jours, et tout allait pour le mieux. La jeune humaine aurait aimé que son père adoptif passe du temps avec eux, mais le vieux roi s'était fait une promesse. Cela les chagrinait tous les trois, mais c'était ainsi. Dès que ses sœurs l'auraient rejoint, elle irait voir la reine. La souveraine ne semblait pas vouloir amener l'humaine de force à la capitale. Tant mieux…

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un long moment, puis Nilac se leva. Sans était sûrement rentré de son entraînement avec Alphys, et si elle ne se dépêchait pas de le rejoindre pour leur temps de cuisine, il partirait sûrement à sa recherche en criant à tue-tête.

Les deux blagueurs restants continuèrent à s'échanger plaisanteries et calembours. Puis…

\- Asgore ? Est-ce que tu aurais vu… ce qu'elle a sur son visage ?

\- Tu parles de sa blessure ? Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de l'origine de sa blessure ? Ou au moins, a t-elle raconté son passé de la surface ? Elle ne me dit quasiment rien…

\- Laisse faire le temps, Papyrus. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, elle se confiera. Quant à moi, elle m'a simplement avoué que ses parents étaient morts, c'est tout. Ses sœurs sont tout ce qui lui reste, apparemment.

\- Elle chante très bien.

\- Pardon ? fit le monstre, étonné par ce brusque changement de sujet.

\- Nilac chante très bien. Étrangement, j'ai l'impression de mieux la comprendre, quand elle chante. Un peu comme si c'était sa façon d'expliquer et de raconter le monde.

\- C'est vrai. Elle chantait souvent lorsqu'elle vivait dans les Ruines. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas chanté dans l'Underground.

 _Et cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien,_ pensa Papyrus.

Il se leva à son tour, salua le vieil homme de l'autre côté de la porte, et partit à son tour. De retour chez lui, il fut renversé par une tornade bleue.

\- PAPYYYY !

\- Salut p'tit frère.

\- L'humaine est avec toi ?

\- Hein ? Je croyais qu'elle était rentrée ?

\- Ben non j'étais tout seul ! Je vais la chercher, elle est sûrement dans le coin !

\- Sans, att –

Il était déjà parti. Bon, il n'allait pas le retenir, Nilac pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Sans courrait un peu partout dans Snowdin. Où est-ce que l'humaine aurait pu partir ? Après avoir fait à toute vitesse le tour de village, il se dirigea vers la forêt. Il croisa une lapine, occupée devant un arbre. Et celui-ci était… brûlé ?

\- Bonjour Madame ! Que s'est-il passé avec l'arbre ?

\- Bonjour Sans ! Je suis en train de soigner ce pin ; comme tu peux le voir, il a été brûlé, et cela semble intentionnel…

\- Quoi ?! Mais qui ferait une chose pareille ? On ne doit pas faire du mal aux végétaux, ils sont précieux là-dessous ! s'écria t-il en gonflant les zygomatiques d'une manière comique. Je vais retrouver le fautif et lui faire payer, parole de futur garde royal !

La lapine le vit partir comme un boulet de canon tout en se retenant de rire. Que serait Snowdin sans ce petit tas d'os… Mais Sans avait raison ; que des végétaux poussent sous la terre, sans lumière, revenait du miracle ; les monstres avaient mis des siècles pour faire pousser cette forêt dans Snowdin. Alors voir le travail de leurs prédécesseurs être réduit à néant en désespérait plus d'un…

Récemment, les pins et autres résineux de la forêt s'étaient couverts de blessures, et les arboriculteurs avaient bien du mal à les soigner. Outre la valeur idéaliste de ces arbres, le bois était également une ressource primordiale dans l'Underground. Abîmé ainsi, il devenait de mauvaise qualité, et c'était à regret que les monstres abattaient un arbre pour le transformer en vulgaire tabouret… La nature avait eu la générosité de leur offrir des plantes, aucun gâchis n'était toléré. Ç'aurait été un outrage.

Sans continuait de courir un peu partout, et il se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il s'était enfoncé profondément dans les bois. Bon, il pourrait facilement retrouver son chemin, ce n'était pas un pro-

\- ATTENTION ! entendit-il hurler, en même temps qu'un lourd craquement.

Il se téléporta juste à temps, avant que l'arbre ne s'abatte brutalement dans la neige avec vacarme. Il vit Nilac se précipiter vers lui et l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

\- Oh mon dieu Sans je suis désolée, est-ce que tout va bien, laisse-moi voir, bon sang c'est de ma faute je ne voulais pas…

Elle se perdit dans un flot de paroles et d'excuses. Voyant que le squelette n'avait rien, elle poussa un long soupir et le serra fortement dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

\- Euh… Humaine ? demanda Sans au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?

Elle se décolla de lui. Elle gardait les yeux baissés. Honteuse.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser… C'est moi qui… Qui aie brisé l'arbre.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Sans d'une manière exagérément outrée. Mais humaine, c'est pas bien d'abîmer les arbres !

Devant son silence, Sans eût peur de l'avoir blessée.

\- Sans… Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à contenir cette violence. Toutes les blessures doivent ressortir, c'est trop difficile de les garder au fond de mon âme. Mais j'ai peur… Je ne veux pas rompre la promesse que je me suis faite, je ne veux pas vous faire du mal… Parfois, je revois mes mains pleines de sang, mais je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas vous horrifier. Je suppose que maintenant, je dois avouer…

Elle se releva. Prit une inspiration et mordit sa main, suffisamment pour faire perler un peu de sang.

\- Comme tu le sais, je suis capable de refermer les plaies, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Mais cette capacité a un prix ; si je ne me contrôle pas, je peux faire apparaître cette blessure sur l'être vivant que je touche. J'ai pensé pendant un moment que je pourrais conserver ces plaies au fond de mon âme… Mais c'est trop douloureux. Tôt ou tard, elles doivent ressortir, et qu'importe ma volonté, je finirai par blesser quelqu'un. Alors, je viens ici pour me relâcher.

Elle effleura un tronc à côté d'elle, et une morsure s'imprima dans le bois.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit les bras du petit squelette autour de sa taille.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, Nilac ? On aurait pu t'aider, tu sais. Quand quelqu'un a un problème, nous les monstres, on fait tout pour qu'il aille mieux ! Alors tu peux faire confiance au magnifique Sans ! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne sois plus blessée ! Je crois en toi, je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi, tu ne feras jamais de mal, alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter ! Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de violent, mais d'incroyable, c'est moi, le magnifique Sans, qui te le dit !

Il entendit des gouttes tomber sur son crâne, et l'humaine lui rendit son étreinte. Il était décidément le plus incroyable des squelettes. Et au fond d'elle, elle pouvait sentir une graine pousser, graine de courage et de confiance, qui, lorsqu'elle arriverait à maturité, lui permettrait de raconter son histoire.

Encore un peu de temps. Et ce sera moins lourd à porter.

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

\- Sans ? demanda Flowey.

\- Quoi ? grogna le squelette.

\- Tu veux bien m'emmener avec toi ? Je m'ennuie, à force de rester seul…

Poussant un soupir, le squelette saisit le pot, et une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent chez Grillby. Le gérant du bar l'accueillit d'un mouvement de tête, mais des autres clients Sans n'eut droit qu'à des regards froids. Quoi de plus normal quand on était le frère du vice-capitaine de la garde royale ? Il s'y était à nouveau habitué, mais les souvenirs d'une vie meilleure, avec un peu moins de haine, lui crevaient l'âme.

Il commanda des frites. Flowey, lui, restait silencieux.

\- Pourquoi tu as tout avoué ? demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu as révélé à ton frère le secret de Soru ? Pour ses sœurs…

\- Parce que tu croyais sincèrement qu'Alphys allait bien gentiment l'aider à les rejoindre ? Me fais pas rire, Flo'. Si au moins ça peut accélérer son départ, j'hésiterais pas à le refaire.

\- Tu aurais pu simplement la tuer.

\- J'suis pas trop du genre à rompre les promesses. Qu'elle meure ou qu'elle s'en aille, dans les deux cas elle sera plus là pour t'empêcher de réinitialiser.

Flowey se tut, et le squelette commença à manger. Pendant un instant, il se remémora.

La peur, lorsqu'il avait vu Soru se faire engloutir par la cascade. Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé aux pieds des chutes d'eau, il avait eu beau chercher, il n'y avait plus personne.

L'angoisse, en constatant la disparition de son amie.

L'étonnement, quand le chien de Snowdin avait surgi devant lui, apparemment indemne. Flowey avait grimpé sur son dos, et ensemble, ils étaient partis à la recherche de l'humaine.

L'inquiétude, devant le laboratoire, car c'était là que le flair du canidé les avait menés.

Le soulagement, quand Soru était sortie du labo, accompagnée du grand squelette. La jeune fille, en l'apercevant, s'était précipitée vers lui et l'avait serrée dans ses bras, sans un mot. Il avait juste senti quelques gouttes d'eau glisser sur ses corolles.

Et maintenant ils étaient de retour à Snowdin. Pourquoi ? Pour combien de temps ? Un étrange emploi du temps s'était installé depuis trois jours, il ignorait la raison, et Soru également.

Lorsque le squelette eut fini de manger, Flowey lui demanda s'il pouvait le transporter dans Snowdin, qu'il se balade un peu. Sans râla mais obtempéra. À la surface, il avait commencé à apprécier cette plante. Il n'avait pas à le haïr ; tout cela était de la faute de cette fille.

Évitant les sentiers où on pourrait facilement les attaquer (Sans aurait pu battre sans problème l'abruti qui ferait cette bêtise, mais il n'en avait pas envie), le duo de monstres s'enfonça dans les bois, enveloppé d'un silence étrangement calme.

Cela ne dura pas.

Un immense fracas se fit entendre, et une flèche se planta dans l'arbre à côté de Sans.

Soru était à quelques pas, entourée de six monstres aux intentions des plus inamicales. Trop occupés à se battre, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les deux monstres, séparés par quelques troncs de la bataille.

\- Il faut aller l'aider !

\- Pas question, dit le squelette en resserrant sa prise sur le pot.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt**_

Soru esquiva de justesse les trois os rouges, et manqua de trébucher. Il était difficile de garder l'équilibre avec une main attachée dans le dos. Elle serrait maladroitement son couteau dans la main gauche, et elle faisait face à Papyrus.  
Le vice-capitaine, stratège et entraîneur de la garde royale observait l'humaine, bras croisés, sans expression notable dans ses orbites.  
D'autres os foncèrent vers l'humaine. Elle réussit à en couper quelques uns, mais un autre lui frappa la joue. Il rebondit sur sa peau et ne lui infligea aucun dégât.

\- TU COMPTES TROP SUR TA RÉSISTANCE, FAIBLE HUMAINE. JE DOUTE QUE TU PUISSES TENIR FACE À QUELQU'UN DE PLUS FORT QUE TOI.

Les os qui jaillirent du sol auraient pu la démembrer si elle n'était pas emplie de pugnacité.  
Ce caractère qui définissait cette humaine était extrêmement intéressant. L'âme de Soru était très forte, ce qui attirait l'intérêt de beaucoup de monstres. Nul doute que celui qui aurait absorbé cette âme serait devenu très puissant.  
Et l'entraînement de Papyrus ne faisait que renforcer le corps et l'esprit de l'humaine, attirant encore plus de convoitise. Mais avant de se frotter à l'endurance de l'humaine, l'idiot qui aurait voulu prendre son âme aurait d'abord eu à affronter le boss de Snowdin. C'était SON humain et personne n'était autorisé à y toucher, mis à part Sans et lui-même.

Pour quel raison le grand squelette avait-il insisté pour garder l'humaine et la former au combat ? Soru l'ignorait. L'affrontement à la sortie de Snowdin avait-il, d'une manière ou d'une autre, marqué le monstre ? Elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question, par crainte et respect.

L'entraînement dura plusieurs heures, ou peut-être toute la journée, il est difficile de voir le temps qui passe quand l'atmosphère est toujours sombre. Quand Papyrus ne l'attaquait pas pour travailler ses esquives, il lui apprenait l'escrime, ainsi que quelques coups bas pour tromper l'adversaire et mieux le frapper. Soru ne pouvait pas compter sur la magie, arme puissante que les monstres avaient renforcée au cours des siècles, et il était important de contrer ce point faible.

Mais toute personne a des limites, et lorsqu'elle tomba en voulant éviter un énième projectile, elle ne se releva pas. Le squelette se contenta de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Se relever, maintenant. Se relever vite. Avant de prendre froid. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Mais la pile est vidée, plus d'énergie…

Elle sentit une langue râpeuse sur sa joue. Avec un petit rire, elle tourna la tête et tapota la tête du chien. Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit là. Il la suivait partout où elle allait, mais de loin, et s'approchait uniquement quand il n'y avait personne.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'éloigna. Ils arrivaient, et encore une fois, ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux.

Elle avala le Cinnamon Bunny qu'elle avait dans la poche, se releva en retenant une grimace. Elle détestait ce qui allait suivre. Elle détestait qu'il la teste ainsi.

Elle empoigna son arc. Tira une flèche en guise d'avertissement, qui arracha un bout de vêtement. Elle entendit un juron, la neige craquer sous le poids des corps. Ils dépassèrent les arbres, s'approchèrent, tout en restant à une distance respectable. Ce n'était pas les mêmes que la dernière fois.

\- Paraît que t'as filé une raclée à des monstres hier, dit un monstre ressemblant à un loup cornu.

\- Souhaitez-vous les venger ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? s'esclaffa un autre, un lapin gigantesque couvert de piercings. Ces nazes n'ont pas été capables de te battre, c'était des faiblards ! On va te montrer ce que c'est, un vrai combat ! Tout le monde verra qu'on est les meilleurs pour avoir buté une humaine !

Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle pleure, qu'elle implore leur pitié, qu'elle appelle Papyrus à l'aide. Au lieu de cela elle banda l'arc et visa le dernier monstre à avoir parlé.

\- Je ne tue personne.

Elle tira, mais à la verticale. Ils commirent la bêtise de suivre le projectile des yeux, et ne virent pas l'humaine foncer vers eux.

Pendant un temps indéterminé, ce ne fut qu'échanges de coups, et les monstres avaient beau faire appel à leur magie, l'humaine esquivait chaque projectile avec rapidité.

Deux combattants chargèrent en même temps, pensant la coincer ; elle se décala et ils se cognèrent brutalement, suffisamment pour les assommer. Le percé fonça à son tour, tenta de lacérer son corps avec ses griffes ; manqué. Elle s'était accroché à son dos, et répliqua en frappant violemment les tempes du monstre ; il tituba, elle sauta et cogna l'arrière de ses cuisses pour le faire chuter. Soru se tourna vers les trois derniers ; elle évita de justesse la glace magique lancée vers elle. Un monstre courut vers elle, et se reçut de la peinture dans le visage. Où est-ce qu'elle s'était procurée ça ?!

Les pigments irritèrent ses yeux, il détala à l'aveuglette pour s'assommer contre un arbre. Elle fut distraite par ce fait et ne put éviter l'arme qui fut jetée sur elle. La dague s'enfonça dans son épaule, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour percer sa défense. Les deux derniers compères profitèrent de sa distraction, et bondirent. Le loup cornu empoigna le bras de Soru, la souleva comme si elle était une plume et l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Son partenaire plaqua l'humaine et martela son corps de coups, encouragé par le loup cornu.

Le monstre sentit quelque chose de froid s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse, vit le métal luire dans sa chair. Soru mit à profit la confusion de son adversaire pour frapper sa mâchoire. Elle le repoussa, se releva, et soudain sa gorge fut enserrée. Le loup agrippa avec force son cou de ses pattes, cherchant à l'étouffer. Il réussit à la mettre à genoux. Besoin d'air, besoin de respirer… Son compère se remit debout, massa sa mâchoire, avant de s'approcher de l'humaine, rassemblant sa magie.

Debout, debout ! Il ne faut pas mourir, pas maintenant !

Poussant un râle, elle sollicita ses dernières forces pour repousser le monstre. Il s'accrocha encore à son cou, ils roulèrent dans la neige. Il entendit un os craquer, vit son poignet pendouiller mollement, avant de recevoir un coup dans le museau. Soru eut soudain froid, très froid, la glace avait recouvert son bras droit. Le dernier monstre se tenait au-dessus d'elle, prêt à la transformer en glaçon.

 _J'ai si sommeil…_

Un hurlement ébranla la forêt. Deux pointes rouges avaient percé les jambes du monstre. Larmoyant, il tomba à genoux, se tordant de douleur. Il vit le squelette le dominer de toute sa hauteur, il vit l'os tranchant dans sa main, prêt à s'abattre. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la mort.

\- Ne le tuez pas !

Il rouvrit les paupières. L'humaine s'était interposée entre lui et le garde royal.

\- Ne le tuez pas.

\- EN QUOI JE DEVRAIS SUIVRE TES ORDRES, HUMAINE ? ENCORE UNE FOIS, TU AS ÉTÉ INCAPABLE DE TE DÉBROUILLER SEULE !

Elle eut l'audace de le gifler. Ses yeux étaient brillants de colère.

\- Ça suffit, vous entendez ? ÇA SUFFIT ! J'en ai assez, ASSEZ d'être depuis trois jours un punching-ball ! Si c'est pour me tester, alors faites le vous-même ! N'impliquez pas d'autres monstres là-dedans ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ?! Me tuer ? Chaque jour je reçois des coups, je ne peux plus dormir, plus tenir debout, et vous le savez très bien ! Alors maintenant LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Le monstre crut un instant que Papyrus allait la tuer, à en juger par la lueur qui brillait dans ses orbites. À la place, il se contenta de détourner la tête.

\- ON S'ARRÊTE LÀ POUR AUJOURD'HUI. TU PEUX RENTRER TE REPOSER.

Il partit, laissant seuls l'humaine et les monstres inanimés ou gémissants. Elle se tourna vers le monstre à terre derrière elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Devant son absence de réponse, elle s'accroupit, retira le plus doucement possible les os enfoncés dans ses jambes.

\- Est-ce que vous aurez la force de rentrer chez vous pour vous soigner ?

\- Ou-oui mais… À quoi… tu joues ?

\- C'est à cause de moi que vous en êtes tous à ce point. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser de mauvais souvenirs, même si je sais que je ne suis pas la bienvenue.

Elle se releva. Lui sourit tristement.

\- Le monde est souvent injuste parce que c'est la loi du plus fort. Nous nous battons, nous nous massacrons par inégalité ; mais moi, je pense que si nous sommes forts, alors nous devons aider les faibles à le devenir également. Nous gagnerons beaucoup à unir cette force-là, et pas uniquement la brutale… Mais un simple humain ne peut pas changer la règle de ce monde. À moins d'être déterminé.

Titubante, elle s'éloigna. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la maison des skelebros ; en entrant, elle remarqua sur la table des spaghettis fumants ; il ne semblait pas fâché de son action de tout à l'heure…

Alors qu'elle mangeait, elle entendit la voix de Mheetacce. Elle se retourna et la vit debout au milieu du salon, probablement en train de parler.

\- Oui, j'ai tué des monstres.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer.

O*O*O*O*O  
 **TALE**

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai tué. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Je ne suis pas Frisk ; je ne peux pas ressusciter quand ça me chante ; je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Mais, en tombant ici, j'ai appris une chose ; si tu tues, alors il sera plus difficile de se faire tuer. Je suis devenue plus forte, au prix de spectres qui me hantent. Mais ma volonté de survivre n'est devenue que plus puissante, plus hargneuse. C'est la seule chose qui me reste, dans ce monde. Et ce monde, je le DÉTESTE. Il m'a séparé de mes sœurs, de celles qui savaient me consoler, j'ai perdu ma famille, et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Tu le sais mieux que personne, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sentiment qui te déchire, cette douleur qui refusera de se tarir, parce que ceux qui t'étaient chers ont disparu.

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de décider qui est digne de vivre et qui ne l'est pas. Me voilà, l'humaine, cachant les cendres qui la recouvrent. J'ai vidé les Ruines de ses occupants, et tu as peur que je recommence, pas vrai ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse te le garantir, mais la violence que je possède ne servira pas à tuer. Ne t'inquiète pas ; bientôt, je pourrai rejoindre mes sœurs, et laisser ton monde en paix, si c'est là ton souhait.

Il aurait pu la tuer. En finir avec cette folie. Cette humaine avait massacré des gens, sans le moindre remord, et était prête à quitter un monde, en sachant parfaitement qu'elle le condamnait définitivement à rester enfermé !

Mais si Sans se laissait aller à la colère, alors le résultat serait le même. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, si ce n'est de serrer les dents. Il n'aurait pas le courage de lui arracher l'âme, pas avec son frère qui s'était lié d'amitié avec l'humaine. Frisk était la dernière chance pour son monde d'être libéré. Et lorsque ce sera fait, plus rien de tout cela n'aurait existé.

\- Et donc, ton amitié avec mon frangin, c'est du pipeau ? T'avais pourtant l'air de bien t'amuser avec lui. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec le fantôme, aussi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu laisses des messages à Toriel ? Me fais pas rire, gamine. Tu veux paraître dure, mais à l'intérieur tu dois être une jolie licorne toute douce.

\- C'est gentil de me faire un compliment, même si je dois passer pour une parfaite _ordure_ à tes yeux.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence tendu.

\- Parfois, je trouve que tu es vraiment la pire sœur que l'univers ait pu m'accorder.

Mheetacce fit volte-face, pour être transpercée par deux yeux acérés. Soru avait écouté la conversation depuis le début, et n'était pas contente DU TOUT.

\- Quel plaisir de savoir que tu es prête à tout pour nous retrouver. Maintenant il y a deux assassins dans la famille, quelle merveille ! J'avais pourtant cru que tu ne deviendrais pas comme ceux que tu détestais. C'est très gentil de ta part, de me faire comprendre que je me suis sacrifiée pour RIEN !

Mheetacce avait baissé la tête et empoigné le tissu de sa robe, au point que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

\- Trop tard pour les regrets ! Tu restes insensible devant tes meurtres, et voilà que tu t'écroules face à quelques paroles.

Mheetacce resta silencieuse, puis Soru leva les yeux.

\- Sans, si tu es toujours là, écoute-moi ; ma sœur n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, elle cherche simplement à survivre, et elle a besoin de nous. Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, mais de comprendre : elle a souffert horriblement il y a des années, et son cœur s'est fissuré au point qu'elle veuille se _tuer_. C'est une fille brisée, et sans nous pour recoller les morceaux, qui sait ce qu'elle peut encore faire…

Mheetacce fixait le bout de ses chaussures, comme une enfant pris en faute. Aussi ne remarqua t-elle pas tout de suite les phalanges tendues vers elle.

\- On fait la paix, gamine ? Je suis trop flemmard pour être rancunier, mais le temps que la machine dimensionnelle soit construite, évite de faire une hécatombe, d'acc ?

Même si le ton était un peu autoritaire, la jeune fille hocha la tête et ils échangèrent une poignée de main polie.

\- Vous faites une drôle de famille, toi et tes frangines. Par contre, quand tu passes en mode orgueilleux, préviens-moi, ok ? C'est plutôt moi qui _crâne,_ alors se faire battre par quelqu'un qui n'est pas un squelette, c'est la honte.

Elle mit du temps à comprendre la plaisanterie, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir.

\- Vas-tu continuer à jouer le comédien ? Je ne suis pas un public très compréhensif.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis un homme aux plates blagues. T'as compris ? Omoplate !

\- Oh mon dieu, Sans…

Il y eut un autre silence.

\- Et… Si je ne suis pas malpoli, c'est quoi qui t'as brisé ? Je veux dire, ça peut paraître bizarre d'essayer de comprendre un assassin, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas un conte à raconter à la légère. Chacune de nous en possède un, tout comme chaque membre de ton peuple a une histoire. Mais je ne veux pas le raconter, pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait guéri… dit-elle en désignant sa poitrine.

L'humaine se tut, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas.

\- OH ! s'écria Papyrus, qui venait d'entrer. RE-BONJOUR, HUMAIN ! TU TOMBES À PIC, JE COMPTAIS T'INVITER À UNE NOUVELLE SÉANCE DE CUISINE !

Mheetacce lui lança un doux sourire.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Papyrus.

Il fallait l'avouer, ce squelette allait lui manquer. Alors autant profiter de son seul ami.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **En passant, je me fais un peu de pub (parce que les reviews, c'est la vie). J'ai écrit un (long) OS sur Undertale, "Retourner à la poussière", mais je ne peux pas vous le résumer rapidement, parce que ce serait du spoil ! Désolé mais je ne saurais pas trop comment le décrire en deux mots ^^' simplement de vous supplier avec un regard de chiot battu d'aller le lire.**

 **Brrreeeef, pardon pour la pause pub. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/matinée !**

 **EDIT : euh... Guys ? Je viens de me rendre compte que mon histoire, au total, fait 110 pages.**

 **Cent.**

 **Dix.**

 **Pages.**

 **Caspita O_O**


	13. Au quotidien

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre là, à part remercier tous ceux qui commentent cette histoire ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! Je suppose que le titre vous donne une idée de quoi parle le chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Donne-moi la liberté de gambader où bon me semble_

 _D'affronter la neige froide et la bruine cinglante_

 _Laisse-moi plonger dans les lacs les jours de pluie_

 _Observer en haut des montagnes la lune qui luit_

 _Apprendre chaque cri d'animal, chaque cri d'oiseau_

 _Contempler avec curiosité le jour nouveau_

 _Voyager, voyager sans connaître de trêve_

 _Ce n'est pas une vie, mais un doux rêve_

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

Papyrus leva une orbite. Son regard croisa d'abord le réveil ; ce devait être la première fois qu'il se réveillait à cinq heures du matin ! Il se promit intérieurement de se rendormir immédiatement.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que son bras était posé sur l'épaule de Nilac. Entre eux deux, son petit frère s'était pelotonné comme un petit chat contre la poitrine de l'humaine. Ah, c'est vrai. Cela faisait des semaines que la géante s'était habituée à dormir avec eux. C'était venu naturellement, sans qu'on se pose de question. Pour les frères squelettes, elle était devenue leur "petite" sœur.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle apparue dans leur vie ? Un peu plus d'un mois ? Peut-être deux ? Papyrus aurait aimé que cela ait duré depuis toute une vie. La paix qui habitait son âme et celle de son frère était un véritable cadeau. Cette humaine était un cadeau.

Mais il aurait aimé… Juste une fois… Connaître un peu mieux Nilac. Savoir ce qui l'avait fait telle qu'elle était. Voir ce que ses yeux avaient vu. Sans en savait à peine plus que lui.

Ses orbites se refermèrent rapidement, et il plongea dans le sommeil.

O*O*O*O*O

Un son, d'abord. Puis plusieurs. Des bruissements, des craquements, un souffle, une brise. Le regard s'ouvre sur un plafond bleu-noir, percé de points brillants.

« Papyrus ? »

Son frère, à côté de lui, et tout aussi perdu que le grand squelette. Est-ce un rêve ? Alors il est magnifique.

Leur lit est à présent un tapis d'herbes sauvages, graminés, fleurs folles et mousses molles. Le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles regroupées en traînées de lait, se découpe entre de grands résineux et le ciel ouvert d'une clairière.

Personne ne le chuchote, mais ceci est le versant d'une montagne, ils le savent sans le savoir. Un doux chant les fait se lever.

La nuit est calme. Ni tempête, ni nuages, c'est une ode à la tranquillité. C'est pourquoi Nilac chante tel un ruisseau paisible. Parfois les notes craquent, semblables aux brindilles écrasées par les animaux, hululantes comme le hibou veilleur, enveloppantes tel le vent de minuit.

Il y a deux endormies à côté d'elle. Insomniaque, la sœur passe le temps en exerçant sa voix. La nature est bon public.

Souvenir, souvenir. Peindre de milles couleurs l'air du vent, et la mélodie est le pinceau. Souvenir, souvenir, le bonheur est parfois fait de ces petits plaisirs.

 _Toi qui sais chanter avec le vent_

 _Toi qui connais les sables et l'océan_

 _Les forêts sauvages_

 _Les aigles et les loups_

 _De rives en rivages_

 _Souviens-toi de nous_

 _La terre est si belle_

 _Le monde est si grand_

 _Va mon hirondelle_

 _Sur l'aile du vent._

 _La terre est si belle_

 _Le ciel est si grand_

 _Va mon hirondelle_

 _La nuit descend_

Et brusquement le chant change de tonalité, plus puissant, un cri cherchant à naître. Le ciel se teinte de rose, d'orange. Entre, Soleil ! Lance le char incandescent ! Une nouvelle naissance, renaissance, le dieu-soleil revient des ténèbres.

Une explosion, une hymne de joie. Un rond brillant est apparu, la lumière éclaire à nouveau le monde.

Et soudain, tout s'arrête, tout se tait. L'humaine est retombée au sol, rendormie. Elle a lancé son appel, elle a célébré le monde qui lui permet de vivre encore une fois.

Fin du chant, fin du rêve.

O*O*O*O*O

Sans se réveilla doucement. Il remarqua l'humaine penchée au-dessus de lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, mais un regard indéchiffrable.

Il avait fait un très beau songe. Lorsque les trois personnes prirent leur petit déjeuner et qu'il le raconta, tout excité, Papyrus avoua qu'il avait rêvé la même chose. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Nilac.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ce fut possible. C'est un de mes souvenirs de la surface. Il est revenu cette nuit, et il m'avait semblé sentir votre présence… Apparemment, ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

À son grand étonnement, les deux squelettes se levèrent et l'entourèrent de leurs bras, dans une étreinte affectueuse. Ce qu'ils avaient vu était magnifique, et ils venaient de comprendre une chose : le chant était pour Nilac le meilleur moyen pour communiquer. En une nuit, ils avaient beaucoup appris de sa vie à la surface. Un long et magnifique voyage.

Ils espéraient contempler avec elle les paysages qu'elle avait croisés. Et elle l'espérait également.

O*O*O*O*O

\- J'ai pris tout ce qu'il fallait ! Happstablook, tu es prêt ?

\- Ou-oui mais… … … Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher… … Et si je rate ? Cela va faire des années que nous ne nous sommes pas… … … …

\- Prends confiance, Haspty ! Je serai avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas !

O*O*O*O*O

\- PAPY ! PAPY REVEILLE-TOI !

Le squelette, avachi à son poste de sentinelle, fut brutalement tiré de sa sieste par la voix stridente de son petit frère.

\- Oups, désolé frangin, je me suis endor –

\- On s'en fiche ! Dépêche-toi !

Sans le prit par le bras, et sans prévenir, les téléporta dans sa maison. Papyrus n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son étourdissement que son frère l'avait poussé dans le canapé et allumé la télé.

Papyrus n'eut pas besoin d'explication ; sitôt qu'il entendit la voix, il comprit immédiatement.

Flash et lasers en tout sens, la musique résonna dans la maison. Napstaton Ex, de l'autre côté de l'écran, faisait face à Nilac, munie d'un micro.

Une foule applaudissante, un robot armé de synthétiseurs, une humaine amusée et un petit fantôme timide, dans un coin.

Un seul mot pour décrire l'ambiance.

Electrique.

Le robot mit en marche ses disques, en lançant quelques-uns de tant à autre vers Nilac. Tout en les évitant, elle se mit à chanter, aidée par Happstablook, en rythme avec les mélodies. Comprenant leur petit jeu, Napstablook augmenta le volume et le tempo, et lança quelques rimes.

\- Il est temps de démarrer le SHOW !

« Affronte-moi, montre ce que tu vaux !

« Je m'attends à de la résistance !

\- Tant mieux ! répliqua Nilac. Ça fait grimper l'audience !

Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Happstablook. Il respira un grand coup et se lança :

\- Il en fait des tonnes mais Napstaton nous étonne

Et ses poses dramatiques électrisent le public

Qui tonne

« Oh Napstaton, tout en toi nous impressionne !

Ton sourire magnétique !

Tes répliques fantastiques ! »

Et quand la musique tonne

C'est l'audimat qui cartonne

Et cette danse robotique hypnotise le public

Qui tonne

« Oh Napstaton, tout en toi nous impressionne !

Ton sourire magnétique !

Tes répliques fantastiques ! »

Le robot en eut les larmes aux yeux, ajoutant encore quelques téléspectateurs.

Lumière ! Musique ! Basses ! Caméras ! Chant ! Violence ! Coolitude absolue !

Le spectacle s'emballa, sous un jet de lasers, sous la musique assourdissante qui faisait virevolter le public et les deux frères squelettes. Tous les monstres dansaient, ne tenaient plus en place face à leurs écrans, sans raison cette envie de rire et de bouger avait contaminé l'Underground.

Puis il y eut une explosion. Napstaton s'effondra, ses bras et jambes partis en fumée.

Zut. Toute cette excitation avait consommé toute son énergie.

Son cousin se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

\- Je vais bien Hapsty… Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue faire une battle de chant. Je suis désolé pour… Pour t'avoir laissé seul…

\- Oh… Ce-ce n'est… pas grave… J'ai toujours… adoré ton show… Ce que tu es devenu… Tu m'as toujours… impressionné…

Devant toute cette guimauve, on entendit quelques pleurs dans l'assistance. Le téléphone de Napstaton retentit de multiples sonneries ; tout l'Underground voulait féliciter cette incroyable prestation.

\- Merci ! s'écria le robot. Merci à tous !

Il tourna le regard vers l'humaine.

\- Et merci à toi…

Nilac s'inclina avec un grand sourire et s'éclipsa, laissant les deux cousins seuls.

Sitôt qu'elle fut rentrée, deux squelettes bondirent sur elle, l'écrasant littéralement.

\- Nilac ! C'était génial ! Incroyable ! Aussi magnifique que moi !

\- Superbe spectacle. Nasptaton s'est ÉCLATÉ, on dirait.

\- Papy ! Tu gâches tout !

Riant tous les trois, le plus grand squelette attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et la souleva comme un sac à patates.

\- Portons en triomphe la grande chanteuse !

\- Papyrus ! réussit-elle à articuler entre deux rires. Repose-moi !

Le plus petit s'agrippa au dos de son frère, ordonnant en riant de la relâcher. Ils luttèrent un instant encore puis s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, toujours pouffant. Finalement calmés, Sans se releva et fit face à l'humaine.

\- Papyrus et moi, on voudrait te donner quelque chose, humaine.

Papyrus se contenta de hocher la tête. Son frère se dirigea vers la commode, en sortit un objet entouré grossièrement de papier journal.

\- Je suppose que tu as deviné que mon fainéant de frère a fait l'enveloppe (Papyrus lâcha un petit rire).

Le petit squelette déballa le paquet, pour tendre une couronne de fleurs.

Elles étaient faites de papier crépon qui les rendaient presque vivantes. Les pétales, regroupés en cinq par fleur, étaient d'un violet clair et doux, proche de la lavande. Dans l'un d'eux, un petit message avait été marqué :

"Pour Nilac, fait par : Papyrus et LE MAGNIFIQUE SANS"

La géante leur adressa un sourire, mais son regard demandait "Pourquoi ?". Sans se contenta de lui poser la couronne sur la tête, de manière à ce qu'elle cache la partie droite de son visage, où, sous la chevelure, se trouvait son œil absent.

\- On sait que tu ne vas montrer ce que tes cheveux cachent, parce que tu trouves ça horrible. Mais nous, on veut te prouver que tu es magnifique, quelque soit ton apparence ! Alors on a fait cette couronne pour te donner du courage ; on l'a confectionné avec toute notre amitié, tu pourras tout le temps la transporter avec toi, c'est elle qui te protégera des regards extérieurs qui pourraient te juger ; on te trouve incroyable, et cette couronne le prouvera à tout le monde ! Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ton apparence, et on espère que tu gagneras en confiance.

La jeune fille prit les deux squelettes dans ses bras.

\- Merci, murmura t-elle. Mais vous me donnez déjà confiance.

\- Alors, fit Sans un peu déçu, tu ne vas pas la garder ?

\- Si ! Je trouve qu'elle me donne un joli petit air négligé.

Papyrus plongea en avant et s'étala sur le tapis, devant le regard interloqué des deux autres.

\- C'est pour prouver que tu es à TOMBER.

\- Papyrus !

\- Je t'ai vu sourire, petit frère.

\- Oui et je déteste ça !

Nilac jeta à Sans un coup d'œil complice, et tous deux se jetèrent sur le squelette au hoodie.

\- Non, pas les chatouilles ! hurla t-il (de rire) tandis qu'ils se mirent à le torturer des manières les plus ignobles et les plus chatouilleuses qui soient.

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Sitôt que son esprit sortit de l'inconscience du sommeil, Sans fut littéralement assommé par la gueule de bois. Comme d'habitude, il avait trop bu chez Grillby. Il serra fortement ses orbites pour tenter de calmer le tambour sonnant dans son crâne, en vain. Tout en gardant les paupières fermées, il inspira longuement (même s'il n'avait pas de poumons) afin de relaxer ses os. Il voulut se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ; trou noir. L'alcool n'aidait pas beaucoup. Mais il se sentait étrangement bien ; une douce chaleur se tenait au creux de ses bras. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé, probablement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les orbites pour vérifier ; autant profiter de ce calme, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. La chaleur entre ses bras relaxait son mal de crâne, et il poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Une minute… Est-ce qu'il… entendait une autre respiration ?

Ses orbites s'ouvrirent sur le cou de l'humaine, endormie et collée à lui. Toute habillée, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait enserré sa taille pour mieux les rapprocher.

Il la repoussa brutalement en frappant son ventre de ses deux mains, ayant pour effet de la réveiller. Il se redressa précipitamment et voulut crier quelque chose. Action qu'il ne put réaliser car Soru avait plaqué ses mains sur ses dents et l'avait fait retomber sur le matelas.

\- Si vous hurlez, vous risquer de réveiller Papyrus et de le faire accourir. Je doute qu'il ne demande pas ce que je fais ici, et je n'ai pas d'autre idée à part lui expliquer que vous vous êtes retrouvé presque ivre mort au bar. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait. Comment réagirait-il en sachant que j'ai transporté son frère jusqu'à sa chambre, et que, tout endormi qu'il était, il a refusé de me lâcher et j'ai dû dormir avec lui ? Ce n'est pas bon de se coucher avec ses vêtements, j'ai l'habitude de dormir nue.

\- Je me serais bien passé de ce détail, marmonna t-il malgré les deux mains qui couvrait sa bouche.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle en le libérant.

C'était lui ou elle se moquait ? Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver… La jeune fille massa son estomac, maugréant intérieurement sur ce réveil peu agréable.

\- Si ma présence vous gêne, ce dont je ne doute pas, je vais de ce pas vous laisser tranquille. Je dois retrouver Undyne pour son entraînement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre ?

\- Merci pour la politesse. Je prévenais au cas où.

Sitôt qu'elle fut sortie – par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser Papyrus – Sans s'empressa d'enlever son chandail rouge et de défaire la housse du matelas. Il avait intérêt à enlever cette odeur de résineux, il ne le supporterait pas…

Il descendit dans le salon pour transporter tout ce linge à la machine à laver. Son frère n'était pas présent, tant mieux. Il remarqua le regard interrogateur de Flowey, posé sur la table ; dès que la machine fut mise en route, il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé.

Il fut surpris de voir passer un air triste sur le visage de la fleur. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Frisk aurait beaucoup aimé que tu dormes avec lui…

Sans ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné.

\- Je ne le savais pas… Mais maintenant c'est trop tard à cause de So -

\- ÇA SUFFIT SANS ! s'écria Flowey, faisant bondir le squelette en arrière. Ça suffit, tu m'entends ? Arrête de toujours reprocher au monde entier tes malheurs ! Soru nous a peut-être volé notre Happy End, mais toi, en quoi devrais-tu regretter la surface ? Tu prétends que Soru t'a arraché un ami, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Frisk pour lui prouver son amitié ? Dis-moi ! Tu as à peine changé pendant ces sept ans, tu n'as pas daigné accorder un peu d'attention à Frisk, rien ! L'enfant vous avait peut-être pardonné, mais il n'avait pas oublié toutes les morts qu'il avait subies ! Sais-tu qu'il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits ? Qu'il se réveillait en pleurant, haletant, croyant que son âme allait se briser encore une fois ? Pas une fois tu n'es venu le consoler, tu ne lui as pas montré un tant soit peu d'affection, alors que même ton frère avait fait cet effort ! Frisk connaissait ton caractère, il ne t'avait jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, mais tous ses efforts pour que tu te sentes mieux, est-ce que tu les avais remarqués ? Tu ne lui as jamais adressé de mots doux, jamais fait de câlins, tu n'as jamais cherché à approfondir ton "amitié", et maintenant tu regrettes ? Tu ne pourras jamais rattraper cette vie-là, jamais, c'est terminé ! Soru avait parfaitement raison de croire que tu n'étais pas ami avec Frisk, parce qu'une amitié, c'est réciproque ! Alors au lieu de te lamenter sur le passé, je saisirais plutôt cette occasion comme une seconde chance ! Parce que maintenant c'est tout ce qui nous reste, nos souvenirs, qui permettraient de réparer tant de choses ! Alors arrête, tu m'entends ? Ça ne sert à rien de se tourner vers le passé, tu ne deviens qu'encore plus déprimé, et ça ne fait plaisir à personne. La seule chose que voulait Frisk, c'était que tu sois heureux. Et tu ne l'as jamais montré.

La tige de Flowey se courba sous la fatigue. Cela lui pesait depuis si longtemps… Il l'avait dit, maintenant. Il avait avoué. Même si cela risquait de blesser Sans, il le voyait bien à son expression.

Le squelette avait baissé la tête et empoigné son short. Flowey savait qu'il fallait attendre, maintenant. Laisser le monstre réfléchir. On ne changeait pas du jour au lendemain, mais il avait toutes les clés en main, à présent. À lui d'en faire bon usage.

La fleur aurait bien aimé rejoindre Soru, laisser Sans un peu seul ; mais il ignorait où elle pouvait être. Son entraînement avec Undyne ne devait commencer que dans plusieurs heures, et la jeune fille flânait un peu partout dans l'Underground. Bien que "flâner" ne soit pas le verbe approprié sur sa manière de passer le temps.

O*O*O*O*O

Gerson releva la tête en entendant les notes. Quelqu'un frappait les touches d'un piano, et la vieille tortue reconnut une valse rapide et puissante, qu'il n'avait plus écouté depuis longtemps.

Depuis quand Undyne n'avait-elle plus joué de musique ? Cela plusieurs jours qu'elle avait dépoussiéré son piano, et Waterfall résonnait des notes douces et violentes, suivant la partition.

Grâce à la ténacité d'une petite humaine.

Gerson s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Soru. Bien qu'elle parlât peu, elle prêtait toujours une oreille attentive aux propos d'un vieux radoteur comme lui. Il l'avait vu parcourir Waterfall, discutant poliment avec les monstres qu'elle croisait, ouvrant ses oreilles sur tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire, ce qui était plutôt rare ici-bas, qu'on s'écoute les uns les autres. Elle s'éclipsait dans les zones d'ombre, les recoins, pour s'adonner à l'activité que seul Gerson connaissait. Lorsqu'il tombait dessus par hasard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant les oeuvres qu'elle avait créé. C'était toujours avec joie qu'il lui donnait pinceaux et pots de peinture qu'il conservait dans son magasin.

La présence de Soru illuminait l'Underground. Qu'Undyne joue du piano était une excellente nouvelle ; lorsqu'elle jouait, elle abandonnait, pour un temps, toute la dureté qui s'était accumulé au fil des ans ; elle redevenait la gamine espiègle et rayonnante que Gerson avait connue autrefois. À force d'arguments, l'humaine avait convaincu la capitaine de jouer à nouveau ; si elle n'était pas aussi têtue, elle n'y serait sûrement pas arrivée !

Alors, en entendant ces mélodies, en voyant les monstres accepter cette drôle d'humaine qui calmait leurs ardeurs belliqueuses, Gerson ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer, en se remémorant qu'il fut un temps où le monde n'était pas aussi mauvais. Qu'il fut un temps où la cohabitation entre humains et monstres était possible. Qu'il fut un temps où les monstres s'entraidaient tant bien que mal face à la fatalité et à leur errance souterraine. Qu'il fut un temps où la règle de l'Underground n'était pas de tuer ou d'être tué.

Puis le prince mourut.

Puis le roi devint fou.

Et l'atmosphère s'assombrit.

À l'aide d'une palette, une petite humaine tentait de redonner des couleurs à ce lieu sombre. Et Gerson espérait, malgré le roi qui planait, tel une menace. Roi fatigué mais tenace, contre une humaine pugnace.

Lequel mourrait lors du combat final ?

O*O*O*O*O

Soru s'effondra au sol, littéralement vidée de ses forces.

\- Déjà fatiguée ?

\- Vous pouvez parler… Undyne… vous aussi vous êtes… à bout de souffle…

La femme-poisson émit une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire moqueur, puis s'assit lourdement aux côtés de son élève. Soru se redressa et retira la lance fichée dans son épaule.

\- Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

\- Ça pique un peu. Cela fait longtemps que ma peau est devenue insensible.

\- Un pouvoir comme ça est vachement cool ! Pas toi hein, mais avec ça on aurait pu facilement mettre une raclée aux humains ! Comme dans les animés, le héros (comme moi quoi) se relève malgré les armes plantées dans son dos, avec une musique héroïque, tsa-tsaam !

\- Le posséder est plutôt dommage…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ma peau ne ressent ni la douleur, ni tout contact. Je peux à peine sentir les caresses, les câlins, et c'est ce qui me manque le plus.

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec les marques d'affection ? rétorqua Undyne avec une grimace dégoûtée. Moi je trouve ça pervers.

\- Je sais comment fonctionne ce monde, que l'affection publique est proscrite. Mais la chaleur d'autrui est agréable. N'aimeriez-vous pas serrer dans vos bras la personne que vous aimez ? Je suis sûre que c'est ce que vous voudriez faire avec Alphys.

\- Que… MAIS QU'EST-CE TU T'IMAGINES PETITE PESTE ! s'écria la monstre, rouge tomate.

\- Ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais merci de l'avoir confirmée ! répondit-elle dans un rire.

Le regard de la capitaine était moitié furieux, moitié honteux. La surprise s'y ajouta également quand la jeune fille laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Undyne.

\- Est-ce que cela pose problème si je me repose un peu comme ça ?

En temps normal, Undyne l'aurait repoussée en la traitant de demeurée. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour agir. Etait-ce une excuse ?… Cette gamine savait être convaincante.

À quoi jouait-elle, bon sang ? Serait-elle en train de se… rapprocher de cette humaine ? Depuis quand on se liait avec une condamnée à mort ? Bientôt la machine dimensionnelle serait terminée, les âmes manquantes seraient retrouvées et celle de Soru… arrachée, comme celles de tous les humains tombés avant elle.

Mais en quoi était-ce un problème ? Il n'y avait pas de mal à occuper le temps avec cette fille. Undyne arriverait facilement à l'oublier ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? Les amitiés duraient peu de temps dans l'Underground…

Elle décida qu'il était temps de se lever et que l'humaine rentre chez elle ; mais Soru fut incapable de se remettre debout, ses muscles étant hors service. Grommelant un soupir, Undyne appela Papyrus pour qu'il ramène l'humaine à Snowdin, ordre auquel il obéit en râlant. Voyant qu'elle était incapable de bouger, il la souleva par le dos et l'arrière de ses genoux et la prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise des deux femmes. Au moment où la capitaine allait probablement lâcher une moquerie, l'humaine lança :

\- Bon courage pour votre déclaration d'amour !

Undyne poussa un borborygme-râle étouffé qui manqua de faire éclater de rire Papyrus. Sa charge dans les bras, il quitta sa supérieure et se dirigea vers Snowdin.

C'était la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte envers elle. Le balancement régulier, les pas qui se répercutaient dans tout son corps, Soru trouvait cela agréable. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement et appuya sa tête contre la cage thoracique du squelette.

\- N'EN PROFITE PAS NON PLUS.

\- Que voulez-vous ? C'est plus confortable que d'être traînée par le col de sa veste.

\- … FERME-LA.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire, si cela vous gêne autant. Je croyais qu'il fallait éviter de montrer ce genre de geste.

\- EN MONTRANT DE L'AFFECTION À QUELQU'UN, ON PREND LE RISQUE DE MIEUX SE FAIRE ATTEINDRE PAR SA MORT, D'ÊTRE AINSI PLUS VULNÉRABLE. MAIS CE N'EST PAS AFFECTIF CE QUE JE FAIS LÀ ; JE ME CONTENTE DE RAMENER MON INCAPABLE D'ELEVE. TU ES ASSEZ FORTE POUR TENIR FACE À UNE HORDE DE MONSTRES, NON ?

Soru se tut. Il venait de mettre les mots sur ce qu'elle avait deviné ; toujours survivre. Au point de couper toute relation avec les autres ? S'il prétendait ne pas paraître attaché à son frère, était-il obligé d'être aussi cruel avec lui, même à l'abri des regards ? Elle se souvenait bien de ce jour, où une énième dispute commençait à paraître entre les deux squelettes. Elle s'était interposée et avait failli arracher le crâne de Papyrus pour qu'il s'excuse devant son frère. Est-ce que cela avait fait évoluer les choses ? Elle en doutait.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que des frères puissent se déchirer. La famille était pour elle le dernier rempart, la dernière protection contre la peur. Parce que pendant sept ans, elles furent trois soeurs unies, trois petites humaines contre le monde entier, et chacune se soutenait.

Une famille désunie était une mort en sursis.

Alors voir deux frères se haïr ainsi, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Pouvait-elle y faire au moins quelque chose ? Un petit geste qui permettrait de retrouver un peu de fraternité ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Snowdin. Papyrus poussa du pied la porte de la remise, là où dormait l'humaine. Il resta un instant silencieux devant l'étrange désordre qui se présenta à lui. Partout où se posait ses yeux, il n'y avait que des monticules de feuilles, couvertes de croquis ou vierges, des pastels dont certains avaient été malencontreusement écrasés, des taches d'aquarelle et d'acrylique, des morceaux de bois et de carton colorés, des crayons éparpillés un peu partout.

\- TU AURAS INTÉRÊT À RANGER TOUT ÇA, dit-il en reposant Soru. JE NE T'AI PAS OFFERT UN TOIT POUR QUE TU LE RUINES.

La jeune fille opina en poussant un soupir. Elle vit le squelette ramasser un dessin.

\- C'EST MOI ÇA ? PAS MAL, J'AI PRESQUE L'AIR AUSSI IMPRESSIONNANT QUE DANS LA RÉALITÉ !

Une chose était sûre, son ego n'avait pas dégonflé. Mais elle sourit devant le compliment. Sitôt qu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit immédiatement. Mais avant de sombrer, il lui vint une dernière pensée ; ne pas oublier l'histoire du soir…

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

Mheetacce s'assit et posa son livre sur les genoux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Les enfants monstres, agglutinés autour d'elle, attendaient dans un silence presque religieux. Même Papyrus, d'habitude si bavard, s'était tu et la fixait avec des yeux brillants d'impatience et d'excitation.

Lorsque l'humaine ouvrit son livre, tous retinrent leur respiration. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, les âmes se mirent à battre un peu plus vite. Et lorsque sa voix ouvrit la porte de l'imaginaire, le monde réel cessa d'exister, et il n'y eut plus que l'histoire qui envahissait l'espace.

Mheetacce aimait voir les différentes émotions passer sur les visages des monstres, selon le passage qu'elle lisait. Elle aimait tout simplement la lecture, et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un simple geste puisse aller aussi loin.

C'est grâce à Papyrus que tout avait commencé. Il voulait voir si l'humaine racontait bien les histoires, il lui avait demandé de lire le conte de Fluffy Bunny qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Et elle avait tellement bien lu que le grand Papyrus en avait été émerveillé. L'humaine avait trouvé un moyen de renforcer son amitié avec le squelette, et le soir suivant, elle lui avait proposé un des livres qu'elle transportait dans son sac. Papyrus aimait tellement sa voix qu'en deux temps trois mouvements, il avait créé "Le super club de lecture du grand Papyrus et de l'incroyable Mheetacce" (qui se trouvait être une grosse boîte de carton aménagé en salle). Il avait sillonné le souterrain à la recherche d'auditeurs, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des dizaines d'enfants monstres se regroupent autour de l'humaine. Les divertissements étaient rares sous la montagne, et la voix de l'humaine était si belle… Ses plus grands fans étaient évidemment Papyrus et Monster Kid, et elle avait parfois aperçu Napstablook flottant discrètement dans un coin.

Sa seule règle pour le club de lecture, c'est qu'elle lisait uniquement dans la journée. Jamais le soir. Ce moment était réservé à ses sœurs. Elles discutaient de leurs différents mondes, du déroulement des jours et de l'avancement de la machine dimensionnelle. Nilac parlait avec entrain, Soru toujours en chuchotant, car elle n'était pas censée se trouver dans la maison des skelebros à une heure aussi tardive. Puis Mheetacce lisait, ses sœurs lui souhaitaient bonne nuit et elle s'endormait sur le canapé, dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ce soir-là, Nilac semblait excitée. Elle leur raconta son concert avec Napstaton, et Soru ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jalouse. Le Mettaton de son monde préférait les spectacles violents, où il se battait contre d'autres robots construits par Alphys "sans autre arme" que ses deux tronçonneuses. Il lui avait proposé plus d'une fois de l'affronter, ce qu'elle avait refusé. Elle aurait bien aimé profiter de la sérénité du monde de Nilac. La géante avait monté un stand de cuisine avec son Sans, où ils préparaient tacos et pancakes à bas prix qui ravillaient les papilles des monstres. Point qui fit rire Mheetacce, car la cuisine de son Papyrus, malheureusement pour elle, avait failli plus d'une fois l'intoxiquer. Nilac parlait également de son initiation aux animés ; Undyne l'avait transformée en otaku ! Soru avait tenté plus d'une fois de découvrir cet univers auprès d'Alphys, mais la scientifique refusait de la laisser approcher. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'Alphys adorait tout ce qui était kawaii ?

\- Au fait, Soru, ton Sans est-il toujours aussi impossible à vivre ?

\- Il ne cherche plus à m'éviter comme avant. Il est, je dirais… perdu dans ses pensées ? On dirait qu'il réfléchit à quelque chose d'important… Tant mieux s'il arrête de m'accabler sans cesse de reproches, mais je suppose qu'il en ferait d'autres s'il savait que je travaillais chez Grillby pour payer son ardoise !

\- Non ?! fit Nilac, amusée puisque Soru évitait tout domaine qui se référait de près ou de loin à la cuisine. Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ?

\- Papyrus m'a ordonné de participer aux revenus de la maison, car, je cite "le grand Papyrus ne veut pas d'une fainéante qui profite de la générosité d'autrui". Sachant où je dors et ce que je fais de mes journées, ce fut plutôt ironique venant de la part d'Edgelord Mc Grincheux ! Je travaille comme fille à tout faire chez Grillbz (pas question que je touche à la nourriture, vous savez que sinon ça fait boum), et je donne deux tiers du salaire pour effacer l'ardoise de Sans. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais trop rien… Grillby m'est reconnaissant pour avoir réparé pas mal de ces appareils de cuisson. J'ai même repeint sa cuisine !

\- L'artiste se reconvertit en plongeuse… Qui l'eût cru ? se moqua Mheetacce.

\- Très drôle ! Au moins, Grillby est l'un des rares monstres qui n'est pas asocial et insupportable à côtoyer ! Il est même plutôt… ouvert. Bon, pas au sens de la discussion étant donné qu'il ne parle pas. Mais il m'a appris la langue des signes, nous pouvons discuter désormais. Au fait, Mimi, rien n'est modifié pour demain ?

\- Non, je vous attends avec impatience chez Grillby's !

\- Muffet's. Chez moi, le restaurant s'appelle Muffet's.

\- Ah là là, il ne faut pas oublier la sacro-sainte pâtisserie de Nilac !

\- Au moins ce n'est pas une source de cholestérol comme vos hamburgers trop gras !

\- Parce que le sucre est mieux, peut-être ?

Nilac lui tira la langue – dernier recours quand elle sentait qu'elle se faisait battre. Les trois filles se mirent à rire, puis les deux sœurs souhaitèrent bonne chance à Mheetacce pour demain.

O*O*O*O*O

\- Salut tout le monde, dit Sans en passant la porte du bar. C'était l'heure de sa pause du soir et il l'avait bien mérité.

La clientèle le salua en retour avec entrain.

\- Sans ! s'écrièrent joyeusement Dogami et Dogaressa. Tu arrives juste à temps pour la représentation !

Sans remarqua l'estrade improvisée montée dans un coin. On la dressait de temps à autre quand Grillbz organisait des karaokés, mais à ce qu'il sache, il n'y avait rien de prévu ce soir.

La pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre, et une musique rythmée s'éleva doucement. Une personne encapuchonnée monta sur l'estrade, tandis que le rythme allait crescendo. Au point d'orgue, l'artiste arracha sa cape, et dans un geste dynamique et élégant, l'envoya voler dans un coin.

La danseuse venait d'entrer en scène.

Il n'y eut pendant un moment que le bruit de ses pieds rebondissant sur le bois, elle faisait mine de s'envoler, puis de retomber, sans bruit, et ses bras agrandis par la danse effleuraient le sol, semblable aux oiseaux cloués au sol qui traînent leurs ailes. Puis brusquement elle bondit, aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait, redescendit et frappa ses mains, son torse, ses cuisses en rythme avec la musique. Son corps se tordit en une arabesque humaine, le dos plié en arrière. Ses mains touchèrent le bois, ses jambes décollèrent du sol pour passer au-dessus de son corps et basculer de l'autre côté. Elle se redressa, tourna, tourna comme les derviches tourneurs, sauta encore et ses bras accompagnèrent le geste, puis firent mine de balayer l'air et le bas de son corps suivit le mouvement pour qu'elle soit dos au public. Elle avança en marche arrière, faisant mine de repousser un mur invisible. Puis fonça vers le fond en pas croisés, à une vitesse folle, avant de se retourner. Au moment où la musique touchait à sa fin, elle s'avança vers le public, tournant sur elle-même tout en sautant, avant de s'arrêter brusquement en même temps que la musique, et de s'incliner.

Il y eut un silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes ; il fut rempli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Sans dut avouer à lui-même que c'était plutôt… époustouflant. L'humaine descendit de l'estrade, une grande partie des spectateurs se précipita vers elle pour la féliciter. Elle resta silencieuse devant les acclamations, mais sourit ; elle souriait à tous ces gens, elle souriait à ces soeurs, qui ne pouvaient la noyer de tapes dans le dos et de poignées de main. Mais elles étaient là, c'était l'essentiel.

Grillby proposa une tournée générale, et la foule buvait tout en continuant à parler du spectacle ; ils levèrent un toast à Mheetacce, et elle accepta la boisson qu'on lui tendit. En deux verres, elle était déjà saoule ; Sans ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en constatant qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Il était temps de rentrer, maintenant ; il lui prit doucement le bras et il les téléporta dans sa maison. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé, la recouvrit d'une couverture. Il allait partir quand elle posa sa main sur son poignet.

\- C'est toi ? murmura t-elle de manière presque inaudible.

Il fut tenté de répondre « Non, c'est Sans », mais il sentait qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux. L'alcool était probablement en train de l'aider à se confesser.

\- Reste… Reste quelques instants. Est-ce qu'il neige dehors ?

Il lui chuchota que non.

\- Tant mieux… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit là. Je voudrais que le monde reste immobile. Juste quelques instants. Ils remontent, les souvenirs remontent… Aide-moi à les faire sortir, les garder n'est pas bon, ils rongent , ils doivent partir… Parler, juste pour ce soir…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il comprit que c'était pour cette nuit. Que l'humaine acceptait de raconter son histoire.

De raconter le conte de Mheetacce.

* * *

 ***domdomdomdoooom***

 ***domdom***

 **Bon ça suffit avec la musique dramatique x) Vous savez de quoi parlera le prochain chapitre ! La chanson que chante Nilac dans son rêve est La terre est si belle, de Hugues Aufray, et le poème en début de chapitre est de moi ^^ Les chansons lors de la battle de chant appartiennent respectivement à Voyage au centre de la toile et Ragnawak Entertainement, allez supporter ces deux Youtubeurs !**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu (et que vous me laisserez une review) je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Cao :)**


	14. Le conte de Mheetacce

O*O*O*O*O

 _Nous avons tous un passé, une histoire, un conte,_

 _Le mien n'est pas encore fini._

 _S'il aura une fin heureuse ? Je l'ignore_

 _Mais il n'y a que les rêves qui permettent d'avancer_

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment la neige… Parce que c'est à cause du froid que nous avons perdu un pan de notre histoire, de notre mémoire. Les médecins appellent ça une amnésie post-traumatique.

« Ces cicatrices, je les ai reçues le jour où mes parents sont morts. La voiture tenait mal sur le verglas ; il suffisait d'un simple geste pour que tout bascule. Au sens propre. La voiture a fait un bond dans les airs, un choc, et tout s'est mit à brûler, à se briser. Nous étions en train de nous vider de notre sang quand les secours sont arrivés. Mes parents étaient morts sur le coup. Tout comme le passé d'avant l'accident, ma conscience a effacé le souvenir de leurs corps. Peut-être parce que c'était atroce à voir…

« Nous sommes restées longtemps, longtemps dans les salles blanches, dans la valse des opérations, des transferts de sang et des insomnies. Nous étions incapables de bouger, incapable de nous serrer dans nos bras pour nous consoler.

« Nous étions seules.

« Personne n'est venu nous voir à l'hôpital. Le peu de famille éloignée et inconnue pour nous, ils ne voulaient pas du poids que nous représentions, financier ou moral. Je ne les déteste pas pour ça, je me fiche pas mal d'eux. Remises sur pieds, nous fûmes placées en famille d'accueil. Mais trois fillettes instables ne pouvaient pas reprendre une vie normale. Pas avec toutes ces cicatrices. Même cachée sous un foulard, ma gorge me rappelait un cauchemar.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est un collège ? C'est un immense bâtiment où l'on parque des centaines d'enfants de 11 à 14 ans, où ils doivent apprendre à survivre en se débrouillant seuls. Il y a des naïfs qui ne le comprennent pas tout de suite et se font prendre au piège, dévorer. Ceux qui sont plus intelligents se contentent de s'effacer, et d'autres utilisent cet avantage pour asseoir leur pouvoir, leur popularité. Je l'avais compris, mais je ne voulais être ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je voulais juste être tranquille. Alors j'ai réfléchi et décidé d'adhérer, du moins en apparence, au moule des filles "sympas, populaires et idiotes". Parce que je ne voyais que ça dans ce bâtiment. Pas un qui osait se rebeller contre ces stéréotypes.

« Lâches. Comme moi.

 _Crispation._

« J'ai détesté délaisser mes livres au profit de chanteurs commerciaux stupides.

« J'ai détesté m'habiller comme un cliché de la fille canon à la mode, échanger mes robes contre des leggings moulants.

« J'ai détesté parler de futilités, coupant la parole à sa voisine et passant du coq à l'âne.

« J'ai détesté échanger des conseils pour améliorer notre "beauté".

« J'ai détesté emprunter des magazines de mode.

« J'ai détesté m'abîmer les pieds à force de marcher dans les magasins.

« J'ai détesté "glander".

« J'ai détesté apprendre à fumer à la sortie du collège.

« J'ai détesté faire attention à ma ligne pour ne quasiment rien manger.

« J'ai détesté faire mine de ne pas écouter en cours.

« Survie absurde.

« Je voulais lire les livres qu'une enfant de mon âge ne lisait pas. Je voulais danser de tout et n'importe quoi. Je voulais manger à pleines mains les aliments du monde entier. Je voulais mettre des robes colorées qui ne venaient pas de grandes maisons de couture. Je voulais apprendre. Je feuilletais en cachette mes manuels et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieuse sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je regardais des cours de danse en ligne. Je bâtissais une culture générale que je partageais uniquement avec mes sœurs.

« Mais j'étais trop jeune. Trop inexpérimentée. Je n'ai pas su cacher ce pan de moi-même. Je me suis rendue compte trop tard que mon masque était tombé.

« "Intello". Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que c'était une insulte.

« Quitter sa trousse des yeux une seconde, et il manquait un stylo.

« Entendre des chuchotis quand je passais, des ricanements.

« Recevoir des boules de papier dans mes cheveux, surgies de nulle part.

« Voir des insultes griffonnées sur ma table, mon casier.

« Se faire bousculer dans des couloirs, recevoir des regards noirs.

« Être seule pour manger à la cantine.

« Prendre des remarques sur mes cicatrices "dégueux".

« Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont désignée, j'avais l'air d'une proie facile ; elle avait peut-être essayé de se suicider, genre elle est tarée, elle pleurera plus facilement. Elles ne sont doutées de rien, mes sœurs, dans une autre classe, je ne leur ai rien dit, la peur nouait la gorge et rien ne l'enlevait, vidée de tout courage.

« Offrir une autre image de celle que les autres veulent voir, et on devient le mouton noir.

« Bousculades, montrée du doigt, rires mauvais, isolée, injures chuchotées, affaires volées, le regard dans le dos qui pèse. Des micros gestes. Micros gestes de haine. Seuls ils ne sont rien, mais mis bout à bout c'est une chaîne qui étouffe.

« Je pensais que mes sœurs ne comprendraient pas. Je pensais que je devais me débrouiller seule. C'est ce que tous pensent lorsqu'on vit ces scènes.

"Crève"

"Tranche toi les veines encore une fois"

"Petite merde"

"Crève crève crève"

 _Voix qui tremble._

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang ? Personne n'a envie de mourir, personne, pourquoi les ai-je tués ? Pourquoi ai-je assassiné les habitants d'ici-bas, comme ils le voulaient en haut, se permettre de décider qui sera le jouet, celui réduit en cendres ? Pourquoi ?

 _Voix qui se brise._

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Personne n'a envie de mourir, ici-bas ils voulaient vivre, ici-haut ils voulaient voir la mort, et je l'ai amenée, pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai été aussi aveugle ?

 _Larmes. Larmes de honte qui jaillissent._

« Je… Je ne veux plus haïr l'humanité, je ne veux plus regarder l'autre de haut avec froid, plus de masques avec autrui, mais des paroles, rien que des paroles, c'est trop dur de changer, je n'y arrive pas…

« Je ne veux plus souffrir. Plus supporter les regards qui demandent de disparaître. Je ne veux plus les entendre. Je veux seulement le silence. Je veux seulement être tranquille. Je ne veux plus avoir mal et faire mal.

« Il suffisait de prendre la lame froide, et la laisser glisser sur sa peau.

* * *

 **Je me base sur une histoire vraie pour écrire. Il n'y a rien de stéréotypé ou de cliché là-dedans. C'est juste la réalité.**

 **La suite viendra demain ou après-demain, pour bien vous faire mariner :P**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Cao :)**


	15. Le conte de Soru

**Voilà la suite ! Ce sera moins triste que le précédant, promis. Mais ATTENTION, _scarification_ , là-dedans.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Et après ? demanda Flowey.

\- C'est-à-dire, et après ?

\- Ta sœur, Mheetacce… Elle est passée à l'acte, non ?

\- Non. Elle n'avait pas à disparaître comme ses bourreaux l'avaient souhaité. La colère, la haine, la tristesse, la révolte, ce n'était plus à elle de les ressentir, mais à nous, Nilac et moi. Elle n'avait pas à gaspiller son sang ; nous l'avons arrêté juste à temps, pour qu'ensuite la vérité éclate au visage.

« Connais-tu la définition de _pugnace_ ? Il s'agit d'une personne prête à des actions extrêmes pour arriver à ses fins, quelqu'un de combatif. J'étais prête à me battre, non pas pour venger ma sœur, mais pour faire connaître l'horreur qu'elle avait subie.

« Une fille est arrivée au collège. Une fille est entrée dans la classe de Mheetacce, s'est assise à la place de Mheetacce, mais quelqu'un de perspicace aurait remarqué que ce n'était pas Mheetacce. Lorsqu'on a appelé son nom, je me suis levée, je suis montée sur l'estrade, j'ai enlevée ma perruque et j'ai sorti un cutter de ma poche.

« Tu t'es sûrement demandé pourquoi je n'enlevais jamais mes gants ; ce qu'ils cachaient n'était pas beau à voir.

Soru retira doucement ses mitaines, pour dévoiler, sur chaque poignet, une profonde estafilade qui ne s'était pas correctement refermée, laissant la chair à nue.

« Je me suis ouvert les veines devant eux. J'ai laissé le sang s'écouler et résonner dans le silence de la salle. J'ai demandé aux enfants devant moi s'ils étaient heureux, maintenant. Heureux de voir une fille en train de se vider de son sang. Heureux d'avoir voulu provoquer la mort de quelqu'un. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient, non ? Quelle différence cela pouvait bien faire, Mheetacce ou sa sœur ? Des gamins, des _enfants_ , avaient fait subir l'enfer à l'un de leurs semblables pendant près de sept mois. Des enfants ! Quel était ce monde dans lequel je vivais ? Une jungle ? Un pays de carnassiers prêts à s'entretuer ? J'ai ouvert mes veines, j'ai ouvert leurs yeux quant aux conséquences de leurs actes. Mais je ne pouvais pas changer l'ordre dans lequel le monde s'était installé. Massacrez-vous, si cela était votre souhait, mais je ne voulais plus participer à cette existence absurde.

« Je suis partie de la salle de classe, toujours silencieuse. Personne n'avait bougé, pas même le professeur. Il m'avait semblé entendre des pleurs. C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai retenu de cette vie chez les humains ; mes sœurs et moi, nous n'avons voulu garder aucune autre mémoire ; il n'y a rien au-delà d'une grisaille de monotonie.

« Je suis rentrée au foyer. Mes sœurs m'ont aidé à panser mes plaies. Pendant que j'étais au collège, elles avaient préparée les affaires nécessaires pour survivre, loin de la ville. Nous voulions partir et nous étions prêtes.

« Nous nous sommes enfuies.

« Comment des fillettes d'une douzaine d'années pouvaient-elles vivre, sans personne aux alentours, livrées à elles-mêmes ? En s'entraidant.

« Nous nous sommes éloignées de la ville, nous avons quitté notre ancienne vie pour marcher sur les routes, encore et encore. Nous chapardions dans les champs, dormions à la belle étoile, serrées dans nos sacs de couchage, plus rarement dans une maison abandonnée. Mheetacce, à l'aide de ses connaissance, nous apprenaient quelle herbe cueillir et quelle plante pouvait nous tuer. J'avais emporté l'arc de mon père d'adoption, qui ne l'avait jamais utilisé ; flèches et couteau devinrent indispensables pour trouver les protéines nécessaires à notre survie. En un tour de main, Nilac préparait un bon feu, et notre repas grillait sur les braises chaudes.

« Plus d'une fois nous nous fûmes pourchassées, voleuses prises en flagrant délit. Alors nous courions aussi vite que nos jambes le pouvaient. Personne ne réussit à nous rattraper.

« Plus d'une fois nous sommes tombées malades, grelottantes de fièvre ou brûlées par le froid ; les plantes alentour et la chaleur de la fratrie étaient suffisantes pour nous guérir.

« Plus d'une fois nos jambes furent écorchées, nos pieds saignés, nos lèvres gercées, notre peau desséchée et nos épaules brisées ; nos corps s'habituaient à la douleur, devinrent de plus en plus robustes.

« Plus d'une fois nous nous sommes éloignées d'une route, d'un village, pour finalement se couper des hommes pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois. Alors nous nous sentions minuscules, face au monde qui se déroulait devant nous ; nous n'étions, au final, que trois êtres vivants parmi tant d'autres.

« J'ai appris à chasser, à connaître le prix d'une vie et devenir ombre pour attraper à manger.

« J'ai appris à avancer grâce aux étoiles, à rester allongée, le souffle coupé, en observant le firmament.

« J'ai appris la rudesse, l'endurance à mon corps, pour ne quasiment plus ressentir la douleur.

« J'ai appris à plonger des falaises, à grimper en haut des arbres pour choisir la route à suivre.

« J'ai appris à me pelotonner contre mes sœurs, la nuit venue, et partager la chaleur qu'on appelle affection.

« Je jouais avec la terre, trempant mes bois dans la boue pour façonner une fresque sur la roche. J'écrasais des baies pour obtenir des couleurs vivantes et chaudes, plus belles que les pigments des humains. J'organisais des branches et des feuilles mortes pour façonner un visage, un paysage. C'était ma manière de m'amuser, d'oublier un instant que cette vie était difficile. Mais c'était justement se battre pour la survie qui me faisait sentir vivante.

« Lorsque nous retournions à la civilisation, il arrivait de temps à autre que nous tombions sur une bibliothèque. Alors nous nous débarbouillions, nous prenions les habits les moins abîmées, et pendant presque une journée, nous lisions et écoutions de la musique. Nous partions quand les regards des adultes se faisaient trop interrogateurs.

« J'ai vécu ainsi pendant plus de six ans, et j'ai été heureuse de cette vie. Mes sœurs ont appris à l'apprécier également, mais ce ne fut pas facile pour elles d'oublier les démons du passé. J'ai consolé les pleurs de Mheetacce pour l'empêcher de se refermer comme une coquille, j'ai tenté de calmer la bestialité de Nilac, sans grand succès. Ma sœur n'a pas toujours été celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Pendant longtemps, elle fut ce qu'on pourrait appeler un monstre humain.

* * *

 **Je poste la suite tout de suite parce que c'est la période des examens blancs, donc pause niveau écriture. Souhaitez bonne m***e à la stressée dépressive !**


	16. Le conte de Nilac

**Et voilà le dernier background, sur Nilac ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Un monstre humain ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi forte, Sans ? Mes muscles ne sont pas uniquement de naissance ; je les ai agrandis à l'image de ma haine, de ma colère.

« J'ai eu tellement honte. Tellement honte en constatant que j'avais échoué à protéger ma sœur. Et cette honte avait été le terreau d'une nouvelle graine, la graine de ma rage. J'ai été furieuse contre moi-même, mais surtout furieuse contre le reste du monde. J'étais en colère contre les sadiques qui avaient persécuté ma sœur, je maudissais les professeurs qui avaient fermé les yeux sur ces actes, je retournais ma furie contre notre famille qui nous avaient considéré comme des parasites, j'accusais l'État de nous avoir rendues malheureuses parce qu'il ne savait pas s'occuper correctement des écoles, j'insultais même mes parents qui nous avaient abandonnés en mourant !

« Mais tous ces crachats de haine envers le monde, je les gardais en moi, je les faisais tourner en boucle dans ma tête, sans les dévoiler au grand jour. À qui se confier quand tu étais seule ? Je n'avais à rajouter un surplus de soucis pour mes sœurs.

« La haine, elle s'entretient. Il faut la nourrir, offrir un effort constant, et en échange elle brûle l'intérieur, ronge comme un cancer tout en décuplant les forces. Alors pour son combustible, j'ai fendu des roches, arraché à coups de poings l'écorce des arbres.

« Je n'ai pas toujours chanté à la faveur de la nuit. Le soleil et la lune ont été témoins de mes efforts physiques.

« Brisé mes mains à force de frapper le dur.

« Déchiré mes muscles en soulevant des charges de plus en plus lourdes.

« Tordu mes chevilles en courant jusqu'à cracher mes poumons.

« Craquelé mes os, qui, en guérissant, devinrent de plus en plus solides.

« Tandis qu'intérieurement mon aversion pour les hommes cognait les parois de ma conscience.

« J'ai haï. J'ai haï pendant si longtemps que j'ai failli occulter mes autres sentiments.

« Mes sœurs avaient peur de moi, je l'avais bien remarqué. Un titan grandissait à leurs côtés, un titan qui ne demandait qu'une chose, laisser ma haine exploser.

« La cuisine me calmait, écouter de la musique me relaxait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. C'est finalement le jour où ma colère a jailli que j'ai changé ma vision des choses.

« Nous étions dans une bibliothèque, ce jour-là. J'étais sortie prendre l'air et marcher un peu. Mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'à une ruelle. Ce qui est étrange quand j'y repense, c'est qu'elle était complètement vide, à part les deux hommes qui se disputaient devant une cabine téléphonique. Le premier, accompagné d'un chien, et qui empestait l'alcool, injuriait le second, à l'intérieur. Il lui reprochait de mettre trop de temps, que c'était son tour, qu'il avait besoin de téléphoner, etc. L'autre lui disait qu'il voulait finir son appel, mais le soulard ne voulait rien entendre. Lorsqu'il l'a sorti de force et qu'il a tenté de le frapper, moi, la spectatrice, je suis devenue actrice. Toute ma rage s'était éveillée, et cet homme allait être le bouc émissaire de ce raz-de-marée. Il n'a vu la gamine se précipiter sur lui et le projeter brutalement au sol.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sur lui, à le mitrailler de coups tout en hurlant des injures. Je lui cassais le nez, ses lèvres éclataient dans un geyser de sang, je parsemais son visage de ses dents, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux morceaux de beurre noir. L'autre homme s'était enfui, effrayé par cette enfant qui avait mis à terre un quadragénaire. Quant au chien, il était resté en retrait, tandis que je rendais le visage de son maître méconnaissable.

« Lorsque j'en eus assez, je me relevais, les poings ensanglantés et cabossés. Intérieurement je ne saurais dire ce que je ressentais seulement un maelström qui me donnait mal au crâne. Je m'éloignais quand j'entendis un couinement. Le chien s'était approché de son maître, et tout doucement, il se mit à lécher ses plaies, à donner de petits coups de museau pour le réconforter.

« Un petit geste. Un petit geste de gentillesse, pour obtenir un faible sourire, un sourire rayonnant. Un peu de réconfort, même dans le malheur.

« C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau que la haine, plus doux surtout. Quelque chose d'agréable, devant mes yeux, qui fit fondre la douleur que j'avais emmagasinée à force de détester le monde entier.

« J'ai appelé les secours, je me suis excusé auprès de l'homme, même s'il devait m'entendre à peine.

« On ne change pas du jour au lendemain. J'ai passé des journées, des semaines à me questionner, à réfléchir sur le fondement de mes actes. La haine s'écoulait lentement, et il fallait trouver autre chose pour remplacer le vide qu'elle laissait. Le monde me semblait soudain un peu moins sombre, mais moi, comment m'éclairer ?

« "Tu pourrais faire l'inverse de ce que les bourreaux de Mheetacce ont fait. Tu pourrais montrer de la gentillesse, répondre à la haine par le rire." Mes sœurs m'ont aidée à me reconstruire, à passer cette crise d'identité que j'avais réveillée en moi. J'ai appris des chansons qui célébraient le monde ; j'ai appris à alimenter la curiosité pour trouver de nouvelles recettes ; j'ai appris des blagues et je m'amusais avec des satires de notre monde ; mes sœurs m'ont appris à aimer.

« Cela faisait tellement de bien.

« C'est plus facile de pardonner. C'est beaucoup moins douloureux que d'entretenir son champ de colère. Le rire détend les muscles et allonge l'espérance de vie, la cuisine, le chant et l'humour requiert un bon entraînement du cerveau. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus serein, de beaucoup plus agréable. J'aimerais que tout le monde l'apprenne et l'entretienne. »

Le téléphone de Papyrus sonna. Mais Nilac lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle avait terminé. Cela lui avait fait du bien.

\- Allô ? Oh, heya Undyne. Ah oui ? Ok, je la préviens. À plus tard.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers l'humaine.

\- La machine dimensionnelle est terminée.

* * *

 **Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'on s'approche d'un point pivot de l'histoire. Mais patience parce qu'avant je dois subir la torture des examens, snif :'(**

 **Le passé sur mes filles sur mes trois filles est dit ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites-moi dans les reviews !**

 **Bye,**

 **Cao :)**


	17. This is (not) the end

**I'm back baby ! Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre (qui en plus est très court). Je me suis pris une sacrée taule aux bacs blancs des épreuves scientifiques. Et après on se demande ce que je fabrique en classe scientifique haha *rire désespéré* Au moins je me rattrape dans les langues et en philo.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _This is the end_

 _Hold your breath and count to ten_

 _Feel the earth move and then_

 _Hear my heart burst again_

 _For this is the end_

 _I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

 _So overdue, I owe them_

 _Swept away, I'm stolen_

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Soru caressa doucement les pétales de Flowey. Son ami gardait la tête baissée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, la moindre parole d'au revoir. Chacun dans la pièce demeurait silencieux, alimentant cette ambiance pesante.

Papyrus, Alphys et Undyne n'essayaient pas d'envisager le futur. Car un seul scénario se présentait à leur esprit, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à part la triste réalité.

Quand l'humaine reviendrait avec l'une de ses sœurs, elle devrait mourir.

Qui en aurait le courage ? Qui serait prêt à arracher son âme ? Personne n'osait dire tout haut ce que chacun pensait tout bas. Ils ne le voulaient pas. Ils ne _pouvaient_ pas. N'importe quel autre humain, n'importe quel agneau, tout, mais pas elle. Mais avaient-ils d'autre choix ?

Flowey et Sans, eux, savaient que tout s'arrêtait ici. Que tous les combats de Soru, tous ses efforts pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite place dans ce monde, tout cela n'existerait plus. Ils n'auraient plus que leurs souvenirs. Et étrangement, Sans n'avait pas envie de les oublier.

 _You gain some L.O.V.E, but above all love._

Le fait que son âme soit couverte de poussière avait rongé l'esprit de Soru, sans le laisser paraître. Elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir agi ainsi, mais le passé inscrit dans sa chair ne pouvait plus s'effacer. Le jugement de Sans lui avait tout de même enlevé un poids. Peut-être parce que le squelette ne la méprisait plus ? Il avait écouté, caché dans un coin, les trois contes qu'elle avait dévoilé il y a quelques nuits, par simple curiosité.

Il ne la haïssait plus, il ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Elle était simplement une connaissance. Une autre humaine. Un autre exemple d'humanité.

Il posa doucement ses phalanges sur son épaule. Il était temps d'y aller. Elle aurait voulu dire adieu, mais personne n'aurait compris pourquoi.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la machine. La magie enveloppa les deux personnes, l'univers disparut et laissa place à un tunnel sombre, dans lequel ils tombèrent profond, toujours plus profond.

Un hurlement retentit, un cri que Soru aurait reconnu entre mille.

 _Mheetacce._

Il n'y eut plus que du blanc dans son champ de vision.

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

Undyne se pencha sur son écran, sur lequel était apparu des points lumineux.

\- Ils sont en route, Nilac ! Ils devraient arriver d'ici peu de temps.

La jeune humaine sourit, puis son regard s'assombrit. Chacun se tenait prêt à accueillir les deux sœurs et ceux qui les accompagnaient ; il ne fallait en aucun cas laisser passer le Sans du monde de Soru, il en allait de la vie de sa sœur.

Mais tout était fini, à présent. La famille serait bientôt de nouveau réunie. Elle ne serait plus seule, ses sœurs allaient bientôt pouvoir partager la vie de ce monde, le bonheur qu'il avait à offrir.

Nilac avait tant attendue. Elle était si impatiente, si heureuse de revoir à nouveau ses soeurs, qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le voyant rouge sur l'écran qui s'était allumé.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

Undyne remonta nerveusement ses lunettes, tout en pianotant rapidement sur son clavier.

\- J'ai… J'ai perdu le signal d'une des filles…

Elle remarqua l'humaine se diriger vers la machine.

\- N'y touche pas ! Elle est en surchauffe, le moindre apport d'énergie risque de l'endommager !

Chaque personne dans la pièce sursauta. Chacun avait entendu un hurlement qui semblait venir de loin, de très loin, et devenait de plus en plus fort au fil des secondes qui s'égrenaient.

\- Mheetacce ! s'écria Nilac en se précipitant vers la machine. _MHEETACCE !_ lâcha sa gorge, effrayée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Sans agrippa son bras et tenta de la tirer en arrière. Mais il se fit emporter par la vitesse brutale de l'humaine, qui entra en contact avec la machine.

Papyrus vit avec horreur son frère et Nilac disparaître dans un éclair aveuglant.

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

\- Je ne sais pas si tu regrettes vraiment d'avoir tué des monstres ou si tu as juste dit ça sous le coup de l'alcool. À vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Ça ne change rien au fait que tu es un assassin. Tu pensais que tuer te permettrait de survivre, en soi ce n'est pas faux, puisque l'EXP te faisait gagner des HP. Je dois te juger avant que tu partes, et franchement, je dois avouer que tu peux parfois être une ordure ; égoïste, te souciant uniquement de retrouver ta famille. Souffrir il y a longtemps ne t'a pas vraiment appris la valeur d'une vie. Tu es quelqu'un d'assez duel, tu sais ? D'un côté tu es couverte de cendres, de l'autre tu as rendu des monstres heureux.

« Mais pour être franc, je pense que la pire des personnes puisse changer. Que chacun peut être une bonne personne, s'il commence déjà par essayer. Je voudrais que ce soit possible pour Frisk, et toi, gamine, on peut dire que tu l'as tenté vers la fin de ton voyage. Tes meurtres te poursuivront toute ta vie, ne l'oublie pas.

Le juge se tut. Le verdict était rendu. Mheetacce se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle quittait derrière elle un monde, et elle emportait avec elle ses souvenirs, ses histoires et sa poussière. Nul ne saurait dire si au fond d'elle-même, elle regardait encore ses meurtres avec froid, ou si les regrets la rongeaient ; c'était à elle de prendre en considération ce jugement, et de décider quoi en faire.

Pour le moment, il était temps de terminer son voyage. Ils revinrent vers la machine dimensionnelle, Alphys les attendant sur le côté. Elle donna à Sans les dernières instructions :

\- Il-Il faudra que tu charges le maximum de magie pour bondir entre les mondes, la machine t'apportera la magie nécessaire. Je viens de… de repérer le signal de la machine dimensionnelle d'arrivée. J'ai tout vérifié, il ne devrait y avoir au-aucun problème.

Elle se tordait les mains de nervosité. L'espace-temps interdimensionnel étant instable, une simple surcharge de l'appareil pouvait le faire exploser. Si cela arrivait alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à destination, ils se retrouveraient coincés dans l'Anti-Voïd.

Sans posa ses phalanges sur l'épaule de la lézarde. Il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser. Si jamais il tombait dans cet intermonde, tant que la machine fonctionnait, il pourrait toujours revenir. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Sauter, ramener Frisk et envoyer Mheetacce dans l'autre dimension.

Même s'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer au retour de l'enfant, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

En avant.

Il prit Mheetacce par le bras, l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la machine. Il sentait la magie pulser, l'univers environnant commençant à se tordre.

Ce raccourci sera un peu plus long que les autres.

Une aura bleutée entoura les deux personnes, et ils bondirent dans ce qui semblait être un tunnel sombre.

Alphys entendit un cri qui mourut aussitôt.

Mheetacce avait agrippé son visage de ses mains, continuant de hurler. Le futur, le futur avait jailli et il n'y avait rien, rien mis à part le néant.

\- _SANS ! NE SAUTE PAS ! TU VAS TOUS NOUS TUER !_

Il ne comprit pas, mais il sentit bien la douleur autour de son âme, un étau de fils bleus qui avait enserré son cœur.

Il fit un simple pas. Un simple pas de côté, une toute petite inattention, et le sombre laissa la place à un blanc maladif. Il entendit des cris, des membres qui s'agitaient, il se vit _lui_ , mais différent.

Il vit le personnage qui souriait de ce sourire jaune, fils bleus autour de ses doigts, et sa toile venait de se refermer sur les trois filles et les trois squelettes. Tout s'était passé comme il l'avait planifié.

\- #% **S** _ø_ yĚz l **E** _s_ bī _e_ n **v** eÑů _S_ *$ &)°

 *** ERROR is standing in front of you**

 *** You felt your fears crawling on your back**

* * *

 **Nooon, rien de rien, nooon, je ne regrette rien...**

 ***rire de sadique* Poireautez bien jusqu'au prochain chapitre !**


	18. Do you remember who I am ?

**Hiya tout le monde ! Petite annonce avant de commencer : mon bac est dans deux mois (yay désespéré), donc je suis en pleine période de révisions (re-yay désespéré) donc, euh, les chapitres mettront plus de temps à sortir tandis que je devrai me concentrer sur ces matières scientifiques que je déteste tant (yaaaaay). Mais tout le monde en est passé par là, alors serrons les dents et ne lâchons rien (et évitons de refaire une crise de panique).**

 **Voooooiiiilà, fin de l'annonce déprimante. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Pour éviter la confusion : Classic/Sans = UT! Sans, Red = UF! Sans et Blue = US! Sans. Ah oui et avant que vous ne commenciez à descendre plus bas, je vous ordonne d'écouter Stronger than you de Amella Remix (on Youtube) pendant la lecture, parce que je trouve que cette musique colle parfaitement au chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les trois squelettes étaient suspendus par les fils bleus, dans ce blanc infini qui, à force d'être fixé, leur donnait la nausée. Mais ce qui les révulsait le plus, c'était ce squelette qui leur ressemblait, entièrement noir, semblant éternellement pleurer, aux yeux rouges et démesurés, dont les doigts ocres et jaunes recueillaient les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Mheetacce.

\- Là, là, il ne faut pas pleurer, murmura-il d'une voix hachée et crachotante comme une radio qui fonctionnait mal. Ce sera bientôt terminé, tu n'auras plus mal… À moins que ce ne soit ma magie qui te fasse souffrir ?

Tel un marionnettiste, les fils autour de ses doigts vibrèrent, et les liens qui entouraient la jeune humaine se resserrèrent, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Ah oui, ça a l'air assez douloureux… Je pensais que tu étais en proie à un malaise existentiel, quoi de plus normal pour une _anomalie_ ?

\- Lâche-la !

Sans avait presque crié cette phrase. L'autre secoua la tête.

\- Tss, tss, Classic Sans, tu ne devrais pas t'époumoner pour cette erreur. D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. Cette humaine arrogante et hautaine, qui considérait les monstres comme des moins que rien.

Il s'approcha du squelette. S'il n'était pas suspendu comme un pantin, Sans aurait aimé faire un pas en arrière. Ce type avait une vraie tête de psychopathe.

\- C'est Frisk qui doit parcourir ton monde, qui doit avoir le choix de le détruire ou de le sauver. Pas cette pâle copie de joueur qui ne mérite même pas de vivre. D'ailleurs le simple fait qu'il y en ait TROIS me donne envie de vomir.

\- Sûr, t'as l'air d'un grand malade, mon pote.

Il fut violemment plaqué sur un sol inexistant. Un tout petit peu plus fort et il aurait perdu son unique HP.

\- **Je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver. Ce serait stupide que tu meures maintenant, il reste encore beaucoup de choses à voir.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Nilac ? demanda Blue d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ooh, une erreur qui s'inquiète pour une erreur, quoi de plus solidaire ? dit-il en reprenant une voix plus calme. Ne t'inquiète pas, Blue, elle et sa sœur ont juste… pris un peu de hauteur.

Il désigna le « plafond », où Nilac et Soru étaient engluées dans une gigantesque toile d'araignée bleue. Des fils recouvraient leur bouche au point de les rendre quasiment invisibles, serrant si fort que quelques gouttes de sang perlaient entre les interstices.

\- J'ai dû les bâillonner parce qu'elles criaient un peu trop fort. Je suis habitué au calme, moi.

Il s'éleva et s'approcha de Soru. Elle lui lança un regard haineux tandis qu'il lui forçait à écarter le cou, dévoilant sa cicatrice.

\- Joli brûlure. Faut pas jouer avec le feu, tu sais ? Mais en y regardant de plus près, en supposant un peu, ça pourrait faire penser à une blessure dû à un laser. Cela brûle très facilement.

Puis il se tourna vers Nilac. Elle eut beau gigoter et détourner la tête, elle ne put l'empêcher de soulever sa mèche et dévoiler le trou béant qui remplaçait son œil. Il lui manquait une partie de l'arcade sourcilière, la moitié de la joue avait disparu. La chair autour du trou avait mal cicatrisée, laissant une marque blanche qui accentuait le noir de cette cavité.

\- Pas beau à voir, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ? Quelque chose de long, cylindrique et pointu, projeté avec beaucoup de force… Vous ne sentez pas qu'il y a un os ?

Il ne reçut que trois regards incompréhensifs. Poussant un soupir agacé, Error se dirigea vers Mheetacce, et caressa doucement la cicatrice qui lui barrait la gorge. Puis il s'avança vers Sans, lui murmura près de son canal auditif quelques mots à peine, mais suffisant pour faire frissonner son prisonnier. Comment est-ce que ce fou pouvait imaginer des trucs pareils ?

\- Cesse de faire ton théâtral, Error.

Le squelette se tourna vers Mheetacce. Les yeux de l'humaine étaient vides, vides de toute lueur.

\- Tu es puissant, Error, crois-tu que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas tout simplement venu nous chercher dès le début ? Tu devais être bien fainéant, pour nous faire venir par nous-mêmes. Tu nous as manipulé en visitant nos rêves, mais décidément tu as fait une erreur.

 _L'occuper. L'occuper et bluffer, le temps de se libérer._

\- C'est _vous_ , les erreurs, dit-il en s'approchant de l'humaine, une lueur malsaine dans les orbites. Il n'y a aucune erreur dans mon plan, et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à te l'expliquer. Mais les Sans de tes sœurs peuvent vous remercier ; avec votre aide, il sera plus facile de détruire leur mon…

Il évita de justesse le coup de lame. Ses liens tranchés, Mheetacce retomba au sol avec l'agilité d'un chat. Elle sortit un pistolet de son inventaire, visa le squelette noir ; la balle déchira l'air, ne rencontra que du vide, puis frappa la corde qui retenait l'une des mains de Soru ; la jeune femme n'attendit pas et, d'un coup de couteau, se libéra et fit de même pour Nilac. Au moment où cette dernière sauta pour rejoindre le bas, un fil attrapa sa jambe et elle se retrouva suspendue la tête en bas.

\- Où crois-tu aller ?

L'attention d'Error fut distraire par le coup de lame envoyé par Soru. Poussant un rire haché et crissant, il matérialisa un os rouge couvert de glitchs qui frappa la tempe de l'humaine. À peine chancela t-elle, et elle répliqua en envoyant une autre dizaine de coups de couteau, soutenue par les balles que tirait Mheetacce.

Occupé par les deux filles, Error ne vit pas Nilac imprimer un mouvement de balancier au fil qui la retenait, et réussit à atteindre Blue. Elle détacha le petit squelette qui matérialisa un escalier d'os pour descendre. Il libéra Nilac, et fit de même pour ses doubles.

\- **ÇA SUFFIT !**

Des os rouges sortirent du sol et formèrent une cage autour des trois squelettes. Ils changèrent de couleur et devinrent bleus, interdisant tout mouvement vers l'extérieur. Red retint un haut-le-cœur en constatant qu'Error avait planté des os dans les poignets et les pieds de Soru, l'empalant au sol. Nilac poussa un cri et se précipita vers sa sœur ; elle fut stoppée dans son élan par des fils qui la ligotèrent en quelques secondes, et elle tomba brutalement en avant. Les deux soeurs neutralisées, Error se tourna vers Mheetacce, appuyant doucement la pointe d'un os sur sa gorge, empêchant tout mouvement brusque.

\- Même si cela me plairait de jouer un peu, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. Je dois conserver mon énergie pour me rendre dans les deux mondes falsifiés ; sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile de sauter entre les dimensions ? Mais je suis prêt à me fatiguer un peu ; ces mondes ne sont rien à part de maudits _défauts_ dans le multivers, une erreur qui doit être corrigée. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul univers ; il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul joueur. Et _vous_ ne l'êtes pas. _Vous_ n'êtes pas dignes d'exister, _vous_ n'êtes que de sales anomalies qui ont corrompu le jeu. Mais je vais bientôt réparer tout ça.

\- Arrête ! s'écria Sans, constatant que les fils bleus enserraient de plus en plus fort l'âme métallique de Mheetacce.

\- Allons, Classic, tiens toi tranquille, je ne fais que t'aider. Ne souhaitais-tu pas retrouver ton joueur, retrouver Frisk ?

\- Frisk est ici, dans cet espace entre les mondes ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire du mal à ces filles !

\- Oh… Oui, je t'ai peut-être confus en voulant t'attirer ici.

Error bougea un doigt, et du plafond tomba un corps, tel une masse inerte. Les trois squelettes jetèrent brièvement un coup d'œil à sa provenance ; une immense toile de fils bleus s'étendait, tel un dôme sombre, dans lequel étaient englués des âmes entières ou en morceaux, des marionnettes représentant différents personnages, ainsi que des corps, humains ou squelettiques, des membres sans vie, comme celui tombé à terre. Le teint cadavérique, les yeux vides et révulsés, la mort collant à ce petit être ; ce Frisk, probablement d'un univers détruit, n'était plus qu'un pathétique pantin désarticulé.

Error s'était joué de lui depuis le début.

Sans entendit un choc sourd. Vit Mheetacce s'effondrer à genoux, face contre terre.

Sans âme.

Il resta un instant immobile. Comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'elle venait de perdre la représentation de son être. Il sentit le Sans rouge s'agiter à côté de lui.

Soru avait tourné la tête vers Red.

Elle ne ressentait pas les os plantés dans ses membres. Elle ne ressentait pas la douleur.

Elle sentait la mort approcher à grands pas.

 _Aide-moi,_ suppliait son regard.

Puis ses yeux perdirent leur lueur et son crâne roula sur le côté, comme la tête arrachée d'une poupée.

Nilac criait. Elle criait à l'aide. Elle criait au point de se casser la gorge, un cri qui devint éraillé, puis mourut brutalement, au moment où son âme fut arrachée de son corps.

\- Nilac ! hurla Blue en frappant les barreaux de sa cage, ignorant le risque de perdre ses HP. NILAC !

Un os immense se matérialisa et brisa ceux qui enfermaient les trois squelettes. Loin d'être fatigué pour avoir créé une magie aussi puissante, le petit squelette se précipita vers la grande humaine, s'agenouilla et prit le corps inerte dans ses bras.

\- Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie… Reviens, Nilac, ne me laisse pas tout seul…

 _But nobody came._

Il releva ses orbites vers son double noir, les larmes coulant sur ses zygomatiques.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas pardonner. La douleur occultait tout autre sentiment et l'empêchait de se calmer.

Même un innocent pouvait ressentir une tristesse aveuglante.

Error recula légèrement. Blue n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait ; mais sa douleur, son désespoir, sa _colère_ nourrissait sa magie, qui invoqua un Gaster Blaster, bien plus imposant, bien plus dangereux que tous ceux que les autres squelettes avaient pu invoqué. Le crâne de dragon, cornu et rempli de fureur, s'emplit de magie, chargeant une quantité astronomique de pouvoir.

Il tira.

L'explosion rendit Sans et Red complètement sourds pour un instant. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs sens, ils ne virent d'abord que de la fumée, occultant leur vision.

Un rire fou résonna dans le silence.

\- Très impressionnant, je dois l'avouer !

Des os jaillirent de toutes parts, manquant d'empaler les deux squelettes. La fumée se dissipa, dévoilant Blue toujours agrippé au corps de l'humaine. Error, quant à lui, ne semblait pas trop endommagé, malgré quelques brûlures sur ses vêtements.

\- Tu pourrais le refaire ? Ça m'amuserait !

Pas de réponse.

\- Oh… Dommage, continua Error. Tant pis, puisque tu aimes tant cette chose, je vais te faire une faveur.

Il invoqua un Gaster Blaster.

\- Rejoins-la donc où elle se trouve. Je t'épargnerai ainsi la vision de la destruction de ton monde.

Blue ne réagit à la lumière qui fonçait vers lui.

Un silence.

Rapidement brisé par trois hoquets de surprise.

Le petit squelette releva son crâne. Quelqu'un se tenait dos à lui, les bras en croix.

Il reconnut l'humaine à la veste rafistolée. Elle s'était dressée entre lui et le Blaster, prenant le coup à sa place et lui évitant la mort.

Il sentit un mouvement au creux de ses bras. Retint sa respiration, effrayé par ce qu'il vit.

 *** The Lost Souls appeared.**

O*O*O*O*O

Pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité, il n'y eut que l'immense fracas de la bataille. Os, Blasters, couteaux, balles et poings s'entrechoquèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Nul ne pouvait dire quel pouvait être l'expression des trois humaines, leur visage caché par cet écran blanc inexpressif. Mais les trois squelettes étaient sûrs d'une chose.

 *** The Lost Souls want their** _ **SOULS**_ **back.**

Sous le tumulte du combat, les âmes perdues fredonnaient une chanson qui sonnait comme une horloge, un chant triste et macabre, mais où pointait un étrange sentiment qui renforçait la détermination des trois Sans. Ils luttèrent, encore et encore, ignorant la fatigue qui grignotait lentement leurs os, se focalisant sur le combat, aidés par les âmes perdues qui tantôt faisaient office de bouclier contre les coups, tantôt lançaient des attaques qui se fracassaient contre leur ennemi.

Error était un adversaire coriace. Sous ses doigts pendouillaient les trois âmes ; la rose était craquelée sur l'oreillette gauche, la brune sur celle de droite, la métallique des deux côtés. Ces fissures étaient inscrites depuis longtemps déjà, bien avant la chute dans ce monde, mais elles s'agrandissaient, gagnaient du terrain tandis que les âmes s'affaiblissaient.

Une détermination farouche pour sauver des amies, face à la folie d'un desctructeur de monde.

Une explosion plus forte que les autres retentit, projetant les six personnes à terre. La sueur ruisselait sur le crâne d'Error, en même temps que son regard devenait de plus en plus irrité.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas, Classic ? J'essaie simplement de t'aider.

Ses fils attirèrent le squelette en question vers lui.

\- Ces anomalies sont un obstacle au bon fonctionnement de ton monde. Elles doivent disparaître. Tu comprendras quand tu sauras qui elles sont réellement.

« Leur vrai nom est **# &8$%£°§(ù**

Sans haussa un sourcil. Un glitch avait couvert la voix d'Error. Celui-ci s'énerva en constatant qu'il était impossible de prononcer le dernier mot.

\- Leur vrai nom est **é0)-€+%ç§**! Leur vrai nom est **/à#°)8è(**!

\- T'as des problèmes pour prononcer, mec ?

Error le repoussa, excédé.

\- Ça suffit ! J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça !

Il étudia un instant les trois âmes. Avant d'arracher violemment des morceaux de cœurs.

Les âmes perdues poussèrent un glapissement d'horreur, tandis qu'Error força les derniers bouts restants à entrer en contact.

À peine les morceaux d'âmes s'effleurèrent-ils qu'une onde de choc se produisit, repoussant brutalement Error, suffisamment pour l'assommer. La violence de l'onde percuta de plein fouet les six personnes, manquant de les mettre hors service également.

O*O*O*O*O

Une aura noire pulsait autour des trois morceaux d'âmes. À chaque battement des cœurs meurtris, un nouveau séisme se propageait, puis laissait quelques secondes de calme avant qu'une autre vague frappe avec plus de violence.

Avec plus de cris.

L'espace s'était empli de pleurs, de sifflements désespérés, de hurlements, lamentations, hoquets, gémissements, plaintes. Ils s'entrechoquaient avec violence, se brouillaient pour rendre les rares paroles inintelligibles, envahissant le silence et crissant dans un vacarme insupportable, et chacun aurait souhaité être sourd à ce moment là.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient figées, trois statues transpercées de part en part par les hurlements de plus puissants. Les cris étaient noirs, crachant la tristesse, s'agglutinant pour former une masse sombre de sons, un corps sonore recroquevillé, ce qui semblait être sa tête entre ses mains.

 _Je ne veux pas._

 _Je ne veux pas ! Assez !_

 _Tout est de MA faute !_

 _Arrête !_

 _Je ne cause que souffrance, je ne veux plus faire du mal !_

 _Le seul monstre ici, c'est moi !_

 _Je ne veux pas !_

 _Je ne mérite pas le pardon, je ne mérite pas d'exister !_

 _Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas !_

 _Je t'en supplie laisse-moi disparaître, je t'en supplie laisse-moi mourir !_

Chaque phrase jaillissait non pas de la bouche inexistante de la créature, mais de deux grandes lèvres sanglantes situées sur sa gorge, se déchirant un peu plus à chaque mot.

 _Laisse-moi mourir !_

 _Laisse-moi mourir !_

 _Laisse-moi mourir !_

 _Laisse-moi mourir !_

 _Laisse-moi mourir !_

 _Laisse-moi mourir !_

 _Laisse-moi mou –_

La dernière syllabe s'éteignit en même temps que la tête s'était arrachée du tronc, dans un son de déchirure macabre. L'ombre disparut dans une explosion en même temps que la réalité se déchira, comme une feuille de papier. Le fond blanc se brisa, laissant voir entre ses fissures le code qui s'emballait.

Tout s'effondrait.

Red fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'entreprit de secouer les deux autres squelettes, sentant le danger imminent.

\- Hé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il faut se barrer d'ici !

Quelque chose rebondit sur le haut de son crâne. Une petite âme, verte de gentillesse, s'était détachée du plafond. Sans réfléchir, il la fourra dans sa veste. Puis il se tourna vers Soru.

Pendant une seconde, et une seule, il pensa la laisser ici, et partir sans se retourner.

Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser mourir. Son dernier regard était imprimé en lui.

Comme les deux autres, il récupéra le morceau d'âme de l'humaine, et chacun constata avec frayeur que les âmes se dégradaient, partant lentement, mais sûrement, en poussière. Ils chargèrent les femmes sur leur dos, corps glacés comme la mort. Intérieurement, Sans priait que tout cela ne fût qu'un cauchemar.

Il était loin d'être terminé.

Au moment où ils rejoignaient leur monde, l'Anti-Voïd s'affaissa dans un craquement sinistre.

O*O*O*O*O

\- Sans ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Aidez-moi ! Elle est en train de mourir !

Peu importait le monde, tous, en même temps, ils se devaient de sauver l'humaine. Un défibrillateur chargea, cherchant à faire repartir le cœur immobile.

Mais pour réveiller le corps, il faut d'abord réveiller l'esprit.

Et les leurs s'enfonçaient profond, toujours plus profond dans les ténèbres poisseuses. Elles avaient beau se débattre, le noir envahissait les pores de leur peau, bouchant leurs orifices et les étouffant rapidement, tandis que leurs forces fuyaient.

Elles auraient abandonné, elles auraient cessé de se battre, si un signe, un simple mot, n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à elle.

« Reviens ! »

Une lueur brilla faiblement, un mince fil d'araignée, à portée de leurs mains.

« Reviens ! »

D'autres fils apparurent, et elles s'y accrochèrent, souhaitant désespérément vivre.

Qu'importe que la vérité les brise, sitôt réveillées.

À peine étaient-elles retournées à la réalité qu'elles sentirent quelque chose remonter dans leur gorge. Elles vomirent des ténèbres, masse gluante et négative les empêchant de reprendre leur souffle, une douleur atroce dans leur ventre.

Elles savaient. Elles savaient et cela eut bien plus que l'effet d'une gifle.

 _Leur vrai nom est_

 **F.R.I.S.K.  
**

Et elles hurlèrent.

* * *

 ***Pointe le bout de son nez hors de son abri anti-séisme* Tout va bien, tout le monde ? Oh la vache ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais faire cette révélation, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait fuir tous mes lecteurs ! XD**

 **Pour ceux qui se le demandent, Error est toujours vivant. Mais notre destructeur a rempli son rôle, donc vous pouvez lui dire adieu (non ne m'étranglez pas !). Error ne m'appartient pas, il est propriété exclusive de loverofpiggies (dresse un autel à l'attention de cette _amazing_ dessinatrice).**

 **Dites-moi dans les reviews ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **À bientôt**

 **Cao**


	19. Sonne le clairon

**Hello tout le monde ! À ceux qui avaient fait la remarque dans les reviews, on se rapproche en effet du dénouement :D Mais comme le bac approche à grands pas, vous devrez attendre encore un peu (disons fin juin) pour les trois derniers chapitres, dé-so-lé ! En attendant j'espère que celui-là vous plaira !**

 **Faites le plein de révélations !**

* * *

 _Sonne le clairon_

 _Pour moi, s'il te plaît_

 _Au fil des saisons, n'oublie jamais comment j'étais_

 _Pour moi, c'est la fin_

 _Je suis fatigué_

 _Je ne suis plus rien, rien qu'un cœur blessé_

 _Rien qu'un soldat_

 _Qui a livré son ultime combat_

 _Jusqu'au dernier soupir,_

 _Emmène-moi, ou laisse-moi mourir_

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

C'est une marionnette qui marchait.

Un pantin désarticulé.

Souvent on la prenait pour un fantôme.

Pour seul vêtement une chemise de nuit, elle marchait.

Enfonçait ses pieds nus dans la neige, laissant son corps geler.

Marcher, tituber, marcher encore, tomber et se relever, ou bien rester dans le coussin froid et mouillé.

Rester dans ce monde ou retourner dans celui qui est sombre, celui des pleurs et de la peur.

On ne reconnaissait plus l'humaine.

Humaine, elle ne l'était plus.

Spectre aux yeux cernés, errant encore et encore.

Dans un monde et dans l'autre.

Les larmes givraient au contact du froid.

Marcher, sans savoir où aller.

Sans but.

S'effondrer dans la neige, sans craindre de mourir de froid.

Parce qu'on a perdu la notion de réalité.

Parce que la peur a glacé l'esprit.

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

Papyrus entendit un gémissement étouffé à l'étage. Poussant un soupir, il écrasa sa cigarette et monta. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Nilac ne lui jeta pas un regard, continuant à racler le mur avec ses ongles. Le squelette lui prit doucement la main ; elle n'avait pas à ensanglanter ses doigts comme la dernière fois. Sitôt qu'elle sentit la poigne du squelette, elle feula comme un chat qu'on aurait dérangé. Elle chercha à s'arracher de son étreinte, ses paupières fermées violemment crispées.

Papyrus savait que répondre par la force ne servait à rien. Elle aurait tôt fait de l'assommer. À la place, il lui versa le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau sur le visage. Ce fut suffisant pour la sortir de sa demi-inconscience ; son œil vert s'ouvrit à moitié, mais son regard évita celui du monstre. Il demanda si elle avait faim. Elle secoua la tête en silence.

\- Après plusieurs jours sans manger ? Laisse-moi rire jaune, tu voies du rouge puis tu broies du noir, la combinaison parfaite pour s'affamer. T'as peut-être le blues mais je suis vert quand Sans arrive à te faire manger quelque chose. T'es au courant que tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs ?

La réplique la fit sourire. Au moins était-elle toujours réceptive à l'humour, c'était déjà. Et maintenant plus calme. Les premiers jours, les deux frères devaient la maintenir ensemble afin de lui injecter des calmants et l'empêcher de se briser les poings voire la tête contre les murs.

Sitôt après sa réanimation, la jeune femme avait hurlé comme une bête blessée à mort. Elle avait fracassé plusieurs meubles avant qu'ils n'eussent réussi à la neutraliser ; seule une injection de sédatifs réussit à la mettre hors d'état de se nuire.

Pendant plusieurs jours ce fut la même routine.

Calmants.

Parfois l'attacher sur le lit.

Lui donner de l'eau, à manger malgré son refus.

Souffler quand elle s'endormait enfin.

Et si son sommeil n'était pas troublé par ce qui semblait être des cauchemars, Sans se blottissait contre elle et la suppliait, dans un chuchotement, de revenir.

Lorsque Papyrus avait demandé des explications, son petit frère s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant.

Il lui avait tout raconté.

Mais tous les deux savaient. Il y avait autre chose, une vérité qu'ils ignoraient.

 _Qu'est-ce qui te traumatise à ce point, Nilac ?_

Et Papyrus ressassait cette question, tandis qu'il guidait la géante vers la salle à manger. Il la laissa s'installer, prépara une soupe. Nilac prit le bol avec un petit hochement de tête.

Il y eut un silence. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement de siroter le breuvage brûlant, porta une main à sa couronne de fleurs. N'avait-elle donc pas remarqué que pas une fois, elle ne l'avait enlevée ? Elle la retira délicatement, observa les pétales qui s'étaient froissés ; puis elle souleva sa mèche, et, l'œil clos, suivit du bout du doigt le trou qui ornait son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi… laissa t-elle échapper dans un murmure.

Papyrus sursauta. Elle avait parlé. Elle était sortie de son silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi demander. Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de l'appeler.

\- Nilac ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Osa, pour la première fois, le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se leva de sa chaise, se laissa tomber, au grand étonnement du squelette, sur ses fémurs. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui, à l'image d'une petite fille qui avait besoin d'être consolée. D'abord immobile, Papyrus l'entoura tendrement de ses bras.

Elle s'était enfin réveillée.

\- J'ai échoué. J'ai échoué à vous protéger.

 _Toute ma vie fut un mensonge._

 _Je ne suis même pas humaine._

 _Je ne suis rien. Je n'ai plus rien._

 _Ni passé, ni avenir._

 _Le temps passé avec mes soeurs n'existe plus, le temps passé avec vous n'existera pas._

 _Absurde. Une existence absurde._

 _À quoi tout cela aura t-il servi ?_

 _J'ai si peur…_

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Ce fut une odeur nauséabonde qui réveilla Flowey. Qu'importe qu'il n'eût pas de narines ou d'odorat, il était un monstre, pas une fleur normale ; aussi put-il sentir les relents de pus et de sang qui flottaient dans la pièce. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers Soru ; celle-ci était couchée dos à lui, silencieuse. Mais sous le silence de la mer, les abysses étaient en proie à la tempête. La fleur retourna l'humaine sur le dos et poussa un cri. Les plaies sur ses bras s'étaient infectées, jaunâtres et purulentes.

Aussitôt les souvenirs jaillirent dans la mémoire de Flowey. Non non non, il ne voulait pas revoir ça ! Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de Sans et Papyrus débarquant dans la remise, l'humaine dans leur bras, tandis que Flowey se blottissait dans son cou, la suppliant de se calmer.

L'entendre crier, pleurer.

La voir se laisser choir sur le sol, gémissant son désir d'être seule.

L'observer dans un aussi piteux état, ignorant comment la consoler.

Retenir un glapissement d'horreur lorsqu'elle sortit son couteau et l'abattit sur son avant-bras.

\- Et ça ?! avait-elle hurlé devant la plaie rougeoyante. Ce n'est pas une preuve que je suis un être vivant ?! Et ça ? Et ça !

À chaque "et ça", la lame fendait l'air pour ensuite trancher la chair, et sa haute défense l'empêchant d'aggraver les blessures, elle redoublait d'ardeur au coup suivant. Elle frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, elle se recroquevillât sur le sol, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

Sans n'avait pas précisément expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Simplement que, pendant le voyage, l'âme de Soru avait commencé à se briser, et il avait préféré revenir plutôt que de risquer sa vie, avait-il dit.

 _Menteur_ , avait pensé Flowey. Mais personne ne voulait expliquer. Rien ne lui permettait de comprendre la douleur de Soru, et ainsi lui donner les moyens de l'aider.

Mais maintenant il y avait urgence. Il était facile, trop facile de succomber à une infection. La fleur s'enfonça dans le sol pour ressortir dans la maison des skelebros, faisant sursauter Papyrus, en train de travailler sur un puzzle.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES LÀ ?

\- S'il vous plaît, venez m'aider ! Soru s'est blessée et ses plaies se sont infectées, je ne saurais pas la guérir tout seul !

Poussant un grognement, le squelette se leva et se dirigea vers la remise. Il inspecta rapidement les entailles de l'humaine ; des points de suture seraient nécessaires pour les refermer. Il souleva la jeune femme et l'emmena dans la maison. Nul ne dit mot pendant qu'il nettoyait ses blessures ; Soru fuyait le regard du monstre, fixant un point qu'elle seule semblait voir. Elle ne tiqua guère quand l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa chair, recousant sa peau en lambeaux. Papyrus avait retiré ses gants, et elle pouvait sentir ses phalanges froides passer sur son épiderme. Il referma les dernières ouvertures, serra un nœud final ; puis il suivit, du bout de ses griffes, le tracé maintenant irrégulier de la peau de la jeune femme. Pourquoi, se demanda t-elle, ne faisait-il aucune remarque, ne posait-il aucune question ? Elle supposait que ce dernier et Undyne avaient sûrement dû, au moins une fois, discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle. Après le fiasco de la machine temporelle, ils ne l'avaient pas amené chez le roi, ils l'avaient laissée tranquille. Elle les remerciait pour cela, mais savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle n'avait pas le courage de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil à l'avenir.

Il n'y avait _pas_ d'avenir.

Elle nota que les doigts du monstre étaient descendus jusqu'aux creux de ses paumes.

\- Tu ne ressens donc plus rien ?

Elle resta silencieuse, interdite devant une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle sursauta légèrement quand les mains squelettiques enserrèrent son visage et la forcèrent à relever la tête. Les pupilles rouges se plantèrent dans ses yeux bruns, lui interdisant de détourner le regard. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'il la scrute ainsi, comme s'il cherchait à sonder la moindre de ses pensées.

\- Tu as perdu tes yeux…

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le squelette soupira, puis laissa remonter ses doigts jusqu'à la chevelure abîmée de l'humaine, passant doucement ses mains sur son crâne.

Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Mais il savait également qu'elle aimait les contacts physiques, et s'il ne pourrait jamais apprendre ce qui l'avait éteinte, au moins espérait-il lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Personne, ici, ne pourrait les surprendre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, étonnée qu'il agisse de la sorte, mais néanmoins reconnaissante. Elle esquissa un sourire.

Enfin, il cessa le contact, remit ses gants et se releva un peu trop rapidement, trahissant sa gêne. Si elle osait avouer à qui que ce soit…

Il fut pris de court quand la main de l'humaine se referma doucement sur ses métacarpes.

\- Merci.

Cette simple poignée de main exprimait toute sa gratitude. Le squelette se détourna et grommela un "arrête de me remercier pour un rien, mais je t'en prie". Soru poussa un soupir amusé, lâcha la main du squelette et sortit. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de marcher un peu, mais elle ignorait où aller. Où qu'elle aille, il n'y aurait de toute manière pas d'échappatoire. Ses pas la menèrent inconsciemment jusqu'au bar de Grillby. Allons donc, avait-elle besoin de chaleur, au sens littéral du terme ? La blague lui arracha un maigre sourire, puis elle s'assit – s'effondra plutôt – devant la porte de service, à l'abri des regards. Un temps indéterminé s'écoula, jusqu'à ce que le battant s'ouvre pour laisser sortir l'enflammé, roulant une cigarette entre ses doigts. Il s'arrêta en constatant la présence de l'humaine, nota son teint cadavérique, ses cernes et ses yeux rougis.

Il n'y eut pas besoin d'explication. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, entoura ses épaules de son bras et l'attira contre lui. Il avait appris à la connaître, et savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à parler de ses problèmes. Pourtant, Soru souhaitait ardemment avouer ce qui la rongeait, laisser sortir toute la douleur et la peur, comme elle aurait voulu faire avec Papyrus. Mais ici aussi, elle fut à court de mots.

Comment leur expliquer ? Comment leur faire comprendre qu'elle était une _dead walking woman_?

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

Sans, après quelques minutes de recherche, finit par retrouver l'humaine. Elle avait encore une fois échappé à sa vigilance. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas quitté Snowdin, mais couchée dans la neige, elle avait sûrement dû attraper froid. Il la chargea sur son dos et la ramena à sa maison. Elle était gelée… La posant sur le canapé, il prit quelques couvertures et l'emmitoufla comme un burrito. Puis il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle, dos voûté et bras sur les fémurs. Il n'avait pas compté les jours, défilant à toute vitesse, tandis qu'elle restait la même créature inanimée, à peine consciente du monde qui l'entourait. Savait-elle que, si Sans la délaissait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle pouvait marcher loin, parfois même jusqu'aux Hotlands ? Manquer de tomber dans un puits de lave ne l'avait guère effrayée. La plupart du temps, elle s'effondrait dans la neige et gagnait ainsi un rhume, ou bien elle se rendait mécaniquement chez le fantôme Napstablook, chez qui elle restait allongée, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Sans espérait qu'elle sorte de cette léthargie. Et qu'elle puisse, enfin, répondre à la question qui lui brûlait les dents.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Ce qu'ils avaient vu dans l'Anti-Voïd relevait du cauchemar. Et les mots d'Error dansaient dans sa mémoire.

 _Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas, Sans ? Tu te souviens de ton protagoniste, qui s'est suicidé en se tranchant la gorge. Pourquoi cette fille possède cette cicatrice ?_

Y avait-il fait attention ? Plusieurs fois, ce cou n'était pas caché par un foulard ou le col d'une robe. Pourquoi ce détail ne lui avait-il pas sauté aux orbites ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué ?

Avait-il eu seulement envie de _voir_ la vérité ?

Quel lien, quel lien pouvait-elle avoir avec Frisk ? Il savait que les réponses ne viendraient qu'avec le réveil de l'humaine, qui semblait vouloir ne jamais finir de dormir.

Mheetacce s'agita un peu, défaisant les couvertures et laissant sortir ses mains bleuies. Alors que Sans remettait les couvertures en place, les doigts glacés de l'humaine se refermèrent sur ses métacarpes.

Encore une fois, son esprit fut aspiré par celui de l'humaine.

O*O*O*O*O

Néant.

Cet endroit-là étouffe, personne ne peut vous entendre crier.

Sept personnes étaient accroupies, dans ce silence poisseux. Quatre enfants, trois jeunes femmes.

Cet espace est le QUITING, petite parcelle du Voïd.

Là où les joueurs attendent de reprendre la partie. Ou pas.

Mheetacce releva la tête en entendant un intrus. Se redressa en voyant Sans. S'approcha de lui, l'air menaçant.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Je… Ecoute, j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on parle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir.

\- Mais bon sang ! Ça te tuerait d'être un peu moins égoïste et de m'expliquer ce que –

\- TAIS-TOI !

La jeune femme agrippa les pans de la veste et souleva le squelette du sol.

\- Tais-toi, tu m'entends ?! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Soru poussa un soupir, se leva et serra doucement l'épaule de sa soeur entre ses doigts.

\- Il est temps que tu lui expliques, Mimi.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS ! hurla Mheetacce en rejetant le squelette. Va t'en, VA T'EN !

Le crâne du monstre cogna violemment le sol.

O*O*O*O*O

Sans revint brutalement à la réalité, le souffle court. Mheetacce se leva précipitamment, ignorant les appels du squelette, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La jeune femme resta plusieurs minutes adossée contre la porte.

Elle détestait s'être ainsi laissée emporter par ses émotions. Encore plus devant lui. De l'autre côté du bois, il n'y avait aucun son ; soit le squelette attendait en silence derrière la porte, soit il avait quitté la maison. Dans les deux cas, il la laissait seule, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle se releva, enleva sa chemise de nuit sale et froissée, ouvrit la douche et se coula sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Elle ouvrit de plus en plus la vanne, l'eau chaude devint brûlante et ébouillanta sa peau.

Rouge comme une écrevisse.

Qu'importe les brûlures. Elle resta ainsi, ignorant la douleur, jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse. Elle s'accroupit dans la baignoire et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, le menton calé entre ses genoux. La vapeur se dissipait lentement, laissant le froid s'installer dans la pièce. Sa peau frissonna, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle eut un mince mouvement de surprise en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle avait dû oublier de la verrouiller.

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Sans déplaça le rideau et fit un bond en arrière en constatant la présence de l'humaine. Le battant n'étant pas fermé, il avait pensé qu'elle était sortie. Elle se releva et lui fit face. Il détourna la tête, gêné par sa nudité, mais elle lui prit la mâchoire avec rudesse.

\- Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! Quasiment rien ne m'appartient, pas même ces cicatrices ! Elles ne viennent pas d'un accident, mais du feu de Toriel, des os de Papyrus, des lances d'Undyne, des lasers de Mettaton, du trident d'Asgore. Regarde-moi ! Tes attaques sont à l'origine de ces plaies, pas un accident irréel ! La brûlure de Soru est due à tes Gaster Blasters, l'orbite arrachée de Nilac est due à tes os !

\- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- JE SUIS UN MORCEAU DE L'ÂME DE FRISK VOILÀ CE QUE JE RACONTE !

Elle serra ses dents, ravala ses larmes. L'expression d'un choc immense était dessiné sur le crâne de Sans. Mheetacce rassembla son courage pour parler en gardant une voix neutre.

\- C'est trop tard… Je ne peux plus fuir, je n'ai nulle part où me cacher. Je vais tout te raconter. Te raconter le dernier conte, à l'origine des nôtres et de cette timeline. Il était une fois…

 _Il était une fois un peuple, le peuple des monstres, enfermé sous la terre. Il était une fois un enfant, tombé après six autres dans le monde souterrain, possédant le pouvoir de remonter le temps. Il était une fois un petit être qui portait tous les espoirs et les rêves de l'Underground, la clé qui permettrait de libérer les monstres._

 _Et l'enfant échoua._

 _Car celui qui contrôle le temps ne peut tenir, sous le poids de ce que ce pouvoir représente._

 _Il était une fois un enfant qui pensa que tout ne serait qu'un jeu. Il était une fois un humain qui démarra un Génocide, et se rendit compte trop tard de l'horreur qu'il avait perpétrée._

 _L'enfant se tua sous les yeux du Juge, ne demandant ni pardon, ni seconde chance, mais seulement l'oubli._

 _Il était une fois une petite âme blessée, brisée en trois parties, qui se cachait au plus loin, dans le vide, protégée des regards grâce aux ténèbres qu'elle avait créées. Plongée dans une sorte de rêve, l'âme se demandait à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie à la surface, loin de la montagne. Trois bouts d'âme imaginèrent trois histoires, trois existences. Lorsque les morceaux, au bout de trois ans à forger des souvenirs, recouvrirent assez de forces, ils s'enfuirent du code de l'Underground._

 _Il était une fois trois filles qui se réveillèrent, trois entités composées de code et d'un bout d'âme, portant les souvenirs d'une vie qu'elles n'avaient jamais vécue. La seule vérité fut les voyages_ , _les vagabondes qui marquèrent leur corps et leur esprit._

 _Mais Frisk, même s'il n'existait plus, était lié à l'Underground._

 _Lorsqu'elles tombèrent dans le mont Ebott, une erreur se produisit. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul joueur ; pour rectifier le bug, le jeu envoya deux des filles dans deux autres mondes, et croyant, dans les deux cas, du joueur ayant réinitialisé, la partie recommença automatiquement. Les Frisk et Chara des autres mondes restèrent coincés dans le Voïd ; les trois parties se seraient déroulées normalement, bloquant pour toujours les enfants, si Error ne s'en était pas mêlé._

 _En voulant forcer la fusion des trois âmes, la nature "d'anomalies" fut révélée ; pour corriger cette erreur, à la fin de la partie, quelque soit la Route choisie, le jeu supprimera la timeline, et les jeunes femmes avec. Car pour reconstituer le cœur de Frisk, il fallait reprendre les trois bouts d'âme ; et enlever ce qui les fondaient même, cela revenait à mourir._

 _Mourir, disparaître, s'effacer, quel était le mot juste ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance, ça n'avait plus d'importance ; leur sort était scellé._

 _Elles étaient condamnées à mort. Leur crime ? Exister._

 **\- Et rien, tu m'entends ? Rien ne garantit que l'enfant reviendra. Il est beaucoup plus probable qu'il continue à se cacher dans les ténèbres, vous laissant enfermés pour l'éternité.**

 **« Tu ne peux ramener de l'enfer celui qui veut disparaître à tout prix.**

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

\- Tu vas… mourir ?

Nilac ne répondit pas. Il y eut un silence, rapidement brisé par le rire de Frisk.

\- Enfin, partenaire, enfin ! Nous allons enfin revenir et pouvoir jouer de nouveau !

Chara, les larmes aux yeux, se boucha les oreilles. Frisk voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais iel fut brutalement pris par le col de son pull et soulevé.e du sol.

\- Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'arracher la langue, mais je n'hésiterai pas à le faire si cela me permet d'avoir un peu de calme.

L'enfant déglutit, et Nilac le laissa retomber sur le sol sans délicatesse. Puis elle se tourna vers Chara ; l'enfant recula légèrement. Cela faisait peu de temps que cette femme avait eu accès au QUITING, mais Chara avait trop peur de l'approcher ; étant un joueur, elle connaissait les actions passées de Chara, et elle devait sûrement l'accabler de reproches dans ses pensées. Mais Chara les méritaient ; iel n'était qu'un misérable assassin.

\- Tu pensais que tout n'était qu'un jeu.

Chara n'osa lever le regard vers la géante qui le toisait.

\- Tu pensais que tout n'était qu'un jeu, comme l'enfant de l'autre monde. Iel s'est arrêté à temps, au prix de son existence. Toi, non. Tu as répété ce scénario, encore et encore. Il est facile de voir que tu t'auto flagelles. Parce qu'en te noyant sous tes propres reproches, tu penses échapper à ceux des autres ? Tu avais le pouvoir de te stopper, tu ne l'as pas fait. Ne va pas te défendre en blâmant Frisk ; vous partagez le même corps, mais jusqu'à l'irréparable, tu avais le contrôle. Tu as les mains tachées de sang et de cendres, pour toujours, parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage d'être moins lâche et moins égoïste.

Chara se recroquevilla sur iel-même, hoquetant. Ses mots étaient justes, c'était tout ce qu'iel méritait. Aussi fut-iel surpris d'être pris dans les bras de l'humaine et câliné.

\- Je te pardonne. Je te pardonne et je te supplie de vous sauver, toi et les monstres de ce monde. Je vais mourir avec l'effroi au ventre, parce que je ne veux plus que ma famille souffre. Je veux que tu vives heureux avec elle.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas le droit, je ne mérite pas ce bonheur… C'est avec toi qu'ils sont heureux…

\- "Penses-tu que la pire des personnes puisse changer ? Que tout le monde peut être une bonne personne, si on commence déjà par essayer ?"

Chara ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Sans m'a dit qu'il était le meilleur consoleur de l'Underground. N'aie pas honte d'aller pleurer sur son épaule. N'aie pas honte d'être un enfant.

Chara se blottit contre la poitrine de l'humaine, murmurant un merci. Nilac retira sa couronne de fleurs et la posa doucement sur le crâne de l'enfant.

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Faire comme mes sœurs. Partir affronter le roi.

La gorge de Flowey se noua. Soru et lui étaient seuls dans la remise. La fleur regardait son amie avec tristesse.

\- Tu ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas, rester dans l'Underground le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de ramener Frisk ?

\- Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul joueur. Quand bien même vous réussiriez à tordre cette loi, je disparaîtrai à la fin du jeu. Je mourrai à l'âge de quatre ans, moi qui croyais en avoir dix-huit…

Elle remarqua les larmes aux coins des yeux de Flowey.

\- Je suis désolée ! Je t'en supplie ne pleure pas, sinon je vais craquer aussi… Je n'ai plus de larmes en réserve, et je suis juste… fatiguée de continuer à pleurer…

Elle prit la fleur entre ses bras, enfouit son nez dans les pétales dorés. Le bouton d'or lui murmura des mots apaisants à l'oreille ; ce n'était rien mais un peu de réconfort face à la mort.

\- Pardon de ne pas vous offrir une fin heureuse…

\- C'est si important pour toi ?

Elle sursauta puis fit face à Sans. Le squelette, inexpressif, tentait de cacher les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur son occipital.

\- Ouvrir la barrière… C'est si important pour toi ?

Soru planta ses yeux bruns dans les pupilles blanches et hocha la tête.

\- Un peu de soleil ne fera pas de mal, finit par lâcher Sans. Tiens, ajouta t-il en tendant la main. Je suppose que c'est Error qui l'a volée…

Au creux de ses doigts palpitait l'âme de la gentillesse. Il put voir, dans le regard de Soru, une immense gratitude. Même si elle avait de l'EXP, la timeline était suffisamment corrompue pour briser les barreaux de leur prison.

\- Est-ce que les autres "moi" sont au courant pour…

Elle baissa les yeux et donna une affirmation. Il était facile de deviner que Nilac essayait en vain de calmer ses amis. Quant à Mheetacce… Seul Sans était probablement au courant.

Puis elle rassembla ses affaires, les items nécessaires pour survivre, aidée de Flowey et Sans.

Il était temps d'affronter le suzerain de la montagne.

 _Sonne le clairon_

 _Dis leur que je pars_

 _Mais le chemin d'antan ne mène plus nul part_

 _Et sans lumière, j'ai peur de tomber au cœur de la nuit_

 _D'abandonner la vie, de m'en aller_

* * *

 **Que mes personnages allaient mourir, je le savais depuis le début. J'ai voulu essayer de malgré tout faire plaire mes personnages aux lecteurs sans faire planer une menace, un challenge que j'espère avoir réussi :D**

 **Mais je suis quand même un peu triste... Je dois avouer que je m'y suis attachée ^_^'**

 **À bientôt ! Faites moi savoir votre avis dans les reviews !**

 **Cao**


	20. Il re delle roccie

**Heeeeyyyy, devinez qui a fini sa fic et vous poste l'antépénultième chapitre ? (Prenez un dico si vous ne connaissez pas la signification de ce mot bandes d'ignorants) XD Maaaiis je ne posterai la suite que si je reçois le nombre de reviews nécessaires à ma survie :P Que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas vivre sans salaire ! x) En passant la chanson dans la partie "Tale" est de Voyage au centre de la toile.**

 **Bon allez, j'arrête les bêtises et je vous laisse lire :)**

* * *

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Si Asgore avait été un bon roi ?

Nul ne se posait la question. Il était le chef, leur souverain, celui qui leur avait appris à haïr, appris à tuer, emplissant leurs rêves de vœux de mort, mort à l'humanité et à ceux qui les avaient enfermés, mort à leur ennemi juré qui avait lui arraché ses enfants et tout espoir de vivre heureux.

La haine est un carburant puissant, brûlant comme un poison mais capable de relever même le plus faible des êtres. Le roi savait que les hommes étaient puissants, trop puissants, et souhaitant son peuple libre sans être exterminé, il voulut les monstres forts, prêts à réduire l'humanité en cendres dès que la barrière serait tombée.

La loi du plus fort leur permettrait de reprendre ce qui leur revenait de droit.

Mais le sang des enfants innocents ne ramena pas les siens.

Mais le sang fut à l'origine de la fuite de son épouse, dégoûté par l'abomination qu'était devenu son époux.

Mais les cris et les cendres des monstres "faibles" tapissaient sa demeure, son royaume.

Il ne lui resta plus rien mis à part la rage. Oui, un animal enragé, cognant les barreaux de sa prison, fatigué, si fatigué, s'interdisant de faiblir tandis que les pleurs des enfants résonnaient dans sa conscience.

Mort à l'humanité. Mort à ceux qui m'ont transformé en animal. Mort au dernier humain qui se tient devant moi.

Et tandis que cette aura de haine et de colère pulsait autour du suzerain, Soru s'inclina avec respect :

\- Je vous salue, Roi Asgore.

Le trident s'abattit et brisa le bouton MERCY. Le dernier combat pouvait commencer.

Pendant une éternité, les coups tombèrent. Soru dansa avec la mort, frôlant le trident ensanglanté, tint debout tandis que les boules de feu s'abattaient.

Tête baissée, le roi cachait ainsi sa sueur et ses larmes.

Ce n'était pas une enfant, mais une femme qui cherchait à croiser son regard. Il resta fermé à ses paroles, à ses mains tendus, il lui était défendu de montrer son être en train de s'écrouler. Tandis que Soru sautait et volait entre les attaques, son pinceau flottait entre ses doigts, aspergeant le sol de gouttelettes multicolores.

Et sous ses pieds se peignit une fresque, où le roi vit le soleil couchant, sa femme, lui et tous les autres monstres sous le ciel orangé, tandis que les nuages rosés formèrent un message :

"Libres de la haine, libres de vivre"

D'un cri de rage, il frappa le dessin de son arme, encore et encore, défigurant le travail de l'humaine. Il vit la fleur murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la femme, s'enfoncer dans la terre avec une lueur verte entre ses feuilles. Il n'en tint pas compte, resta concentré sur l'humaine. Son arme fendit de nouveau l'air, pour traverser du papier.

Des mains, des poches, des replis de la veste de l'humaine jaillirent des morceaux de papier et de carton, croquis, dessins et peintures qui représentaient tout son peuple, tous les recoins de l'Underground, il vit les monstres enfermés puis libérés il vit un portrait de sa femme, il se vit _lui_ , croulant sous la fatigue puis heureux à la surface.

\- Comment ?! rugit-il avec colère. Comment oses-tu te moquer de notre malheur ?! J'ai promis à mon peuple d'être libre, tes stupides gribouillages ne nous aideront pas !

\- Au moins ont-ils fait sourire ceux à qui je les ai offerts. Un simple geste peut réchauffer le cœur, fut-il un stupide gribouillage.

Le roi grinça des dents et frappa à nouveau de son trident. Soru esquiva, puis saisit l'arme et la coinça sous son aisselle. Asgore eut beau tirer, l'humaine tenait bon.

\- Maintenant vous allez m'écouter, Asgore. Vous avez transformé vos sujets en vulgaires assassins. Vous avez pensé que la violence était le seul moyen pour survivre. Vous avez fait de l'Underground un enfer. Sali la mémoire de vos enfants. Auriez-vous oublié que Chara était un humain ?

\- Tu n'as pas le droit DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! hurla t-il en envoyant valser l'humaine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle cogna le mur et glissa au sol. Le roi chargea, et planta son trident dans la poitrine de l'humaine.

L'arme rebondit comme si elle était faite de caoutchouc. Asgore fixa avec stupéfaction Soru se relever, la peau simplement écorchée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Pas par la force.

Elle s'avança vers lui. Il se refusa de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas en arrière, même si l'ennemi en face de lui était invincible. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir ; c'était ce qu'il méritait, pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis.

Aussi fut-il surpris de sentir la main de l'humaine sur son bras.

\- Et je ne _veux_ _pas_ vous tuer. Votre femme, malgré tout - elle vous aime. Elle a été pour moi comme une mère, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. Mais je sais que quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, vous refuserez de mettre un terme à ce combat.

Asgore entendit un grondement, le sol se mit à vibrer. La pierre autour d'eux se craquela, tandis que des racines sortirent de terre. Et lorsque l'abomination se tint devant eux, Asgore en eut le souffle coupé et le cœur prêt à exploser.

Non. Non, ils n'avaient pas osé.

L'humaine se tourna vers lui, Omega Flowey derrière elle, portant en lui les six âmes humaines.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais c'était la seule manière de vous arrêter, même si en échange je recevrai votre haine.

\- Comment as-tu OSÉ !? Tu viens de détruire tout espoir de voir la surface !

\- Papa…

Une lueur de choc dans son regard, Asgore leva les yeux vers l'écran du monstre. Asriel y était représenté, souriant tristement.

\- Mon fils… Comment –

\- Ce serait long à t'expliquer, Papa… Mais j'avais peur, tellement peur d'apparaître sous tes yeux, alors que je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même… Et tu me faisais peur également. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu deviennes un assassin… Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te retrouves seul, à souffrir. Je voudrais que pour un instant, juste maintenant… Tu me fasses confiance. S'il te plaît, épargne cette humaine et laisse-la agir. Elle est la clé pour nous libérer de ce souterrain, et elle le sait.

Asgore se tenait pétrifié. Puis il baissa les yeux vers Soru, qui lui souriait tendrement. Il les regarda s'avancer vers la barrière, vit sept couleurs luire, avant qu'une explosion ne retentisse et que la lumière envahisse l'espace.

Flowey dans ses bras, Soru se tourna vers le roi.

\- Allez prévenir votre peuple, Asgore. La barrière est brisée !

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

Si Toriel était une bonne reine ?

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. De tous les souverains qui gouvernèrent les monstres, elle fut la plus équitable, la plus juste, la plus sage, la plus loyale.

Du moins, c'était le cas avant que le sang ne coule sur ses mains. Avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans le déni et la folie. Chaque matin, elle préparait le petit-déjeuner pour ses enfants, leur souhaitait bon appétit, puis débarrassait quand ils avaient fini. Elle les autorisaient à jouer dehors, puis les appelaient pour le repas. Ils discutaient un peu, et ensuite elle leur apportait du papier à dessin, des feutres, des pinceaux. Leurs œuvres étaient très belles. Elle les laissaient s'amuser jusqu'au soir, où ils cuisinaient le dîner ensemble. Après mangé elle leur lisait une histoire qu'il avait choisi, puis elle les bordaient et leur souhaitait bonne nuit.

Mais les plats restaient intouchés et refroidissaient.

Mais la cour était vide de tout son, de tout rire d'enfants.

Mais les feuilles étaient toujours vierges de couleurs.

Mais les lits qu'elle bordait étaient vides, vides, comme la maison toute entière.

Toriel s'était remplie la tête pour combler ce néant, remplie sa tête d'illusions, refusant d'admettre que ses enfants ne reviendraient pas. Leurs fantômes étaient pour elle une réalité.

 _Monster Kid a bien grandi. Ses ailes vont bientôt pousser !_

 _Oh là là, Frisk, mais on "n'attrape" pas la puberté ! C'est normal, ne t'inquiètes pas._

 _Vous avez encore déchiré vos habits ! Bandes de garnements !_

 _Qu'est-ce qui serait bien comme cadeau pour leur anniversaire ?_

 _Bon appétit !_

Et nul n'osait répondre à la souveraine que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Pas même Nilac, qui ne put que compatir face à la douleur de la reine. Celle-ci la regarda tristement, le trident à la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle agissait ainsi pour que ses enfants voient enfin le soleil.

\- Pardonne-moi.

Mais elle ne put commencer le combat, car une boule de feu l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Quelle misérable créature, osant s'en prendre à une si innocente personne.

\- Asgore ! s'écria Nilac toute heureuse, se précipitant dans ses bras pour l'étreindre.

Puis Alphys et Undyne déboulèrent dans la salle. Arrivèrent Sans et Papyrus, et ce dernier échangea quelques blagues avec l'ancien roi, qui s'étonna avec amusement de la véritable apparence du blagueur de la porte. Toriel resta un instant bouche bée, puis un sourire bienheureux se dessina sur son visage. Asgore n'avait pas pardonné les actions de la reine, elle le savait ; celui-ci lui adressa des paroles dures, réprimandant les horreurs qu'elle avait causée, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des paroles destinées à elle seule, et la reine, passé un instant, fondit en larmes sur l'épaule de son ancien mari, qui la cajola tendrement.

Nilac sourit doucement. Elle espérait que, dans une autre vie, ils vivraient enfin heureux et libérés des démons du passé.

\- Au fait, Sans… demanda Undyne. Comment as-tu su que l'humaine était ici ?

\- Oh, c'est un _petit chien avec un pull_ qui m'a prévenu !

Nilac n'eut pas peur quand la magie enserra brutalement ses amis, et Temmie surgit devant elle, ricanant.

Elle n'écouta pas les paroles de Temmie. Elle les connaissait déjà. Elle n'éprouva pas de surprise quand le monstre sans âme absorba toutes celles se trouvant dans l'Underground, pour se transformer en Monster Kid, Dragon de l'Hypermort.

Nilac ne compta pas le nombre de fois où son âme se brisa dans un son cristallin, avant de se ressouder pour se battre quelques instants de plus, vivre quelques instants de plus.

 *** But it refused.**

 *** But it refused.**

 *** But it refused.**

\- Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas ?! s'écria Monster Kid. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas gagner !

Il frappa, encore et encore, mais Nilac plongea au plus profond de l'âme de l'enfant-monstre, appelant ses amis et faisant résonner son âme de concert avec la leur.

\- Parce que je veux te sauver ! Monster Kid, laisse-moi t'aider !

\- JE NE M'APPELLE PAS MONSTER KID !

Entre ses mains il concentra un immense jet de magie, qui frappa l'humaine de plein fouet.

 _0,00000001/20 HP_

\- Frisk… murmura doucement Monster Kid tandis que le monde s'obscurcit.

Lorsque Nilac se réveilla, le petit monstre, revenu à son corps d'enfant, pleurait.

\- J'ai fait tellement de mal… J'ai causé tellement de douleur… Je ne suis qu'un méchant garçon…

Nilac le prit dans ses bras, enfant si frêle entre ces troncs d'arbre. Elle le consola, pardonna ses méfaits, le libérant du poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules.

\- Nilac… Je vais bientôt retourner à l'état de chien, mais… Je peux entendre toutes ces âmes battre en moi. Il me reste assez de forces pour utiliser leur espoir, et briser la barrière, mais avant… Tu veux bien… Tu veux bien m'appeler par le nom que Frisk m'a donné ?

Nilac hocha la tête. Ce nom, elle l'avait entendu dans l'un de ces vieux VHS.

\- Fafnir… Ton nom est Fafnir.

Le petit dragon sourit. Une puissante aura pulsa autour de lui, accompagnée par les âmes dansantes ; un craquement, et la barrière ne fut plus. Avant de se faire engloutir par les ténèbres, Fafnir demanda à Nilac de prendre soin d'elle et de ses parents. Elle préféra ne pas lui dire la vérité. Dans peu de temps, elle rejoindrait sa famille, et ils marcheraient vers la surface, vers sa fin.

\- Adieu… murmura t-elle doucement.

O*O*O*O*O

 **TALE**

Asgore sentit quelqu'un approcher derrière lui. Il arrêta de siffloter et s'adressa amicalement à la personne à qui il tournait le dos.

\- Je suis à vous dans un instant, j'ai bientôt fini d'arroser les plantes.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, la première chose qui l'étonna, ce fut la grande taille de l'étrangère. C'était un humain, mais quand bien même accroupie, elle était plus longue que les autres enfants, presque une adulte. Elle observait les fleurs dans un silence poli, caressant les pétales qui semblaient la captiver. Dans ses cheveux étaient éparpillés plantes et pétales séchés, emmêlés entre les mèches brunes. La grandeur de ses yeux était accentuée par les cernes noirs en-dessous.

Comprenant que le roi était disponible, elle se releva. Il y eut un court silence, où Asgore rassembla son courage. Le dernier humain…

\- C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs éclosent. Un temps parfait pour arroser les fleurs.

 _Et un temps parfait pour mourir._

Ils marchèrent doucement vers la salle de la barrière. L'humaine, pendant le bref trajet, ne dit pas un mot.

\- Si tu as une dernière chose à terminer… murmura le roi dans la salle où ténèbres et lumières alternaient. Occupe t-en maintenant.

\- C'est déjà fait, sire. Il ne reste plus que vous et moi.

Poussant un soupir, le roi se retourna. Le crépuscule brillait par la barrière, tandis qu'une musique solennelle s'éleva, pour le dernier combat.

\- Humain. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer. Au revoir.

Mheetacce resta de marbre. Elle inspira longuement, ferma les yeux un instant tandis que le bouton MERCY fut pulvérisé.

 _Sous le linceul de mes émotions_

 _Je marche seul, repoussant l'oppression_

 _Incandescente_

 _De leurs attentes_

Les pupilles de l'humaine brûlaient. Le feu illuminait et jaillissait à tout endroit, tandis que les visions s'enchaînaient en cascade, lui permettant de tenir un peu plus longtemps. Asgore, lui, demeurait muet. Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il sentit la lame froide frapper.

 _Je bats le sol de cette prison_

 _Mes peurs s'affolent, m'inoculant le poison_

 _De mon errance_

 _De leur absence_

La robe que lui avait offerte Toriel virevoltait, se pliait, suivait ses mouvements et agissaient également comme bouclier.

Elle n'avait pas pris le pendentif. Il n'était pas à elle.

 _Je t'en prie_

 _Ne fais plus un pas_

 _Ne m'y oblige pas_

 _Tu ne me laisses plus le choix_

 _Ils comptent sur moi_

Mais le couteau entre ses doigts avait plus d'une fois servi, dans une autre vie, poussiéreux, dans un hall du Jugement, couvert de sang. S'il lui permettait de vivre quelques minutes de plus, elle s'en servirait volontiers.

 _Je suis roi d'un monde sans étoiles_

 _Leurs espoirs assiègent ma morale_

 _Mais vers où s'envolent leurs prières_

 _Si le ciel n'est qu'un mur de pierre ?_

Cependant, pas un usage auquel il était initialement destiné. Pas contre ce personnage dont le coeur était rempli de tristesse.

Il méritait mieux la vie qu'elle.

 _Sous terre_

 _Suffoque_

 _Cette guerre_

 _Mon incertitude soliloque_

Elle pouvait entendre les pleurs des âmes qui l'entouraient, les pleurs du roi qui tentait d'étouffer sa douleur.

 _J'incarne leurs rêves_

 _Moi qui ne dors pas_

 _Je suis pris au piège_

 _Je ne peux pas perdre ce combat_

Et elle ne pouvait le perdre également. Tous deux étaient des meurtriers ; elle avait déjà été jugée. Mais même les condamnés à mort souhaitent voir le soleil.

Le couteau crissa contre la fourrure, le trident et le feu déchirèrent l'air, violence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le roi tombe, un genou à terre.

Mais l'usage du couteau n'est pas d'être la hache qui décapite.

Mheetacce recueillit les morceaux brisés du bouton MERCY, les recomposa comme on joue au puzzle, et ouvrit ses bras vers le suzerain. Asgore fut étonné, pendant un instant, de cette clémence. Elle acceptait donc de rester enfermée ici ? Pour l'éternité ? Si l'un de ses enfants avait vécu, iel lui aurait sûrement ressemblé…

Il voulait que sa femme revienne.

Il voulait que ses enfants reviennent.

Mais ce voeu n'était-il pas une illusion ? Lui et les monstres, avaient-ils droit au bonheur ? À cette interrogation, l'humaine secoua puis hocha la tête. Non, pas d'illusion. Oui, c'était possible, même probable.

\- Accepterais-tu… de partager ce bonheur, humain ? Que je m'occupe de toi, comme… une famille ?

Un rêve de quelques instants, le rêve d'une vie heureuse, avec un père et une mère d'adoption, ses sœurs et elle, ensemble… Cela lui permit de sourire. De sentir grandir une douce chaleur, tandis qu'elle entourait le cou du monstre, et également de la force, car elle en aurait besoin.

Oui, cela lui ferait plaisir. Tout le monde recherche sa part de bonheur, et elle aurait été contente de la vivre ici-bas.

Mais pour l'instant, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille, pour l'instant il fallait se tenir prêt à fuir, prêt à courir, s'il souhaitait vivre. Elle lui enfonça la tarte à la cannelle-caramel dans la bouche et le repoussa au moment où les projectiles foncèrent sur eux, ne blessant que légèrement Asgore.

\- Fuyez ! lui cria t-elle tandis qu'elle était effondrée au sol, ayant tout au plus quelques points de vie. Fuyez, vous devez rester en vie !

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé, un regard lui _interdisant_ de rester ici, car ce qui allait se passer n'était que du ressort de la jeune femme.

\- Je vous promets de vous montrer le ciel…

Alors qu'il quittait la salle, elle entendit un rire mauvais derrière elle.

\- Toujours douée pour les belles paroles, hmm ? Te sacrifier, quel noble geste ! Mais inutile. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je m'amuserai à le faire partir en poussière. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à prendre ton âme, et je – Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Elle avait brutalement fait volte-face, et fermement empoigné la tige de la fleur.

L'usage du couteau n'est pas d'être la hache qui décapite, mais plutôt…

\- La serpe qui coupe la mauvaise herbe =)

Flowey commença à se sentir mal à l'aise devant ce sourire malsain, mais tenta de le cacher.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu sais ? J'ai suffisamment de détermination pour revenir par ton fichier de sauvegarde, quand tu recommenceras la partie…

Les yeux de l'humaine, écarquillés par une mauvaise lueur proche du sadisme, se fixèrent dans ceux de la fleur.

\- Oh, Flowey… Tu ignores que ce sera une timeline unique. Mais tu as connaissance que je ne possède pas de détermination, et donc…

La lame et la poigne forcèrent un peu plus sur la tige de Flowey.

\- Pas. De fichier. De sauvegarde. Pour te sauver.

Un coup sec, et la fleur fut sectionnée. Elle observa avec une moue dégoûtée la plante pendouillant mollement entre ses doigts, et la jeta au loin. Cette saleté ne méritait même pas qu'on y touche.

\- Tu aurais pu m'arrêter, si cela te dérangeait.

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà fait ce genre d'actions, dit simplement Sans, caché dans l'ombre. Mais bon, je vais pas râler sur la perte de… ça.

Mheetacce ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers les âmes. Elle les recueillit dans ses bras et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la barrière.

\- Sais-tu ce que signifie l'inscription sur les ténèbres ?

Sans témoigna par son silence son ignorance.

\- _Cave, cave, dominus videt te._ "Prends garde, prends garde, le seigneur te voit". Sur un tableau du monde des humains figure cette phrase : Les Sept Péchés capitaux et les Quatre Dernières Étapes humaines, de Jérôme Bosch. Le titre est assez évocateur sur le thème de l'œuvre. On ne peut tromper le Dieu omniscient. On ne peut échapper au regard du Juge. En conséquence de nos actes s'ouvrira le Paradis ou l'Enfer. L'enfant s'est jeté dans ce dernier, pour finalement s'annihiler de lui-même. Si la rédemption est possible ? Je l'ignore. Quant à moi, c'est ici que tout s'efface.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la barrière, elle s'immobilisa.

\- J'ai peur, Sans… J'ai peur. Et j'essaie tant bien que mal de me convaincre que ce que j'ai laissé captera l'attention de quelqu'un. Que cet écho de ma mémoire, de ma vie, m'empêchera de disparaître totalement. Espoir futile, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…

Il y eut le son cristallin du verre qui se brise, le sifflement du vent, et le soupir bienheureux de la liberté.


	21. Et nous nous en allons

Soleil couchant, crépuscule sur le monde.

Le paysage est très beau.

C'est la première pensée qui vient en même temps à l'esprit des trois filles.

Elles se tiennent debout, à côté de leurs amis, leur famille.

La plaine qui s'étale devant elles leur en rappelle d'autres. Ainsi que des montagnes. Des fleuves tranquilles et des rivières bondissantes. Le sol recouvert de neige et la chaleur écrasante. Une vaste étendue d'eau salée. Des feuilles virant du vert au rouge. Des vallées encastrées entre les pics. Un mont immense, et une crevasse. Ah, c'est vrai.

Les souvenirs défilent quand on va mourir.

Soleil couchant, crépuscule sur la vie.

Elles sont tombées au sol, à côté de ce qui fut leurs amis, leur famille. Tous sont pressées autour d'elles, l'air effrayé. Pourquoi ?

Elles ne sentent plus leurs jambes. Elles n'ont plus de jambes.

Elles commencent à s'évaporer.

Soru ne parvient plus à tenir debout. Tant pis. Les bras de Sans sont plutôt confortables. Elle laisse retomber sa tête. Le crâne du monstre se découpe dans le ciel bleu. Elle y dépose une caresse.

Nilac s'accroche à l'épaule de son petit frère. Le petit squelette bleu la soutient comme il peut. Il ne peut pas empêcher les larmes de couler. Celles de l'humaine reflètent la lumière. Son sourire est encore plus brillant.

Mheetacce veut rester debout. Juste pour garder un peu de dignité, même face au néant. La main de Sans est serrée dans la sienne. Il veut essayer de dire quelque chose, mais elle secoue la tête. Garde tes paroles pour plus tard. Elle se contente de pointer le doigt vers l'horizon.

« Le soleil est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? Je voudrais qu'il brille, encore et encore… »

 _Et sa lumière envahit l'espace, recouvre mon champ de vision d'un voile d'or. Une douce mélodie sonne dans l'immensité, derrière moi les pas approchent. Je me retourne, je cours également, je cours vers mes soeurs. Et il n'y a plus que nous trois, nous resserrant dans une longue étreinte._

 _Nos larmes ont le goût de la lumière._

* * *

LOADING…

* * *

O*O*O*O*O

 **SWAP**

Sans ouvre les yeux et se relève brusquement. Ouah, quel drôle de rêve ! Il ne se rappelle pas de tous les détails, mais il se souvient que c'était agréable. Il aurait aimé qu'il dure plus longtemps… Bon, la nuit est passée, il est temps de se préparer ! Il faut qu'il fasse sa patrouille quotidienne, également recalibrer les puzzles s'ils se sont déréglés, vite, prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, se laver les dents, il doit être en pleine forme s'il vient à croiser un humain !

Quand il ouvre sa penderie à la recherche de son armure, il s'arrête de fouiller, étonné.

Un grand pull bleu, rayé de rose, est suspendu à un cintre. Il tend la main et l'examine. C'est beaucoup trop grand pour lui, peut-être à son frère ? Pourtant, l'odeur qui s'en dégage n'est pas la sienne. Elle est plus… douce, plus féminine. Et elle est étrangement familière.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il serre le tissu entre ses bras, avant de le glisser sous son oreiller, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Papyrus.

O*O*O*O*O

 **FELL**

Les baskets de Sans s'enfoncent dans la neige. De la buée s'échappe entre ses dents, il resserre sa veste. Tss, il est un squelette, il ne devrait pas ressentir le froid.

Il a quitté son poste. Si Papyrus s'en rend compte, il lui criera dessus à coup sûr, mais pour une fois, il ne marche pas par ennui, pour flâner, non, il sait où aller.

Pour une fois, il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Étrangement, ça ne le met pas en rage de savoir comment l'histoire va se dérouler. Non, justement, il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça se passe bien.

« C'est vrai, vous m'avez tué plusieurs fois. Mais je reste déterminé à vous libérer » répétait un enfant. « Si nous sommes forts, alors nous devons aider les faibles à l'être aussi » arguait un autre humain.

 _Parce que maintenant c'est tout ce qui nous reste, nos souvenirs, qui permettraient de réparer tant de choses._

Il y est. Il s'adosse à la porte. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Une lueur triste dans les orbites, il caresse le gant qui lui couvre le poignet.

Un long moment passe, puis les portes s'ouvrent dans un long grincement. Les deux personnes se font face un instant. Et il sourit en constatant qu'il porte le même gant, ainsi qu'une veste rafistolée.

O*O*O*O*O

 **UNDERTALE**

Il s'avance, le long de l'allée. Les flocons s'accumulent dans ses cheveux bruns, mais il n'y fait pas attention.

Le voilà de retour à Snowdin. Les souvenirs le submergent, il serre son pull pour empêcher son cœur de battre trop fort. Les coups qui sonnent dans sa poitrine semblent être les seuls sons dans ce monde qu'il a autrefois vidé.

Il s'arrête devant le pont. À mesure que le temps passe, son corps et son esprit deviennent de plus en plus tendus.

Finalement, le silence est brisé. Un craquement, puis des bruits de pas. Il ne faut pas se retourner tout de suite.

\- Salut, gamin.

Il ne bouge pas.

\- Tu devais vraiment t'en vouloir, hein ? Séparer ton âme en trois, pour ne plus avoir à exister…

Cette fois, il lui fait face. Le squelette remarque les larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses paupières.

\- Tu te souviens de tout, pas vrai ?

L'enfant hoche la tête. Un silence. Sans pousse un soupir. L'enfant va craquer, il le sent.

\- Sans… hoquète-il. Sans… Je voulais vraiment… J'ai tellement… Je suis dé…

\- Hey, gamin, calme-toi, murmure t-il en posant une main sur son épaule tremblante.

Les secondes s'égrènent, rapides ou lentes qui sait, avant que le squelette n'entoure le petit corps de ses bras osseux.

\- Je te pardonne, chuchote t-il.

La digue est brisée. L'eau s'écoule, tout comme la douleur et les regrets, l'enfant enfonce sa tête contre sa clavicule, renifle et mouille la veste bleue tandis qu'une douce chaleur se partage entre les deux corps. Il lui rend son étreinte, et pour une fois, c'est un vrai sourire, sourire triste certes mais sincère, qui parcourt le visage du squelette.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Frisk.


	22. Epilogue

La barrière a été brisée.

Les monstres sont heureux à la surface.

Le Mont Ebott est vide, maintenant.

Pourtant, quelques personnes y descendent encore. Ils se rendent au même endroit, même s'ils ne vivent pas dans le même univers.

Ils viennent tous pour écouter.

Dans la pénombre et l'atmosphère chargée d'humidité, l'eau brille et miroite, tandis que des lueurs scintillent. Des pétales bleues frémissent au son des murmures.

Quelque part entre les pierres, à l'abri des regards, un bruit au creux des pistils se fait entendre. On capte au début une toute petite voix, qu'on a du mal à comprendre. Puis s'ajoute une deuxième voix, puis une troisième.

Elles sont un peu désordonnées, parlent en même temps, puis se calment.

Les voix évoquent des souvenirs.

Des espoirs, certains réalisés, et d'autres non. Des moments de tristesse et de joie. Des rêves qui n'ont pas pu être mis en œuvre. Des récits de voyages douloureux et merveilleux.

C'est l'histoire de courtes vies.

C'est l'histoire d'une timeline que les interlocuteurs sont les seuls à connaître.

Un testament.

Frisk aime bien entendre ces voix, attentivement, en caressant les pétales de Flowey. Il lui raconte souvent son aventure avec cette étrange humaine. Pour l'enfant, elle est étrangement fascinante, et sa voix le réconforte lors des moments difficiles. Par un moyen inconnu, la fille a consolidé l'amitié entre Sans et l'enfant, et ce dernier aurait beaucoup voulu la remercier.

Chara vient souvent écouter les voix. Elles lui permettent de tenir. La voix douce de celle qui l'a précédé lui donne la force d'affronter Frisk, et les encouragements de cette fille lui ont permis finalement d'offrir un Happy End aux monstres, après tant de tueries. C'est grâce à elle que Papyrus lui fait enfin confiance.

Et Frisk… Frisk connaît déjà toutes ces histoires, tous ces souvenirs sont déjà ancrés en lui. Mais les entendre de vive voix lui met du baume au cœur. Car quelque chose était mort avec elles, et ne reviendrait pas.

Mais les voix sont apaisantes.

Et si elles font le récit de leurs aventures, c'était pour que les autres écrivent les leurs.

Pour qu'ils quittent le jeu, et vivent la vie qu'elles, anomalies, ont eu mais ne pourront plus jamais garder.

 _Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Trois mémoires de trois vies._

 _D'où venez-vous ?_

 _De l'imaginaire d'un enfant._

 _Où allez-vous ?_

 _Quelque part entre la mort et les contes éternels._

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Dix mois et un jour depuis le premier chapitre.**

 **"Dix" moi, lecteur, aimes-tu les câlins ? Parce que c'est ce que je souhaite faire à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici.**

 **Merci à Gaea131, HarleyDavids, Illyrea2429, Justeuneinconnue, Karookey,** **Lutias'Kokopelli, MamouUf, ninainty, prodoldy, raphaepic, Ryumaru15, Simakai, xYuakime, Yuki-Jiji pour avoir suivi mon histoire.  
**

 **Merci à Chysack, Ryumaru15, prodoldy, MamouUf et Gaea131 pour avoir mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris.**

 **Merci à Chysack, Tori Aoshiro, Simakai, xYuakime, Lutias'Kokopelli, Harley Mad Cat, Ninainty et Illyrea2429 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont tellement fait plaisir et encouragé à continuer :)**

 **Peut-être que dans quelques années, je relirais cette histoire et je m'écrierais "Mon dieu mais que c'est nul !". Mais pour l'instant je suis fière de moi, même si cette fic est imparfaite, c'est déjà un grand pas pour moi.**

 **Encore merci. Je vous adore :3**

 **Et c'est ainsi que se finit Threetales, et toute l'aventure qui tournait autour.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Cao**


End file.
